StarStruck
by cherry2910
Summary: Left alone with a coachload of highschool students on a themed tour of Midsummer Break detective series, Mikan's forced to pose as the tour guide due to her family's influence, and in charge of the stars of the series without any experience whatsoever. She finds herself facing big questions about her career, her feelings for the guest(s) of honour, her family and mainly herself.
1. Ch 1 - Unexpectedly

A/N: This is my 3rd Fanfic! I am a fanatic of GA! This was based on a personal experience, well, some of it anyways, but that's how stories come to be right? Anyways, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan looked at the group in front of her and a familiar fear overtook her as she asked herself for the thousandth time: _will I really be able to do this?_ Suddenly her best friend's face came in sight and she immediately felt better upon seeing her re-assuring smile. It was short but it was satisfying.

"We'll be taking a break for now." She said to the group of students looking weary and tired _but_ also excited. The girls were, anyways. "Oh, thank god!" One of the boys said loudly as he got off the bus and stretched his legs.

"I still can't believe we actually get to meet them! After all those years of following them on Instagram and on TV, I just can't believe we get to see them in person!" Sumire squealed as Mikan recalled the past week that led to this dreadful situation.

It had all started because of some stupid girl giggling about _Midsummer Break_ , the hottest topic among girls of all shapes and sizes right now and the fact that the two protagonists of the mystery drama were in town. This particular conversation had led to the _summer break_ tour organized by Narumi Sensei who had run out of all exotic and original ideas. (Apparently, organizing a tour to meet the characters from a TV drama is quite original and exotic.) Perhaps it is, but Mikan Sakura didn't feel that way.

Maybe she might've enjoyed looking out the window and chatting about the hotel back there squeezed in between her besties. But no, she was sitting in the front seat closest to the driver, reading and re-reading her itinerary again and again since she was in-charge of this whole tour. The more Mikan thought about it, the more she got annoyed. She remembered it clearly, the panicked Narumi sensei from 4 days ago, literally begging Mikan to take over _his_ tour.

* * *

"I know it's short notice, but you know how important this tour is. And how much everybody is looking forward to it, I can't tell them it's cancelled now. I'm begging you; I have to go to America, like today and I have nobody else to count on." He was being really persistent and made it so that she couldn't say no. Now she wished she had.

Mikan was the daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihira, the successful entrepreneurs of a travelling agency they had created themselves, and so, she was perfect for the job, Narumi decided, and set her up with the job. Little did he know that Mikan had never had any experience with organizing and leading tours unlike her well-known parents and this was her very first tour not that she was excited about it.

While the other girls were discussing about their favourite characters from the story Mikan was stuck calling the hotel and checking if their rooms were in order and the restaurant for lunch.

"Working hard?" Hotaru came up to her and offered her a drink. "Harder than ever. I've called the hotel for the 3rd time and the restaurant for the 2nd and they're like 'Everything is in order miss but we would really appreciate it if you would just trust us and stop calling, we have other guests to tend to.' I mean I get it but I'm just so nervous. I just want everything to go well." Mikan said sipping the hot chocolate slowly.

"You're doing fine. But you really need to stop worrying so much." Hotaru said as she sat down and patted the seat beside her, gesturing Mikan to sit down as well. "I wish I could." Mikan said sighing heavily, exhausted and worn out. "You just need to stop trying so hard. And get some sleep." Hotaru said as Mikan smiled weakly.

"Hey Mikan" A girl cried out, so much for sleep. "I'm allergic to peanuts." She said and handed the plate of chocolate cupcakes back to her. "Alright, I hope you're fine with coconut then." Mikan said and handed her a plate of coconut cookies with chocolate dip.

* * *

15 minutes later:

Mikan did a quick head count and checked if anything was left behind. Nope. Nothing lost, nothing found. And so, they were ready to go and reached the hotel about 10 minutes later. It was a short ride but the students were worn out of their lives, they looked like ripped leather shoes.

"Guys, listen up. The boys will be staying in the first floor, room 21 to 34, 3 boys in each room. And the girls will be staying in the second floor, room 35 to 49, 3 girls in one room. Here are the keys and you all know the groups you are divided in and if you need anything, I'll be in room no. 50. We'll be having lunch at the hotel restaurant _Nomade_ at 1:30 and dinner at 8:30 and tomorrow, the real tour begins, so refresh yourselves for today. Group dismiss." Mikan said and handed each group leader their room key.

Making sure that every student was tucked away in their respective rooms, Mikan finally strides off to her own room, plopping on the bed the second she gets in. It was comfortable and bubbly. This was supposed to be Narumi sensei's room but Mikan had been granted the privilege to use it by Narumi, not knowing that sending her off to a room alone and away from everybody else only made her feel worse than ever.

"Oh right..." Mikan said to herself as she got up groggily and dialed the hotel counter again. "Hello, this is hotel _Sea Breeze_. How can we help you?" A woman said. "Yeah, um.., I was just wondering if the actors from _Midsummer break_ made it safely to the hotel." Mikan spoke into the receiver. "Oh yes. They've just arrived actually. I'll connect you to their rooms." She said and Mikan waited for a few minutes before a voice spoke again.

"Hello?" It was quite a merry and mature voice. "Yes, Um, Mr. Nogi Ruka? I hope you didn't have any inconvenience in travelling. I welcome you to Japan. I'm really glad you could make it here." Mikan said with all the strength she could muster up lying on the bed, face down. "Thank you. I'm in the middle of something right now so, if you don't mind, why don't you talk to my friend, he'd be happy to answer you." He said and a different voice answered Mikan.

"Hello? Who is this?" He spoke calmly yet there was this impatience in his voice. "Yes, um.., this is Mikan Sakura speaking; I'm actually taking over the tour instead of Mr. Narumi since he had to go to America urgently. I hope the room is to your liking..." Mikan said sleepily. "Of course, it's fine. I look forward to meeting you." He said politely. "Me too..." Mikan said, her eyes barely open. "Wonderful. And I just had some questions- Miss Sakura? Hello?" The voice spoke on to receive no answer.

* * *

Still holding the receiver to her ear, Mikan was on the bed unconscious, fast asleep. The other end, confused, hung up the phone. "I guess the line cut off?" Natsume Hyuuga said bewildered. "That's a first." Ruka said from the bathroom. "Narumi had to go to America apparently and some other teacher's taking over." Natsume said keeping the phone back in its place.

"Should be fine, I think. So, our big debut is today at 9 right?" Ruka said coming out with a towel around his neck. "About that... I don't know. The line cut off before I could ask." Natsume said. Ruka just stared at him straight before saying: "Well, call her again and ask her!" He said. "You do it." Natsume said, plopped on the bed comfortably and drifted off to sleep. "Geez, seriously..." Ruka said and re-dialed the number on the call log to receive no answer. The ring went on and on but nobody picked up.

At last he gave up and retorted to watching television instead.

Back in Room no. 201:

The phone rang on and on but Mikan was so deep in sleep, she couldn't hear anything and finally woke up at 12:43 noon, and dressed up as quickly as she could to check things in the restaurant, forgetting all about the phone call. And by the time she remembered, it was already dinner time and everybody was busy getting ready.

The students weren't exactly informed about the actors' special appearance today. In fact, they were all under the impression that the actors hadn't even arrived in the hotel yet. So, things were gonna get hectic when they see their idols ahead of time and she had to deal with it flawlessly! So no time to worry about weird phone calls, nope! She had to be on her toes for the upcoming wave!

* * *

Will Mikan be able to tackle her students and her star guests without a hitch?! Find out in the next episode of GA: _StarStruck_!


	2. Ch 2 - When we met

A/N: I'm trying humor, it's one of my weaker parts. Excuse me if it's crappy. Feedbacks are collected in the reviews section, feel free to post! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

It was all coming back to her, Mikan Sakura realized. The key to being a successful tour guide was to think of herself as a duck. A mother duck to be precise; in charge of 27 more excited ducklings. 29 if she were to count the guest of honour too. And Mikan, reluctantly, put on her tour uniform; the one Narumi had bought _especially_ for her.

Mikan thought against her reflection and took her red Macintosh off the hook and slipped it on over the uniform. She looked a thousand times better with it and off she was to Mr. Nogi and Hyuuga's room to explain the situation before. Room no. 61 and 62, the receptionist had said, the 3rd floor then, apart from all of us, Mikan thought as she got on the elevator.

She knocked on room no. 61 to reveal a boy of 17, just about her age actually, standing before her. Mikan felt she had knocked on someone else's door and re-checked the door number. _61_ , it read. "Mr. Nogi Ruka?" She asked warily. Cornish blonde hair, sky blue eyes, he looked exactly like he did in those magazines, only she'd never seen any of them. He smiled then. "That would be me." He said and made way for her to step in.

"Um, about this morning, you see-" And before Mikan could speak, he waved his hand dismissively. "That's quite alright. It happens, and I'm sure, because of the last minute changes, things must have been pretty hectic. It's okay." He said with a smile. "Oh thank god. I was soo worried about how I'd explain everything to you... Anyways, I believe we've already spoke but I'm Mikan." Mikan said, extending a hand to him but he just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wait, wait" He said bewildered. "You're _Sakura_? _Mikan Sakura_? As in the one we talked to this morning?" He asked her looking confused. "Uh, yeah. I am." Mikan replied equally confused. "Wait... You're a student, right? _You're_ leading the tour?" He asked surprised. "Um, like I explained this morning, there was some emergency which required Mr. Narumi and other teachers to leave immediately to the US. I'm so sorry for the unexpected changes but I hope you understand we didn't have a choice... But, I assure you, I'll do my best!" Mikan said, laying it on as thick as she could.

"I-I understand, but... It's just, a student leading a school tour with 20 students?" His lips twitched as he said this. "30, actually..." Mikan corrected. "That's even worse." He said, his eyes frowning. "I know it sounds, well, outrageous, but things were really out of hand and we couldn't just cancel the tour..., but it's not as bad as it sounds, I promise you." Mikan said, panicking as to what might happen if the stars were to refuse to do the tour.

No. She couldn't even let him think about pulling out, not now. Not after coming this far. "You won't regret it, please. The students are all really looking forward to seeing you. Some of the guys are too; won't you at least come to the cocktail party tonight?" Mikan noticed his expression as he looked down at her, a wavering?

"Would you excuse me? I'll be just a minute." He said and disappeared inside.

* * *

Mikan stood out there in the corridor, feeling like her heart might leap out. Once the door opened, Mikan sprang to her feet in attention. "Um... So you won't do it after all?" Mikan said, convinced that he won't.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere..." He said with a friendly tone and smile. "You're not?!" Mikan said her hopes high up. "Apart from a ragbag of _Midsummer break_ locations, it seems." He shut his eyes and said in despair. When he opened them, blue mischief looked at Mikan, who stared dumbstruck.

"Oh. Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. You won't regret it, I promise, we'll spoil you rotten." It was the least she could do to not hug him. "Tell me how the tour was supposed to start again?" Mikan knew the itinerary by heart by now. "Tonight, officially. With a cocktail party here in the hotel, in the restaurant _Nomade_ at 9, where they can all meet you. It's already 8:40." Mikan said at record speed.

"The only problem is then, that I don't really remember much about _Midsummer Break_." He said to which Mikan responded with confusion. "But, it's your show! You should know about it, I mean you _were_ the lead character." Mikan said. "I know. It's just been so long, that show is like 2 years old. I'm surprised it's still such a hit." He said to which Mikan smiled. "It is in Japan. Anyways, you played the senior detective Conan; he was cheerful, extremely intelligent and observant. He was also quite flirtatious and outgoing."

"That I can handle I guess. And..., what did he wear?" Mikan had a mental image immediately. "Um... he wore a long sand-coloured trench coat the belt of which is left untied, under it, a black vest over a striped light blue shirt, a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant and beige pants and dark brown shoes... That's it."

"That's an awful lot. You remember all that? well, it helps." He moved quickly. He already had beige pants and black shoes on and he picked a white shirt and quickly wore a coat and a vest underneath it. He wore the tie but with only the pendant. "Will this do?" He asked. "Perfect. The colours are different, but you look just like Conan." Mikan replied.

She checked her watch. Ten minutes to 9. "I'm sorry to rush you, but we'd better get going..." He smiled. "Of course, as soon as I get him. Just give me a second." And he went out the door, knocking on the room next to his, no. 62. "Natsume" He shouted. Mikan gasped. The other actor! "I completely forgot about him!" She whispered to herself.

The door opened at the first knock. Mikan however had no time to even look at him; she was in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. "There have been some changes but, I'll explain later. We need to get going, like now." He said to which Natsume responded with amusement. "What the hell-"

"Like I said, there's no time. We'll talk later. You look just fine." He said and dragged him to the elevator. All 3 stepped into the elevator as Mikan said: "It really will be informal but as I said, everyone is quite-" The word hysterical came to mind, but Mikan thought against it. "Excited about meeting you..." She said as they reached the ground floor when Mikan finally met Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

He stared right through her with no expression at all on his face. "Um.., it's-it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm really sorry about this morning..." Mikan said nervously, certain that he was angry. And maybe she was right; He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm Mikan." She said and a bit of surprise became visible on his face and he spoke at last.

" _This..._ is _her_?" He said particularly to Ruka _alone_. "Like I said, there's no time to explain since there's no time available. We need to hurry right, Sakura?" He said. "Yes, but I'm still really sorry for this mix-up." Mikan said as they walked on.

"I'll introduce you, please feel free to say a few words too but it might get a bit **–** " Like a rugby scrum, she suspected and wanted to say, "–Hectic, after that." Or right when you enter, but Mikan didn't say it. "We're ready for anything, I promise you. And besides, how bad can it be, after all that we've already been through?" Ruka said confidently. "Heh" Mikan gave a typically scornful laugh. "Oh, you have no idea." She said as Ruka walked ahead of her.

Realizing that she was still wearing her red Macintosh, she quickly unbuttoned it and folded it over her arm as beside her Natsume Hyuuga came to an abrupt stop. "What on earth are you wearing?" He asked horrified. Mikan turned back, puzzled. "My uniform..."

"You've started working for a banana exporter company since I talked to you this morning?" He asked as Mikan stared at the ground, hard. "No, it's my tour guide uniform given to me by Narumi Sensei, the teacher for whom I'm taking over." Mikan said her eyes still fixated on the ground.

"Your school did this to you?" he had an amused look in his eyes now although the rest of his face looked the same. "It's a long story and we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Mikan said as the clock chimed 9. "Are you guys coming or what?" Ruka turned to say, his eyes went wide when he saw Mikan's costume.

"Sakura, you're taking part in a fancy dress competition? What's with the outfit? You look like big bird from the sesame street show." He said, trying hard not to laugh. First banana exporting, now this. "It's my tour guide uniform. We'd better get going, it's 9 o'clock." She said as she moved towards the door as Natsume Hyuuga came up to her.

"Just try to stay out of any bright lights; I left my sunglasses in my room." Natsume Hyuuga said teasingly. Ruka beside him chuckled as Mikan wished suddenly, if she could MURDER Narumi.

* * *

They all looked down at her clothes. Her bright yellow skirt. Her bright yellow shirt and coat. Her bright yellow stockings. Her bright yellow scarf. Every single inch of her skin was a glaring shade of the colour. Apparently, Narumi sensei thought that among every other colour, yellow would stand out best and he was right. She would be visible from the moon.

"I don't wanna turn blind, if you know what I mean." He continued as Mikan screamed inwardly, embarrassed all of a sudden. "...Right." She said and opened the doors finally.

* * *

What excitement and enthusiasm waits behind those doors? Will Mikan be able to persuade the two stars to stay throughout the tour? Stay tuned to find out in the next episode of _GA: StarStruck_!


	3. Ch 3 - Depending on your yes!

A/N: When I was young, I used to love clifford the big red dog and once, when I went to the mall, there was a mascot of the show, dressed in a dog suit, he looked ridiculous, I made Mikan look the same. Apologies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Poor Mikan Sakura, the lead character in GA: StarStruck wanted to commit suicide. Why? I think it had something to do with her outfit. Her intense yellow _'big bird'_ outfit. Technically, she's a substitute tour guide at the moment but according to her appearance _and_ her guest of honour, the infamous actor Natsume Hyuuga, she plays the role of a banana exporter a lot more efficiently.

Back to the present, Mikan holds the door knobs to _Nomade_ but doesn't swing it open to reveal her guests to the audience inside. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Ruka asks. "Too embarrassed to go in that get-up?" Natsume cuts in before Mikan can answer. "No, I was just thinking that maybe its better if we go through the back door, you know, to make an entrance." Mikan said and the actors agreed.

Truth to be told, Mikan wasn't thinking of entrances. No, she was fretting over the fact that none of the students might let the actors live if they show themselves now. Who knows what would happen? Better go through the back and announce it before-hand. And so she did, but it didn't make much of a difference.

Standing before the microphone, Mikan addresses the audience. "Good evening guys, I hope you're all enjoying those exotic cocktails and appetizers. I know it's a day early and you all must be really thrilled but try to keep that enthusiasm to a minimum and now, may I introduce to you all, our special guests for the evening _and_ the tour, Nogi Ruka and Natsume Hyuuga from _Midsummer Break_!." Mikan said as from behind the curtain, the two actors emerge and the crowd goes into a frenzy.

They all surged past each other towards the stars. They scream and shout various inaudible things. Some even climb onto the stage and the others follow until all the students are gathered on stage around the stars in a perfect circle, shaking his hand, talking to him, some almost faint at the mere sight of them.

* * *

Mikan had warned Ruka and Natsume that they were eager to meet them but she hadn't prepared them to be mobbed. And for a while, the two of them completely disappear and all that's visible is a plethora of students everywhere. Several minutes later, the crowd finally parted. Ruka and Natsume appeared again. There wasn't a single scratch on them.

Ruka made his way towards Mikan and took the microphone in his hands. "Thank you all again for the enthusiastic welcome, now there's no need to rush, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better. First of all I would like to thank all the fans of _Midsummer Break_ that the program still means so much to all of you, despite the years that have passed. It'll be my pleasure to walk down that memory lane with all of you. I promise I won't bite, so feel free to talk to me any time."

As soon as he said this, the crowd took an eager step towards him. "Except now, that is. And if you would excuse me, I'd like to get a drink-" No sooner had he said this, was a drink shoved at him. "Oh, thank you...?" He said looking at the person who had handed him the drink.

"Koizumi Luna. It's cosmopolitan. I read it's your favourite." Luna said excitedly, her cold blue eyes glowing. "And it is. Here's to your excellent research abilities, Koizumi Luna." Ruka said and raised his glass. Everybody laughed as Ruka continued his speech. "Midsummer break was truly the best and among the happiest years of my life and I would be more than delighted to revisit them with all of you. So here's to travels ahead." He said as a thunderous round of applause filled the room.

Everybody formed a circle around him again. Some of them stayed with Hyuuga, trying their level best to get him to talk as his face got more and more exasperated by the second. He shot Mikan a glare all of a sudden and she felt shivers run down her spine and immediately got his message as she grabbed the microphone.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation everyone but Mr. Hyuuga and Nogi would like to take their leave now. Thank you all so much for making them feel so welcome. Please, continue to enjoy yourself as I escort them out. " Mikan said as Ruka said his goodbyes to everyone and Natsume simply walked out beside Mikan and Ruka.

* * *

"In my room, NOW," Natsume had said the moment they were out of the restaurant. By his tone and attitude, Mikan could tell that he was NOT happy. He reminded her of an unhappy lion or more like, an extremely angry lion.

"No way, I am so _NOT_ doing this crap." He said the moment they stepped into the room. Ruka had almost burst out laughing. "They're all mad! Down to every last person, all of them stark raving mad!" He said grinning broadly. "I _actually_ agree with Natsume this time! There's no way I can do this, Sakura."

Mikan was angry now. "No, they're not!" she said. She was angry with Narumi for putting her in this mess, angry with the two actors in front of her, angry with herself and angry with her parents. But she knew she couldn't mess this up. "They're just excited. They're just not used to seeing you, not like this. Out of the TV, in real life," Mikan said pushing her anger aside.

"You should understand, you're actors and besides, you've dealt with worse than this, right? Or so I've heard." Mikan said, half-accusingly. "I've heard of fan conventions but this lot are in a league of their own." Natsume said ignoring all her attempts in trying to be reasonable. "Yeah, I mean, they know more about me than I know myself! I need a crash course in not only _Midsummer Break_ but also in my own biography, fake or not!" Ruka said in between chuckles.

Mikan was struck by the difference; Ruka had been larger than life downstairs, now he seemed normal, like an ordinary school going boy. "They're just excited. I tried to warn you, it's just ever since they knew that we were having you as a special guest, they've just been so enthusiastic." Mikan said, she noticed Ruka listening to her but wasn't so sure about the other party; he looked..., annoyed, again.

"Luna even conducted _Midsummer Break_ information sessions. That's why it's so fresh in their minds." Mikan said. Her voice was desperate, how could it not? Luna and the other girls would bury her alive if these two were to leave now. "We have to do something about this!" Ruka said as he ran a hand through his golden locks,

" _Excuse me? WE?_ " Natsume said his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think I ever recall agreeing to this crap! Do what you want to, but count me out!" Natsume said. Now this is being plain rude, who does he think he is? "I'm really sorry but if you weren't up for doing this, you shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place!" Mikan said, reaching her limit to play nice. "The least you could have done was not get our hopes up like this if you had planned to bail on us from the beginning!"

* * *

Silence prolonged. Natsume and Mikan stared down at each other hard. "I hadn't intended to." He said finally. His eyes were focused on the ground. "Huh?" Natsume met her eyes. "What I'm saying is that, I didn't know... about any of this..." He said. His expression was blank as always.

Then he turned towards Ruka, "Because somebody didn't deem it important to tell me..." He said, his eyes glaring at Ruka. "Luring me out here in the name of a simple 'Where-are-they-now' interview for a magazine article or so I was told." His eyes accused his friend. "Wait- What?!" Mikan said, confused. "But that can't be! We faxed the itinerary and some other documents with all the notes about the tour last month!" Mikan said.

Things were seriously getting out of hand. She could feel the back of her neck prickling. "And we did get them Sakura, so calm down. The itinerary was faxed to my agency and I read it thoroughly except I didn't tell him about it." Ruka said, mischievously gesturing towards Natsume.

"Care to explain why?" Natsume said. Mikan could see the colour rising in his cheeks as he scowled at Ruka. "You wouldn't have agreed otherwise!" Ruka said in his light hearted tone. "Obviously not!" Natsume retorted almost immediately. "See? That's why!" Ruka too pointed out as soon as Natsume had retorted.

Mikan giggled underneath. "In any case, could you please reconsider? I really don't want to disappoint the students now; they're all _really_ looking forward to this trip. Surely you wouldn't want to disappoint them yourself? As an actor?" Mikan chose her words carefully, hoping that Hyuuga would change his mind.

But at the mention of the word actor, his face suddenly went sour. He looked away, refusing to meet eyes with anyone in the room. His eyes twitching, Mikan noticed. "Please? I'm really sorry for the way I spoke earlier but I really just want this tour to go well." Mikan said.

Natsume still refused to make eye contact. "Talk to him. I'm still not doing this." He said and walked away before Mikan or Ruka could say anything.

* * *

They just stared at his silhouette walking out the door and slamming the door behind him before saying anything. "I'll take care of this. I promise we'll _both_ be there at the bus tomorrow." Ruka said as soon as Natsume was out of sight, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. I'll be going then, I'm so sorry to have taken up so much of your time." She said as she walked out the door. "Thanks for being so understanding. I'll see what I can do with him. Keep your fingers crossed just in case, okay?" He said in a friendly tone.

"I already have. That's a high wall to climb, after all." Mikan said her tone equally friendly. Ruka at first seemed surprised, but then gave a deep burst of laughter. "I guess I'd better get started then." He said as he stood on the threshold of the door. "See you tomorrow Sakura." He called out and closed the door on her gently with a warm smile. "See you." Mikan said to herself as she turned around and walked away, her fingers crossed.

* * *

Will Natsume agree to be the special guest throughout the tour? Will Mikan escape the angry wrath of Luna and the other students? Next time on GA: StarStruck, find out Natsume's judgment and Mikan's fate...


	4. Ch 4 - A new passion

A/N: Natsume just has to be Natsume! He can't be anyone else. He has to be arrogant, rude and kind hearted on the inside, that's just him! And that's how I'll _always_ portray him with a little bit of my own flair! I'm sorry if I disappointed you, It's just who he is. Mikan and everyone else are mine to change however.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Well, I love our room!" Mikan had heard Anna say to Nonoko. She smiled wide while her BF Imai Hotaru was miles away on her phone. "It's doable, I guess." Mikan knew she would recognize that shrill voice anywhere. She wasn't surprised though, complaining was like second nature to Luna.

Besides, she didn't have the time nor the mentality to worry about Luna's fussing now; she had a bigger problem to deal with. They were due to leave at 9 sharp, it was already 9:13 and there was still no sight of the actors anywhere in the hotel foyer.

"How long are we supposed to wait here? Where's the bus?" The students had already started mumbling and grumbling. Mikan wanted to leave to go in search for the actors but she couldn't leave the students as such. "The bus is outside but where are Natsume and Ruka?" One enquiry from a student was enough to start a racket among the students.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Mikan thought she had imagined it. The two actors in all their glory, Ruka's overly fruity voice, Natsume's emotionless face, she had already assumed it was all in her head until, of course, the students took over.

Like they were seeing them for the first time, the students swarmed all around them again. "I'm so sorry, I presume I got the time wrong." Ruka apologized and no complaints, no grumbling, no mumbling was heard. All was quiet now.

"Oh, that's fine." Luna had said immediately. "But we should get going now." Mikan had cut off Luna and glanced at her watch as she said: "It's already 9:20." She had acted normally, like the conversation last night had never took place, as if there was no need to worry about anything.

"Of course, lead the way then." Ruka had said in his cheerful voice and again, Mikan had been surprised by his tone of voice, he was not in the least like an actor. She had not let it affect her though and in 10 minutes, everyone was aboard the bus.

Natsume was surprisingly the last to board the bus while Ruka had been dead first with a couple of many, many, many girls and some, very few boys. "..." She stared at Natsume as the events of last night replayed in her mind. She was pretty rude..., and for no reason. It wasn't his fault in the end, after all. She made a mental note to apologize to him, the first chance she gets.

Mikan was stuck with the microphone and Narumi Sensei's overly sketchy and gaudy script. Mikan forced herself to say the words. "Good morning everyone, and as today is really the first day of the tour, I'd like to give another special welcome to both our guests and thank them for their involvement." There was an enthusiastic round of applause.

"We'll be making our first stop at the picturesque village of Ine, Kyoto, known for its beautiful harbour, it's charming cottages and best of all, for its use as the setting for the dramatic scenes of 'Case 2: Strangler's Wood'" A hand had shot up high in the air while Mikan had been speaking. It had to be Luna.

"I'd like to ask Ruka when he first started acting," She said and before Mikan could answer, she started to speak again: "Nobody is interested in learning what they already know anyway." Mikan glanced down the script, she was right. "Would you like to start work a little early today, Nogi?"

"As long as you stop calling me Nogi," He said with a grin. "Thanks, Ruka." Mikan replied, she hadn't felt this enthusiastic since the tour, ever. The rest of the 20 minutes was nothing but a question-answer session with Ruka and the students. Natsume was in the front row, reading a book with his earphones on acting like he was in another world.

* * *

There were in Ine, Kyoto about half an hour later. Much to Mikan's astonishment, none of the boys nor the girls had been interested in the _beautiful harbour_ or the _charming cottages_ of Ine. They had all been busy with Ruka, who was telling them about the sudden snowfall that day, when they had been shooting the 2nd episode.

"This place reminds me of Venice." Hotaru had come up to her and said quietly. Mikan had only nodded. "I can't believe they're all more interested in Ruka's behind-the-scenes adventures." She said after noticing the girls persisting Ruka to continue the tale.

"I can almost see why..." Hotaru said gesturing towards Mikan's attire. Her yellow suit was blinding in the burning hot sunshine. Mikan ignored her and changed the subject to the shaved ice dessert she was holding. "You sure are fast." She said.

The cup was huge and consisted of red shaved ice flavoured with cherry syrup. "It's not my fault; it's hot as hell here." She said and took a huge bite of the dessert. Mikan could only smile at her friend. As expected, the group had been entirely with Ruka and Natsume until lunch.

* * *

Lunch had again been bickering about who got to sit next to Ruka and Natsume and more question and answer sessions, not that Mikan could hear him out leisurely like the rest of the student body, no, she was running around making sure everybody had what they wanted.

They were due to leave in 25 minutes when she finally got down eating. "How about you just carry that back to the bus? It'll be easier for all of us," Hotaru said when she saw her friend eating so late.

" _Especially_ for you," She added when she saw the expression on Mikan's face. "Since you can't stuff it any further than you already have." It wasn't hard for Hotaru to find out that Mikan had been eating as fast as she could, gulping down large portions.

"I just can't manage the time." Mikan said her hand curled up on her cheek as she sulkily put down her spoon and fork on the glass plate. "You need to stop trying to do _everything_ by yourself. We're not handicapped, for heaven's sake." Hotaru said and Mikan sulked further. "Aren't you supposed to be cheering me up?" She asked.

Hotaru gave a thin smile before replying: "I thought I was." She said teasingly. Mikan couldn't stop a smile herself. 5-10 minutes later, Anna and Nonoko joined Hotaru and Mikan. "They're heavenly Mikan!" Anna said; her eyes dreamy. "You've known them for like, a day!" Mikan said, "I know, right!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "And to think, we have them all to yourselves for another week! Eeee!"

"Okay, I'm just gonna _pretend_ you're not here and eat." Mikan said and did as she said. Mikan had finished a little late but it hadn't mattered as the students were still busy with Ruka, clicking selfies and groupies. Of course, Natsume was nowhere to be found.

Well, it looked like nobody was going anywhere, given the photos and videos being taken by Koko and some other guys, so, Mikan thought it was safe to find Natsume and tell him that it was time to leave. After some time, Mikan had found him right behind where she had been sitting eating lunch.

* * *

"W-Were you here the whole time?" Mikan asked him. He didn't reply, his eyes on his book. "Um, we're leaving so, Uh- I, I just came to tell you that." Stammering wasn't like Mikan. She had never stammered in her life, although with this guy, she wasn't sure if she even knew how to speak. It's like she forgot ABCD...

Then it dawned on her. Right... She still had to apologize. She thought of yesterday and then glanced at his face. Apology felt a long way to go. But that doesn't change the fact that she _was_ rude and that she _wanted_ to apologize.

'Maybe this is why I'm stammering,' she told herself. 'It's the guilt in me.' Mikan said and it did boost her determination if not anything else. And while she was thinking and pondering over ways to say sorry, Hyuuga suddenly stood up, closed his book and looking straight ahead, he started walking towards the foyer like she didn't exist.

"I-I'm sorry for last night!" She called out to him. He looked back expectantly, with a strange interest in his eyes, or maybe it was all just in Mikan's head, she wasn't sure. "I just- I was really rude, I'm very sorry, I didn't-" And before Mikan could finish, Luna had come running towards her shouting her name. "SAKURA!"

"We'd _really_ like to return to the hotel now and that Akira isn't here!" She said in her loud voice. Akira was the driver of the bus, he was quite the ladies man and Mikan was sure she saw him with the waitress a couple of minutes ago.

"Can I just-" Luna was never one to take excuses. "Find him already!" She said and dragged Mikan away. Then she stopped and turned to address Hyuuga. "Would you like to come with us too, Natsume-Kun?" she said, her voice awfully sweet and unsuitable for her in every way.

"..." Natsume had simply walked past her without any comments. Though, Mikan felt like they met eyes for a brief second. She'd just have to apologize to him later, she thought and off she was to find Akira under the empress's orders.

* * *

They were back on the road and in the hotel in half an hour. "Thanks so much, Ruka." Mikan said as she walked with him to the hotel, it was the first time they had talked all day. "I feel like I'm cramming for exams." He said rubbing his temples.

"You're passing with flying colours then. But seriously, thanks for coming, this really means a lot. I was convinced you wouldn't though." Mikan said, again feeling surprised at how freely she could talk to him. "It's always a challenge to get that guy to do my bidding, although this time..." He said stepping away. "This time was different." He said with an interesting smile on his face.

"May I have the honour of knowing?" Mikan said playfully to which Ruka's smile broadened. "Of course milady." He said followed by a curtsy. Mikan couldn't stop her smile. She waited for him to say something.

"I don't know how to tell you, it's just- He tends to slither out of everything but this time... This time, before I even started to persuade him, he just said it to my face. 'I'll do it.' It's still ringing in my ears. 'I'll do the tour, but just this once.' That's what he said." Ruka said his smile lingering on his face.

"Really?" Mikan asked doubtfully. "I know right! It's just not like him. I was dead sure we won't be doing this. 'He's so not gonna agree, this is a waste of time', I said to myself but then when I decided to try my luck and brought up the tour, he abruptly said he'll do it." Ruka said, clearly still in shock.

"What happened exactly?" Mikan asked.

* * *

Flashback:

I was in Natsume's room; the reason why I was here was still yet to be brought up. Then finally, I gathered up the courage and counting my lucky stars and keeping my stars crossed, I turned off the TV and faced him. "So... About the tour..." I said. He looked blank as always.

"...I get it... I'll tell her we're not-" And before I could even finish, he cut me off. "I'll do it." He said. I was shocked out of my mind. I was sure I was hearing things. Noticing my confusion, Natsume said again: "I'll do the tour, but just this once." He said.

I decided not to say any further. I just nodded and went back to my room. I couldn't say anything, could I? I was questioning myself if the person I saw was Natsume or not. I wasn't sure. He looked the same but he didn't feel the same. There was this new aura around him. An aura which I have never seen, this look of interest in his eyes, like he wanted to know. Like he was..., curious.

I have never seen that interest in his eyes before, I let it intact and didn't disturb him.

End of flashback.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Ruka said resting his elbow against the bus. "Wait... curious about... What?" Mikan said, her thoughts and mind were now full of Natsume, his face, his expression, his words from yesterday.

"Sadly, that only he knows. I'm not that well-informed despite being his best friend, sorry." Ruka said, his face showing his disappointment. "Although I think I do have a hunch..." He said a glint visible in his eyes.

"What? What?" Mikan had suddenly become very interested. "Why don't you find out yourself? And besides, it's just a hunch, I have no confidence in it being accurate, that guy is full of surprises after all." He said with a carefree attitude and marched back to his room. "I'll see you later, bye." He said.

Mikan wasn't satisfied though; she was dying to know, now more than ever. "Bye." She said with a dull tone. It astounded her, that she was so interested in both of these actors, their life, their past, their present, and their plans and thoughts about the future.

Before it had only been Ruka, but now she was a lot more interested in Natsume Hyuuga. She felt excitement and enthusiasm when she thought of them and the days they were going to spend together on the tour. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

What's the secret behind Natsume's sudden approval? Will Mikan be able to see a different side of him? To find out, stay tuned! The next chapter of GA: StarStruck will be out soon!


	5. Ch 5 - Duty calls

A/N: Doubts, reviews, criticism I'm open to all, you know the name and address, you are free to ask me anything. Thxs for all the reviews, I'll keep you posted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

The tour was wonderful for now. The students were extremely happy, especially being treated to stories every day. "Did you save him Ruka?" Anna asked. Ruka had been telling everybody how the director had got tangled in some fishing lines and nearly went over the edge of the lobster boat.

"No, I didn't. We were on the other side of the boat when it happened. I think it was the soundman." Ruka said. There was a sound of disappointment from the group. "Oh." They all said in a chorus.

It was the second day of the tour, we were all standing on a pleasure boat at Lake Biwa, from the 6th episode 'Case 6: Liquid Alibi', but the historic Hikone castle or the sacred Chikubu Island where the goddess Benzaiten is said to reside was of zero importance to the students.

"One day or the other, I swear, I'm gonna throw them off board and no soundman will be present to save the day and if he is, I'll throw him off as well." Hotaru threatened. "Whoa, what's got you in a mood?" Mikan asked her BF who was glaring at their classmates. "I have no problem whatsoever with their bedtime story sessions but they're blocking my way!" She complained. Mikan rose an eyebrow.

"To what?!" She asked. "To the boat's storage supply and kitchen! I'm starving here and I couldn't eat properly thanks to all our students so happily donating away our supply of food to Mr. Goldilocks there!" She said and strode off as Mikan stared in disbelief at her friend. Mikan chuckled underneath.

* * *

She was joined suddenly by Natsume standing right next to her, clutching the railing, staring at the glistening water. He said nothing nor did Mikan but she knew that she had to say something. She looked around frantically, they were all alone.

"Um, I didn't- Yesterday, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so rude, it wasn't your fault, at all. In-In any case, I shouldn't have talked to you that way, I'm really very- I'm sorry." Mikan said. She couldn't find a better topic than this. It was like, the only thing she wanted to talk about, to him, at least.

Natsume was still staring at the sea, like he didn't hear anything, his hair flowing like the tidal bore below. Mikan sighed as she turned back and stared at the sea too. 'What the hell is wrong with him? Can't he show _some_ emotion?' Mikan thought as she risked a glance at the poker-faced guest beside her. Yep, still poker-faced.

"Since that incident, the director refused to do any scenes on the lake. We had a hard time trying to persuade him." Mikan noticed Natsume roll his eyes as Ruka continued his tale to the students. He seemed sort of annoyed. The girls laughed out loud then. Mikan guessed if the laughing was the cause.

"Uh- Must-Must be hard, huh? Being an actor and all..." Mikan said, trying to fix the tense atmosphere. "It wouldn't be if he stopped lying." Natsume said, his voice low yet hoarse. Then, his eyes went wide, Mikan knew then that he had said that involuntarily. She couldn't help smiling and bit her lip hard, to stop herself.

"Lie about what?" She asked instead, normally. "..." Natsume stared at her before sighing. "None of that ever happened." He said, his back to the water now. "You mean with the director?" Mikan asked, turning around with him, observing Ruka. "That and all that he has said to them." He said.

"So, so nothing he said was true?" Mikan asked, wide eyed. "What _did_ he say?" Natsume asked. There were a lot he had said and Mikan chose a handful of incidents to tell to Natsume.

* * *

"Patch, your dog, finding a stolen necklace and you decided to use that in the show before the owner contacted you about it?" Natsume replied immediately. "Not true." Mikan thought again before replying. "The time when you were all snowed together while filming the 2nd episode?" Mikan asked. "Nope." Natsume said putting little thought on it.

"He also said that the female lead, Ruka's object of affections in the series, their romance had spilled into real life, although it was one sided, from the girl's side." Mikan said, her smile was uncontrollable this time.

"It was more of a crush, besides, she already had a boyfriend." He said his hands crossed against his chest. Mikan smiled as she said: "It's all been lies?" She asked, Natsume didn't respond this time, he simply looked away. Mikan took this chance to giggle underneath her breath. She was quite amused, to be true, an actor coming up with stories to tell everybody...

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, I should be going; we've almost reached shore." Mikan said as she walked away, still giggling. When everybody was off the boat, Mikan decided to walk to their next destination, a pub a hundred yards up the road.

Narumi sensei had been feeling quite bold, arranging for reservations at a pub for the students to get refreshed after the boat ride and a long walk.

* * *

While walking, Ruka fell into step beside Mikan and Hotaru. "How am I doing, Sakura?" He asked. "Hello there, friend of Sakura's." He said after noticing Hotaru. "It's Imai. Imai Hotaru." Hotaru said, shaking his extended hand as they walked. she still glared at him in secret. Mikan nudged her at the side. Hotaru regained her friendly face. "Of course." Ruka said and looked at Mikan for his answer.

"Staying within the boundaries of reality at least." Mikan said since the cat was out of the bag. "You found out?" Ruka asked surprised. "I have sharp ears. You didn't think I wouldn't find out, did you?" Mikan said coyly. "Hey, I was gonna tell you! But, my bad." Ruka said raising his hands in defeat.

Mikan explained everything to a confused Hotaru who wasn't as surprised as Ruka had expected her to be. "Anyways, what were you talking about?" Ruka asked, his turn to act coy, he thought. "With whom?" Mikan asked innocently.

"With Natsume." Ruka said bringing it up as lightly as he could. "I would've loved to tell you Ruka, I would have truly, but I have other affairs to attend to." Mikan said as she walked ahead, smiling at Ruka's disappointed face.

Mikan knew when they were heading back to the bus after snacking, chatting and singing in the pub that all the students were happy. Tired, full and happy. "I did enjoy today. Goodnight." Luna said her voice a little gruff like she had forced herself to say it. But Mikan knew that all Luna cared about was sitting next to Ruka/Natsume. She would be happy wallowing like a pig as long as she was beside any one of them.

* * *

The next day, however wasn't so fruitful, especially for Natsume. Breakfast was at the hotel, Ruka was dragged around by the students to the mini amphitheatre where they had persisted he act out some scenes. Mikan had seen Natsume go to the cafe on the beach, down from the hotel.

Half an hour later, Luna had asked Mikan where Natsume was, and in her busyness, Mikan had absentmindedly told Luna. Natsume had been furious to find Luna, waving at him. He had spent the entire morning roaming around trying to get Luna off his trail but to no avail.

At lunch, Natsume had somehow managed to catch Mikan and Ruka alone and yelled at them non-stop. "I don't wanna waste my time and I'm sure you don't wanna add fuel to my fire, so 'fess up!" He roars.

Of course, Mikan was too scared to confess, and Ruka, too afraid to deny. What would happen to Sakura if he told on her?! They both stood there like statues until finally, Mikan owned up.

"It was me. I told her but I didn't mean to, it just slipped out, I was so busy in work that I didn't realize-" Mikan tried to elaborate but Natsume's glare had shut her up. All she could say was: "I'm sorry," But Natsume wasn't satisfied. "It won't happen again." Mikan added but Natsume still glared down at her, hard.

Mikan had been wondering if he had been contemplating _Murder_ , it sure looked that way. But Natsume proved her wrong; he turned and walked away without a word. Mikan knew she'd have to apologize again, since she'd never seen someone _so_ _angry_ before, ever. She sighed at his retreating figure.

"Don't worry about it. He's always like that, I'll talk to him." Ruka re-assured her with a smile. She felt so at ease with him and so at edge with the other. Brushing her feelings aside, Mikan got back to work.

* * *

Later that day, the group were all extra early; they were all particularly excited for this destination from 'Case 12: Crystal Pendulum', they were supposed to witness the floating lanterns festival otherwise known as 'Tōrō nagashi'. Narumi sensei had even rented out Yukatas and Kimonos for everybody.

Hotaru was by far everyone's favourite. It was true to her name, her Yukata was completely black with neon fireflies, green leaves and small blue flowers. It was extremely beautiful; she was like, walking scenery. Luna's had been pretty too, her Yukata was dark purple decorated with ornate magenta and pink coloured fish.

They were all eagerly waiting for Mikan but weren't so pleased when Mikan had finally showed up. "What in the world? Why are you still wearing that?" Sumire was the first to ask, surprisingly. "Uh.., 'because I'm _supposed_ to wear it...?" Mikan said, glancing down at her dreadful attire.

"Sue me if I let you board the bus in that thing! No way girl, you'll be wearing this, full and final!" Sumire said holding a parcel with Mikan's name on it. "But, I am to wear my uniform on all occasions..." Mikan said taking the parcel, she looked at it doubtfully. "I can't just-" Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru had already dragged her away.

Everyone was expecting Mikan to be in her Yukata but Mikan, true to her duty, was still in the yellow suit although her hair was done in a messy side bun. Her eyes were done with a touch of orange and red, her lips a normal pink with a bit of gloss.

* * *

Anna and Nonoko complained throughout the tour. "It's not that bad and it has its uses too." Mikan said but she was regretting wearing it the moment she got off the bus. She couldn't find the right words but she knew how she felt. "I feel stupid." She said.

Her girlfriends looked at her and blinked twice before erupting into laughter. "Well, that's the whole idea of looking as _stunning_ as you are." Sumire said sarcastically. Mikan simply stormed off in anger. It had become a laughing matter for everybody else, but she was being serious. She shifted uncomfortably in her yellow get-up as passerby's stared at her like she was some exotic bird in a cage, at a zoo.

"Ignore them. I do." Hotaru said, standing beside her, munching on cotton candy. Mikan simply smiled as she shook her head disappointedly. "What? It's a festival!" Hotaru said which made Mikan only smile further.

"There are a lot of advantages to cute girls like us sticking together, you know..." Hotaru said with a grin Mikan had _almost_ never seen before. She knew Hotaru was paying her a compliment but she couldn't feel it.

Who would find her cute in _this_ costume? Ruka approached them from behind. "I see that outfit hasn't got any more attractive." He commented, standing beside her, Natsume was with him too, Mikan realized.

He was staring at her; she realized and looked away awkwardly. "It isn't that bad, I mean... it isn't the dress, it's- Okay, it is pretty bad." Ruka said, worrying if he had hurt her feelings.

Natsume gave an inward sigh. "It's the yellow. The yellow legs, especially. And the scarf. And the coat too. Lose them all if you're feeling that obnoxious and besides, it's not like you have to wear all of them."

Mikan felt like it wasn't a bad idea. In fact, he was right. She really didn't have to wear everything. Everyone else agreed too. "That's not a half-bad idea." Hotaru said.

"Changing rooms are that way." Ruka pointed to a secluded tent. Mikan actually felt better. She didn't feel like a clown, entertaining guests at the very least. She felt normal suddenly after losing her stockings, scarf and coat.

She was now, in an off-the-shoulder top and a pencil mini skirt with yellow pumps. She didn't look as bad as she did before and her makeup helped as well. They explored the festival together after that, from eating and playing fun games to watching the lanterns and the fireworks in the end, they were together all the time, and Mikan felt a lot better with them than by herself.

* * *

When everybody had boarded the bus again, Anna and Nonoko had commented on Mikan's new attire. "Mikan, that's not half bad. It actually looks good, that dreadful dress, for once." They said and Mikan smiled, happy for once. "It was Hyuuga's idea." She said pointing at him as she noticed his eyebrows twitch at the mention of his name.

"Uh..., Um... H-Hotaru and Ru- Nogi also helped me with it." She said abruptly. Anna simply smiled and Nonoko did the same with an "Oh..." escaping from her mouth. "But isn't that against the rules?" Luna pointed out as expected.

"The guidebook only mentioned that I need to wear my uniform on all occasions, it didn't say anything about wearing _all_ of it." Mikan replied coyly as Luna shot daggers at her for the sarcastic reply and shut up at once.

Mikan and Natsume once again meet eyes and Mikan could have sworn he smiled, it was briefer than a second, lighter than a feather and almost imaginary. She turned back, not believing what she just saw. She turned back again to see that he had closed his eyes. Despite herself, Mikan smiled and shook her head, telling herself that it was all in her head and read the itinerary once again.

But she couldn't get it out of her head. It's not something you get to see everyday after all. She looked back once again, their eyes met again and she turned back abruptly, grinning for no reason. Maybe it wasn't imaginary after all, she thought and closed the document and laid back in her seat, closing her eyes as the image played again and again in her head.

* * *

Is this the end of Mikan's problems or is it just the beginning? Who is the guest Mikan is likely to fall for or is already falling for? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	6. Ch 6 - Am I? Interested? In her

A/N: How would you feel if you're falling for someone? Happy? Scared? On cloud nine? Natsume Hyuuga feels like he might lose his head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Induratize. It means to make one's own heart hardened or resistant to the idea of love. Whenever Mikan saw Natsume, lost in his faraway world, this particular word came first to mind.

It fit him perfectly, she thought, but then again, it might not. She didn't know what Natsume Hyuuga thought about love after all. And she didn't care to know either.

And as much as Mikan would've loved to sit and idly chat and study and gossip about the stars with her friends like a normal person, she was stuck running around in circles with Ms. Himemiya on the phone, extremely unhelpful and downright drunk. She was muttering something about her dislike for men and the purity of her den...

Mikan hadn't meant to be rude but neither seeing a way out of this madness nor a way to understand what this 'den' meant, she had to cut off the line. They would understand later if she explained to them, she thought, hopefully.

* * *

"I thought you'd have gotten a hang on things by now." Ruka commented as he saw her run from one end of the foyer to the other. "I guess not." He grinned.

"It's nice to see you too Ruka." Mikan said with a quick smile. "You know, Sakura, I'm craving a drink suddenly." Ruka said playfully to gain Mikan's attention, he gained it all right.

"Oh, just tell me what you'd like; I'll have it ordered right away. Cosmopolitan, if I recall, is your favourite? Should I call for some?" Mikan said hurriedly.

"Whoa, Whoa, easy there. And it's not; you shouldn't believe everything you see in magazines. I'll have an Aviation, or a Manhattan, or a Bellini, whichever you can find first, Thanks." Ruka said as he sat down beside Natsume.

"Of course. I'll just be a minute." Mikan was fast on her feet as she came back with a mug of Manhattan. "Fine silver." Natsume chuckled as he saw the mug filled with red liquid.

"I'm sorry, they're having a party tonight and they need the glasses, all I could get was this." Mikan apologized as she handed the mug. "It'll do just fine, thank you." Ruka said glaring at Natsume, signalling him to shut the hell up. "Would you like something too?" Mikan asked the latter who was unbothered.

He simply shook his head and Mikan understood. "Just try not to blow my cover this time, 'cause I promise I won't take it lightly." He said with a scowl and left leaving Mikan and Ruka bewildered.

"Is he always like that?" Mikan asked finally. "Welcome to my world." Ruka said and raised his mug. "How does he ever manage to pull off the interviews for the press?" Mikan pressed further.

"He doesn't. I do all the talking, he nods." Ruka said as he took a sip of the juicy drink. "And still stays in the limelight?" Mikan asked, curious.

"And still stays in the limelight. It's part of his irresistible charm, you see. You gotta admit though, it just knocks people dead without having to do a thing." He said with a frown.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Mikan said. Ruka looked up to see amusement in Mikan's playful eyes. "Is that a challenge?" Ruka said placing his mug down. "Only if you want it to be." Mikan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, you are so on! There is such a thing as 'being too handsome' like Natsume, and my bet is that for the whole day, today if somebody doesn't surrender to that sphere of prettiness Natsume emits, you win."

"You sure are eager." Mikan stared at Natsume walking out to of the hotel doors ignoring every girl/guy's attempt in starting a conversation and back at Ruka. "Why?" Mikan asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I made the very same bet with too many people and I won every time." He said. "In that case, I hope you've got your pants full, because you are gonna pay me big time if I win this!" Mikan said brimming with self-confidence.

"That's right. _If_ you win this, which I am pretty sure you won't. Good luck finding someone who'll be mean to the dream of every girl and guy alive. I don't think even the laws of nature work against that sphere of prettiness." Ruka said as Mikan started having second thoughts about her bet. "I'll find someone. It can be anyone, right?" Mikan said.

"Oh sure, pick a puppy lying on the street too if you want, as long as it's mean to him. That's my only condition, whatever it may be, it should be mean to Natsume Hyuuga and if you, by any sort of miracle, do find someone or something you win." Ruka said grinning broadly like he had already won. "Deal." Mikan shook his hand.

* * *

It was already past 8 o'clock when Mikan finally got down thinking about the bet she had made, she hated losing after all. "So? Are you ready to admit defeat yet?" Ruka walked up to her.

"Never. I'm only starting anyways. Like literally, I'm only just starting." Mikan said as she smiled unfazed. "Well, there's Natsume right now." Ruka pointed to a coffee sipping Natsume reading his novel leisurely.

Mikan kept a close watch on Natsume after that, as he received 4 different tequila sunrises from 4 different customers, for free, all expenses paid. He sent them all back with an irritated expression on his face.

And in his hurry to leave before he acquired _another_ freaking tequila sunrise, he stepped on a girl's shoe, causing her to lose her balance, fall down and spill her drink on herself.

"Sorry." Natsume said to the girl like he had done nothing wrong. "Oh, it's all good. My word though, what heels! Wherever did you buy them?" She asked cheerfully.

Natsume forcefully yanked her up, annoyed by her behaviour and _she_ was older! "My apologies! Africa, I'll send you my tailor's address but at present, I must go." He said and scrambled away.

Mikan watched as Ruka laughed out loud. "I'm telling you the sphere of prettiness is all powerful and the world is too shallow to work against it! No wonder Natsume hates it!" He said merrily as Mikan shifted her focus back to Natsume, unwilling to give up.

Natsume sits down with Mikan's girlfriends who are more shocked than Natsume himself. "Is there a problem?" Natsume asks Anna after her continuous staring.

"Oh no! Not at all! It's just that- You kind of caught us off guard, that's all! Is something wrong?" Anna asked politely. "No, not a thing. Do you mind?" He asked. Of course, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were more than happy to have him no matter his reasons.

Hotaru remained stoic, content with her basket of French fries before her. Mikan delirious of herself winning in this situation, sat down beside Natsume and Hotaru with Ruka. "Hi guys, what's up?" She asked before seating herself.

Natsume never spoke a word to her, he just slipped further inside the booth. Mikan was almost disappointed with him being so antisocial with her. "So, what's up with you guys?" Nonoko asked Ruka who grinned but before he could lay out the bet that had been finalized between himself and Mikan, Natsume's hand got slapped away from the basket of fries.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Hotaru said loudly for half the bar to hear. "Your Bambi eyes don't work on me, very sorry." She said pulling the basket towards herself. "Hotaru, that was just plain rude!" Anna and Nonoko complained.

"I don't care, I'm hungry. You want fries, you can walk your pretty face over to the bar and order your own since you ain't getting a piece from me!" Hotaru said as she popped a piece into her own mouth and chewed leisurely while tampering with her phone.

"Oh... My... God." Mikan raised a shocked hand to her mouth. "What?! Look, Amateur hour, I don't know what trick you have up your sleeve but get this straight and get it right, I'm NOT giving you my fries!" She said hell bent on not giving up her fries.

"Whoever said I wanted them?" Natsume said bewildered and reached across the table, past the fries to the napkin holder and pulled one out wiping his hand clean of some gooey liquid.

"Oh. Well, at least you won't get any ideas. Sorry 'bout your hand, by the way." Hotaru said and dismissed the whole thing casually while the girls just stared horrified. "I'm so sorry Natsume-Kun. Hotaru is always like this." They apologized to an infuriated Natsume.

"YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_ Hotaru!" Mikan throws her arms around Hotaru pulling her in for a friendly hug. "Well, I'll be damned..." Ruka said, shock and disappointment written on his face.

"Pay up! Come on, pay up!" Mikan said immediately. "All right, all right! You won fair and square." Ruka said as he surrendered his whole wallet to Mikan.

"Guys, order whatever you want, the evening's on me!" Mikan said as the crowd cheered, bewildered but happy. After all, who are they to turn down free drinks?

* * *

The next day:

The tour was off to a great start today, they were visiting the Sarobetsu plains in Hokkaido, Japan for some sightseeing. Although, from the looks of things, Mikan wasn't sure what the students were sightseeing – the plains or the actors. She smiled disappointedly at the girls hogging Ruka.

"Hi." Mikan walked over to Natsume and said. He remained ignorant. "I know you aren't mute or something so, a simple 'Hi' couldn't hurt you know... I mean, like it or not, you're stuck here with us for a week." Mikan said. Natsume still remained ignorant as he shrugged at her.

"I'm Mikan." Mikan said as she held out her hand, hoping he would shake it. After a long sigh, he did. "Natsume," He said as he held her hand. "Pleasure." He said with a stoic face.

"You don't have to try THAT hard, you know." Mikan said, awkwardly shaking his hand. "So, Natsume... What got you into this business?" Mikan asked. "Necessity." He said bluntly.

"Wow... That's... Blunt. Real blunt." Mikan said with a chuckle. He shrugged again. "What did you do before this then?" Mikan pressed further, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Nothing." He said his voice downright flat. "You don't... talk much, do you?" Mikan said, a little accusingly, since she felt a little down doing all the talking.

"You noticed? Quite impressive." He said mockingly. Mikan smiled despite feeling annoyed. "What can I say? We're born with a few certain qualities." She said.

"Mikan!" Mikan turned to see Sumire calling her. "Gotta go. Duty calls! I'll see you around." Mikan said. "Any doubt?" He said, his voice laced with something between annoyment and disappointment or with both. "Nope." Mikan called out as she made her way to Sumire.

"That was awkward." Ruka commented to his best friend. "What was?" He asked. "You getting social. You actually acting interested. You not ignoring Sakura. Take your pick. I could lay out some more if you want." Ruka grinned as his best friend rolled his eyes.

"She came by to say hi." He shrugged. "All that time and trouble for a simple 'Hi'? I don't think so!" Ruka was ruthless. Natsume wasn't exactly easy either.

"I _could_ just tell her off, you know. This is me being civil, because _you_ want me to be. I would _gladly_ stop if you'd say the word." He emphasized every word and he wasn't joking.

Ruka shrugged. "I said that. Act civil, have fun, talk, etc, etc. I meant the student body as a whole, not one person in particular." He replied coyly. "One is more than enough to handle. I'm not some prized pet." That one had to be her. What a choice!

"I'm not complaining. I was just saying that, maybe, for once, you were interested..." He dropped the bombshell on his way back. "... In someone."

* * *

Was he? Interested in her? He didn't hate their conversation and she wasn't like other woman either, swooning over him like some damsel in distress. She was in control and some part of him liked that. The fact that she could speak and stand up for herself.

She wasn't perfect. She felt insecure at times too but that amused him. The way she pushed herself further even though she looked like a migrating duck. He lifted his eyes and set them on her, laughing at the sight of her.

She looked ridiculous all right. And she didn't care, maybe she did care, but she didn't let it affect her. She moved from one place to another, without so much as a break like that day when she had lunch late, at almost 3 o'clock.

Yep, he was there and he had heard every word. He didn't know why, but he did hear them talking. He was developing a weird interest in her. The fact that he was right now looking at her was enough to prove that.

That he was thinking about her and that his bloody stupidly sharp friend noticed his attraction to her added to his misery. Here's the worst part of all: Even though he wasn't sure if he was interested in her, he didn't seem repulsed by the idea.

Worst part indeed. He ran a frustrated hand through his locks. He was doing this? He was actually interested? No way, no, no, no! Either he really was, or the whole world had lost it's head.

The world has lost its head. For Natsume Hyuuga, admitting to the world that they have lost their head is no big deal. Admitting to himself that he might be interested in a girl was a big deal. Since it was close to impossible.

But the more he looked at her, the more he desired to keep on looking. Forget the world, if this continues, he might lose his head! Which is bigger than any f#&*ing deal is. But as one cannot work against the laws of gravity, one cannot ignore the feeling that really is by pretending it doesn't exist, can they?

Nope they can't. So find out what happens to Natsume and his unresolved feelings and if they're returned or not in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	7. Ch 7 - A sudden visit

A/N: Little sisters. Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em. That's Natsume talking. No offense, little sisters of the world (Me included) :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Would you pick that up already? It's getting on my nerves!" In room no. _62_ , Ruka was getting more and more aggravated by the minute. Natsume's phone had been continuously ringing for the past 25 minutes with no sign of Natsume picking it up.

"Leave it alone. It's Aoi again. I'm sure." In the hopes of rebuking Natsume, Ruka checks the dial log, only to be utterly disappointed. "How can you tell without even looking?" He asked suspiciously.

"Who else is _that_ persistent enough to call me for the 13th time at one in the night?" He shot back sarcastically, although Ruka had to agree, he was absolutely right. Aoi _is_ persistent, really persistent. Of course, he didn't though.

He frowned instead. Natsume smirked at him intentionally. "Okay, your lordship, hope you enjoy your – whatever it is that you're doing – by yourself. I'm going to bed. 'Night!" Ruka said, his mood and spirit lightened at the thought of the tour ahead.

"Night..." Natsume replied softly, a thin smile spreading across his face as he typed a text to Aoi (The calls were getting to him too now). _'Get your ass to bed and stop freaking calling me!'_

Aoi's reply came soon after, within minutes. _'_ _Love you, sweet dreams!'_ He didn't let it get to him, but Natsume was happy, in his own bizarre way of being happy. He didn't reply though, he was feeling too lazy to do so.

He woke up quite early the next morning, Aoi's idea of a joke, apparently. Natsume without much success in remembering where he had left the goddamn thing, left the room having no other choice since his phone was ringing, ringing and keeping on ringing like it was possessed.

The waitress in the cafeteria wouldn't stop staring at him, for heaven's sake, what did they think he was, some caged animal in a zoo? He crossly stormed off to the hotel lobby without placing an order, the reason why he was in the cafe in the first place. He sat there without much to do, watching the people pass by.

* * *

"Why you're early," Natsume turned to see a familiar face. It was Bananas, his new tour guide. He reasoned he'd have to pick a better nickname out for her later. She was out of her uniform, _thank god_ , and in a Bohemian long skirt, a completely black tank top with some translucent detailing and brown boots.

She was reasonably good looking, Natsume thought, as he inspected her quickly, top to bottom. Her hair was done in a side swept high ponytail, no makeup evident on her face. She was recently out of the bath, he noticed. He unconsciously blushed at remembering Ruka and his conversation about his being interested in her yesterday. He hid it professionally, his blush with his long bangs.

"Everything okay?" She asked, concerned as always. Natsume didn't even have to ask, Mikan was ready about everything. "Can I get you something? Tea... Coffee... Breakfast?" She asked politely, Natsume let out a breath of relief as he replied: "Coffee would do." He said stoically and _almost_ regretted it immediately.

According to him, Mikan wasn't a fan girl (shockingly) but wasn't one with whom he could talk like he wished. She wouldn't take it lightly, after all. But then, in the end, he didn't care. _'To hell with it all'_ He thought and lay back in his seat.

Mikan, although, wasn't who Natsume thought she was. His first impression of her in the hotel room had made him think that she was this rude, impulsive woman who would go to great lengths to achieve what she desired at all costs.

He was wrong, completely wrong as he got to observe her in the past 2 days. He wasn't sure how she would react but was wrong to think that she would be offended and start a lecture in basic ethics.

Plus, he was beginning to conjure up some sort of uncharted feelings for her, which bothered him. He decided he should ignore and give her the cold shoulder like everyone else but he couldn't. He didn't want to. For some bizarre reason he hasn't yet found yet.

Mikan was calm, composed all the while as she went off without a word and came back with a steaming cup of coffee. "Your coffee." She said and placed the cup on the glass table in front of Natsume.

"So, what's wrong? You're obviously not a morning person." He shot her a look. She hesitated as she said: "Well, I didn't peg you as one. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She said, her cheeks growing red.

' _Heh, what do you know...'_ He simply observed her silently. She started rubbing her wrists awkwardly, he noticed. He smirked, despite not knowing why. "Um..., I'll be going then?" She rose finally, clearly agitated with the stares.

Natsume didn't know why, but something about Mikan amused him. The way she was always on her feet about everything, the way she wasn't all over him or Ruka, the way she fidgeted with her hands when she was nervous or exhilarated, the way she would wet her lips again and again when she was frustrated or anxious with something... There was something about her that he couldn't get out of his head. "I'll come with." He said without thinking.

"Huh?" Obviously, he was more surprised than Mikan. "...There's nothing better to do here anyways." He said it as casually as he could hiding his surprise at his words and his emotions as well.

' _Might as well go with Bananas, how bad can it be?'_ He said to himself. "Well, yeah. Sure. I don't mind but don't say I didn't warn you. Himemiya's a real weirdo. And I don't think- I don't think she'll be pleased to see you, she hates men." She said, visibly taken back and slightly confused.

"That just adds to my purpose, if I have to, I'd say we're a bit alike." Natsume said high in his spirits, higher than Mikan had ever seen him since the tour.

"You hate..., women?" Mikan guessed, her disappointment finding its way through her face. "Not all women." Natsume replied to her relief, with a smirk. Was he flirting with her? He didn't know himself!

"Who is she, by the way?" He asked, suddenly realizing his position. Mikan smugly grinned. "You'll know soon enough." She said haughtily. "You never answered me, you know. Why are _you_ up so early?" She asked again, anticipating answers. She got one, which wasn't so satisfying.

"..." He stared at her for a few moments, then turned and headed towards the huge glass doors. "You coming sunshine?" He called out after her. Mikan shook her head disappointedly and followed after him.

"It's Mikan, I told you before." She said, introducing herself once again. "Do I look like I care?" Natsume couldn't help himself. He had to keep up that reputation, after all. "I care." She replied playfully. "Good for you. But I still don't." He replied as she smiled wryly at his eccentricity.

* * *

Mikan didn't know why, but, she was with the infamous and somewhat rebel of an actor Natsume Hyuuga and they were going to meet Ms. Himemiya, _together_. She didn't understand why he was with her, or why he was up so early.

She had suggested a cab, but for some reason, Natsume preferred walking. Mikan was actually happy that they were walking, since it was a walkable distance but had suggested the cab because she knew Natsume hated crowds.

As they walked side by side, more and more people followed them, spoke out to him, and even took pictures. Mikan couldn't understand the reason behind his choice. Although, he never complained, his expression got more and more... Scary and somewhat sinister by the minute, like he was going to murder someone.

"You look like Snape from Harry Potter, you know..." She said finally, to break the ice. He looked at her weirdly, baffled and bewildered. "Who?"

* * *

Back at Hotel _Sea Breeze_ , in room No. _61_ , Ruka was frantically searching for a missing Natsume. He was speaking to Aoi, who was worried that her prank had gone too far.

She realized that she should apologize, although no matter how many times she called, no one picked up the damn phone. She even called through the receptionist but to no avail.

"That's strange. He's not in the hotel lobby or cafe either! The receptionist said that he was here, in the lobby! But I can't find him and the bloody idiot doesn't have his cell!"

Obviously, Ruka had to stop at some point, hoping that Natsume would call him on his own accord. He was a grown man, how can he just disappear like that? And that too, without telling his so called best bud! Then again, Natsume didn't tell him most things...

* * *

"Who again?" Natsume asked, bewildered.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Harry Potter!" Mikan said, somewhat shocked.

"...?" Natsume simply shrugged as Mikan sucks her lips in, trying not to laugh out loud. "How is that even possible?! Everybody's seen Harry potter or at least heard of it!" She said.

"And you _always_ have a book with you!" She gestured towards the novel he held. "I'm not 'everybody', and I only read women's fiction, suspense and classics." He said, and held up his worn out _Rebecca_ by _Daphne Du Maurier._

Mikan immediately identified the book. "Hey, I've read that! It's the one where the husband kills the first wife and then distances himself from the second because of the trauma!" She declared innocently.

"Gee, thanks! You just ruined my whole book!" Natsume said. Mikan snatches the book from his hands to read the first page. "Yeah, it's the same book, I've read it!" She said, flipping it back and front.

 _"Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again."_ She recited the first line of the book out loud, as Natsume joined her. She smiled at him when both of them said it in sync.

"Though, I didn't like this book very much..., _especially_ Mrs. Danvers!" Mikan said, handing it back to him. "Oh? Then, in your highly _esteemed_ opinion, which book would you suggest? Provided it is centered on women, and is a classic?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am no fool, I do understand sarcasm Mr. Natsume Hyuuga and that one's quite easy: _Pride and Prejudice_ by _Jane Austen_ and _Little Women_ by _Louisa May Alcott_."

"Not my fancy." Natsume said almost immediately. "You've read them though?" Mikan asked. "Didn't you read this?" He said and held up his book again. Mikan chooses not to answer him. "Funny though, you say you hate women and yet-" Natsume cuts her off.

"I do hate them but that has nothing to do with me reading about them. And I have a pretty good and valid reason for hating them. And I hate only particular types of women, you should know that by now." He said a hint of sarcasm and a sort of irritation in his voice.

"Why do you hate them then? You're gay?" She asked a wry grin on her face as Natsume almost chokes on the question although there's nothing in his mouth.

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" He said, refusing to answer the question laid out to him. It was so stupid, the words eluded him. "From you, actually." She said unceremoniously. He looked at her weirdly as she laughed out loud this time.

"Apparently." Natsume said shaking his head dismissively although the question rotated in his head. "Well, it's not my fault. You're just so- You're so asocial!" She declared like it wasn't already known to half of the world.

"For what it's worth, asocial refers to the lack of motivation to engage in social interaction and if you haven't noticed, I do interact. Not with everybody, that's all." Natsume was awfully precise in everything.

"How does one argue with you?" Mikan asked running a hand through her hair. "Simple, one doesn't." Natsume said smirking.

* * *

"I believe this is the place we're looking for? Hana Hime Den." Natsume said with a weird tone.

Mikan turned to look in Natsume's direction and laughed at his confusion. "Told you. Ms. Himemiya hates men and she doesn't let them get near her." She said. _'Men Not Allowed'_ was written on the white board in huge red letters. "I didn't... _think_ to _this_ extent." Natsume said, visibly taken aback.

"I'll ask for an exception this time. I wouldn't want you to stand here all alone." Mikan said and pressed the intercom button. "Hello? This is Mikan Sakura; I have an appointment with Ms. Himemiya?"

Another gentle voice answered her instantly. "One second, let me check. Yes, Ms. Sakura, come right up to the first floor please. Hii-sama is waiting for you on the door to the left." She said softly.

Natsume turned to look at erratic and weird strangers staring at him. He stepped closer to Mikan and the women stepped back although the stares didn't reduce. They got the message he was unintentionally giving by stepping closer to Mikan: He was taken.

"No way in hell, I'm not staying here." He said with a disgusted look. Mikan turned to look at women ogling at the sight of him. She grinned. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." She replied as she turned back around to speak into the intercom.

What's the reason for Mikan's sudden visit to Himemiya? And will she be able to convince the ladies there to let Natsume in or will he left out in the not so lonesome streets where he's threatened to be flooded by every girl alive? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	8. Ch 8 - To Himemiya's mansion

A/N: The funny thing about love is that, no matter how hard you try, you just can't stop getting attracted towards them. Natsume tries. Real hard. He's in for it. He soon gives up like all heroes of a Rom-Com.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Actually there's been a slight-" But before Mikan could finish, Natsume placed a firm hand over her lips. "?!" She turned around to see him shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Hello? Ms. Sakura, are you there?" The voice from the intercom interrogated. "It's nothing, I'm sorry..." Mikan said quickly and stepped inside wearily.

"I'd rather handle it myself." He said, to Mikan's surprise. She shook it off and simply shrugged.

They took the stairs to the first floor where all the ladies in black and red and white all responded with surprise upon seeing Natsume. "Heh, not the usual 'hi' I get, not bad." He said and made his way to the counter.

An attractive woman with chestnut brown hair was at the counter staring at him in shock, her mouth a little ajar. "Um, I'm sorry sir, but you're not allowed up here..." She said politely, blinking herself back to reality.

"This is a ladies only institution, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said, reserved and collected while the rest of the 'ladies' had already started whispering.

Mikan made her way to the door on the left, knocked and went inside. "Excuse me, Ms. Himemiya?" She said as she opened the door. A beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair smiled at her from the couch. She set down her teacup and gestured for Mikan to come in.

"I assume you're here because of _that_?" She asked. Mikan smiled sheepishly as she noted her traditional clothes and exquisite hairpins. It took Mikan nearly an hour or two to finally get out of the room and through the door.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Natsume commented, seated on an elegant couch. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take me this long, she was quite-." Mikan replied curtly before cutting off eyeing the woman behind the counter.

"We should be leaving, thank you for everything." She said to the woman who smiled back. "Weird, anyways, I'm quite surprised they let you stay..." She finished as soon as they stepped out.

"I have my ways." Natsume replied, grinning in a mischievous way. " _Ways_ don't work out here that often; you might be the first male specimen to enter, even male dogs aren't allowed on Himemiya's watch!" Mikan retorted.

Natsume sighed before letting out the truth. "If you have to know, my mom used to work here. She was the right hand woman for the weird CEO and let's just say, she got promoted from employee to first VIP member when she left and made it big in the business world." Mikan listened with interest.

"You're the son of a businesswoman?" She asked almost suspiciously. "And a lousy painter, my old man." Natsume replied. "Huh. I guess that explains why I was so surprised that I hadn't heard the name Hyuuga before in the acting industry. I thought you were a descendant or something." Mikan said tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"So why'd you get into acting?" She asked, walking in sync with him. "Like I said before, Firstly, necessity. Next, because I was being scouted and forced to get into it." He said robotically without a hint of expression.

"So you don't like acting?" She asked, enjoying where this was going. "Not in the least. It was Ruka's idea, and you know how the entertainment world is, once you're in, you're in. Speaking of which, lend me your phone." He said and made a quick call. More like he didn't speak at all, he just said the word _'Ruka?'_ and hung up after a few seconds.

"You're not gonna talk?" Mikan asked. "What's the point? He just keeps rambling on at the other end, I just wanted him to know that I was out and I did." He said and handed the cell back to her.

"You're quite weird, huh. No wonder the detective role fit you perfectly, I wonder if you had to act at all." Natsume eyed her intently. They both locked eyes for a second before Mikan turned and started rubbing her wrists again, awkwardly. Natsume smirked at her nervousness.

"No, not really. In fact, I took up the role because I knew that I'd hardly have to do anything. I didn't expect for the show to be a hit, honestly. When I took it up, I thought that I was getting a good deal of money and cover, so when the show's finally out, and is declared a major flop because of the plot holes and twists, I thought I'd just fade into the background eventually, I didn't fathom it would be such a _huge_ hit!" He said disappointedly.

Mikan tried to hold in her laughter at his disappointed expression. "Oh, come on! It can't be _THAT_ bad, I mean, you're like the most sought out guy in the acting industry!" Mikan said her eyes on his clothes. "Tell me about it." He said with a frown.

"People are swarming around you like flies and you're like, in a sweatsuit!" She said, laughter in her eyes, smile on her lips. "Uh-huh!" Natsume dismissed her irritably. This was getting more and more difficult by the minute.

"You wouldn't understand even if someone told you if that's how you think! To understand someone, you have to put yourself in their shoes and think like they do, kind of impossible for an actor such as yourself." Mikan said a little too soon. Her eyes widened and she bit her lips.

Natsume waited at her side, anticipating an explanation, arms squared over his chest. "I mean you actors are just so egoistical and all, when I was asked to take over the tour, I honestly thought I'd have to take care of someone who might not know middle-class, I didn't expect people like you!" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that in a good way, Ruka is like one of us, a normal student on a school tour, you're a bit eccentric but I had expected behaviour like- Well, like Luna's! Self-centered and frankly, annoying!" Mikan said as Natsume suppressed a smile.

"No wonder she only has one topic to talk about." Natsume argued in an attempt that Mikan would continue. "I know, right!"

* * *

And then, on and on and on Mikan spoke like an already recorded tape about the latest news, sports, music, movies, more books, travel, hobbies, TV and finally about how she was getting hungry.

"I'm practically starving, are you hungry?" She asked when Natsume finally spoke a word since 22 minutes sharp.

He had listened to her rambling on and on and on like a news reporter until finally she had posed a question for him to answer which he had secretly wished she would, since he had had nothing but a coffee all morning and his stomach was grumbling already.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked her, she seemed to debate on her choices and finally said. "Well, we can always go back to the hotel, it's like 10-20 minutes away, but if you'd rather not, I know a great place, my favourite restaurant." She said. Natsume preferred a restaurant; his feet were killing him already.

"I'll take you up on that offer, hope you don't disappoint me though, I'm quite picky about food." He said a smirk visible on his face despite the utterly disastrous morning he told himself he had been through.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the food, it's our attire I'm worried about, they're sticklers for their dress code and we're not exactly 'L.A Fashionistas'." Mikan said running over both their clothes.

"They have stores for a reason, sunshine. Try to keep up." He said and pointed to a coolly lit boutique. "That's like way out of my league! And what's with the 'sunshine'?" She asked.

"I give nicknames to those who annoy me. 'Sunshine' is me being lenient unless you wanna stick with 'Bananas'." He said, Mikan face turned bright red at the word.

"Look, I don't have a choice, it's my uniform, and I obviously don't want to, but I _have_ to wear it!" She countered, her anger visible on her flustered face. "Sunshine it is then." He said and walked off to an old looking but a chic cafe.

After a hearty lunch, Mikan suggests going back to the hotel now. "You do this kind of thing often?" Natsume asked while walking by her side. "Um? What, I didn't quite catch that?" Mikan apologized. "Is this your first time? Leading a tour and all?" Natsume repeated.

"Yeah, actually. My parents run a travelling agency here in Japan. That kind of did it, Narumi-sensei assumed that I was experienced with this kind of thing and made me the scapegoat and I couldn't exactly refuse since, well, you know the rest."

Natsume's face revealed nothing, neither did his words or his tone. "Hm..." Mikan sighed inwardly. Well, at least today wasn't all that bad. Natsume wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world, but he wasn't all that bad either.

"You never told me why you were up so early, you know." Beside her, Natsume came to an abrupt stop. "Uh..."

* * *

"Imai, was it? Nice to see you again." Hotaru flashed him an annoyed expression. "I wish I didn't have to say the same, but regrettably, I have to play nice. 'Sup?" She asked to a taken aback Ruka.

"Um, I was just wondering if you knew where Sakura was. I'm sorry, but did I do something to upset you?" He asked innocently. "Of course not, I was just kidding. Don't tell me you took me seriously!" Hotaru flashed her sweetest smile at him.

It worked. "Yeah I did actually! You had me fooled there for a second." He laughed merrily. "Good. Cause I really wasn't joking. I hate putting up a front, to hell with whoever it is for. And I hate you." Ruka blinked.

"You're really good at this, even better than me." He said awkwardly, hoping that she was still joking. She wasn't. "How about this? I tell you where my best friend is and you get the hell out of my face?"

"Uh..." Ruka was still blinking. "I don't know and I don't think I care enough to tell you, plus I'm not her secretary, sorry. Now get lost." Hotaru stated bluntly at record speed. Ruka's blinking at a loss for words.

"Is there a problem? Between us?" He asked finally. "Let me get one thing straight, there is no 'us'. There never was an 'us'. And I don't repeat myself but like I said, I don't like you. Now go away." She stated seated comfortably on the sofa.

Thanks to him and his gory friend, students were swarming around donating away precious food that she should be gorging down her throat. This was a school tour not some freak reality show! And the bus rides were the worst of all!

At least the other was fine, unlike Blondie here who did not know the word 'discreet'. "Got it. I won't bother you." He said. "So don't." She cut him off. Ruka simply walked away. "What's up with her?" He whispered to himself but Anna heard him.

"She's always like that; it's not your fault Ruka-Kun. Don't let it get to you. She'll come around. Hopefully." Ruka smiled down at her as Anna blushed furiously.

"You blush quite easily. Has anybody told you that?" He asked a flustered Anna. She laughed out awkwardly. "All the time actually. I can't help it." She replied. "I didn't mean it in that way. It's nothing to be embarrassed about; a girl looks cutest when she's being shy."

He gave her a slight wink. "You're flattering." She replied. "Only when I want to be. Do you want to get a drink with me?" He asked with the same polite smile. Anna simply nodded with a shy grin. "Sure." She replied.

* * *

"So it was your sister." Natsume didn't bother to confirm it. "Kind of funny, I mean who would've thought?" He glanced at her; there was no prejudice in her face or in her words. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied with a tight smile. "I'm sure." Mikan replied smugly.

"So what are you gonna do now?" He asked once they reached the lobby. "I don't know. Supervise for tomorrow's tour, make sure everything's in its place, yada, yada... I know; life of a tour guide. I don't know how mum and dad managed so far, I'll be lucky if I don't go insane by the end of the week."

He smiled at her. A brief smile, smaller than a centipede. "Okay, after that?" Mikan wondered what the actor was up to exactly. I mean, he was asking for her schedule and all that, but still. "Hang out with my friends?" She replied casually. "That is, assuming I finish my tour guide duties beforehand."

"Hm..." Again with that sound. Mikan stared at his features. He was unbelievably gorgeous. Raven black hair cascading down his forehead, thin, delicate lips and a prominent nose. His most fascinating feature would be his eyes.

Red like blood. She'd never seen such beautiful eyes. His eyes seem to express more than his face. When she first saw him, she thought he wore contacts. And she still does.

"What?" He asked. She didn't realize she was staring. "N-Nothing." She continued to glance at him from the sides when he didn't notice. "Y-Your eyes..." He gave her his full attention. Even as much as stopping dead in his track.

"They're contact lenses, right?" She asked wearily. He blinked, his long eyelashes fluttering. His face was one of surprise and bewilderment. He was wearing an expression on his face! One that wasn't of anger and one that she'd seen for the first time. "I'm sorry; it's just kind of hard to believe that you were born with that eye colour."

"They're inherited. From my mother." He replied once he regained his composure. "Wow. T-They're _weirdly_ beautiful. N-No, that came out wrong. I didn't mean-" Natsume let out a deep chuckle. He genuinely smiled at her. "Finally, someone agrees with me." She smiled back at him, widely.

"Agrees on what?" Ruka's voice brought them back to earth. "His weird red eyes." Mikan replied before Natsume could. "Mikan!" Anna scolded her in shock. "You can't just say that! And that too right in front of him! Hotaru's been a bad influence on you." She said, worriedly glancing towards Natsume. He gave her a brief smile.

"I'll see you later." Natsume said to Ruka. Right before he left, he turned to meet Mikan's eyes and gave her a little nod. She smiled back and waved at him. He didn't bother to wave back and gave her a small smile before turning around to leave. And left.

"When did you two become friends?" Anna and Ruka asked simultaneously. "Hm... When do you think?" Mikan asked playfully. "That's not an answer Mikan." Anna playfully shoves her. "Hey, that hurt Anna! And we're not. Not yet." Mikan replied with a smug smile and a flirtatious grin.

"We're just getting to know each other. Plus, I'm expensive; it takes more than just a name to impress me." She replied artistically. "Of course, of course. Look where that got you." Anna gestured towards Hotaru and later Luna.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Luna turned out to be... Luna! And Hotaru is nothing like her. Don't compare my best friend to 101 dalmations' Cruella." Mikan defended. "Ok, ok. Don't get all touchy." Anna apologized. "So, I have work to do. I'll see you later. Bye."

Mikan left with the kind of grin that left both, Ruka and Anna wondering what had just happened between their two best friends? They realized it wouldn't do them any good to guess, so they shrugged it off regrettably.

"So, how about that drink? You still up for this?" Ruka asked to change the subject as Anna shyly blushed. "I was thinking more along the lines of getting lunch." She replied. "Lead the way. I'm starving."

There were sparks not just between Natsume and Mikan but also between Ruka and Anna, how will their relationship turn out? Will Ruka ever get on Hotaru's good side, will she let him? Will Mikan's 'Not Yet' ever turn the other way around? Or will she and Natsume remain friends?

Find out the answers to all these 'Will's' in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	9. Ch 9 - Tension on the bus

A/N: Lot of tension in this one. I squealed when I read it myself. Hope you like it guys! Thxs so much for your constant reviews. Am expecting more! Hopefully I don't ruin the story by then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"It's going fine, dad... Yeah, I delivered it to Himemiya. Yeah, she got it dad. How many times are you gonna ask? Look, dad I need to go- Guys, really, get on the bus already! We are way behind schedule here! Bye dad, I'll text you later, ok?" Mikan shouted in between her phone call.

"What's so great about visiting a plain old museum?" Luna's voice blared throughout the hall. She was descending the stairs showing off in a plain off the shoulder blue blouse, ripped jeans, a brown sling bag accessorized with diamond teardrop earrings and a ballet flats. All in all, she looked like the daughter of a wealthy CEO, which, she was.

Her father was the CEO of one of the most influential and prosperous companies in Japan, now aiming to go global. Of course, the man himself was a stone-hearted reptile just like his daughter. It had been almost 4 years since Luna saw him last face to face.

He lived in Canada now, hoping to flourish his company further and had settled there permanently leaving his daughter alone here in Japan to torture us all. Some father. I pity Luna. Almost.

"You coming Mikan?" I snapped out of my trip down memory lane and turned to see Ruka standing right beside the bus waiting for me. I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Before I could reply, Luna shoved me out of her way and merrily made her way towards Ruka. Grabbing his arm, she forcefully yanked him into the bus and into the seat beside her.

"Seriously, can she be any more desperate?" I whispered to myself as I stepped into the bus annoyed at the sight of her hogging Ruka all to herself. Ruka tried hard to get out of her clutches but the empress just wouldn't give up.

"I'm sorry, Koizumi was it?" Luna flashed him a bright smile in agreement. Anna boarded the bus last with Natsume, Nonoko and Hotaru. Ruka's eyes lit up when he met Anna's. She laughed at him silently in mock pity as she sat with Nonoko.

I looked back and forth between the two. They were definitely talking. With their eyes and of course, let's not forget the significance of the body language. I caught Ruka's attention and locked eyes with him.

He looked away shyly, like he knew I was watching them. I didn't miss the faint red glow in his cheeks. On purpose, when I knew he was looking at me, I looked back at Anna and then at him and grinned.

He caught my eye and blushed quite a bit. I gestured with my hand to carry on whatever was going on between them. He raised an eyebrow asking what I meant. I shrugged casually and didn't turn back.

The rest of the bus ride was quite hectic. The boys went frantic and made a mess of things. Food lay scattered on the seats, loud music blared on the speakers, the boys and girls dancing their asses off to the beat.

I admit, it was a lot more fun than usual so I let them do as they pleased. For now. After all, I needed an excuse to bring the two lovebirds together. The museum was no fun to any of the students, myself included. The ancient old paintings were really pretty but one couldn't stare at them all day, right?

Not with the hottest stars of a superhit detective series present in all their glory. No, the stars were a lot more fun to stare. Frankly, they were more beautiful, interesting and more ' _alive'_ according to our genius students.

 _Natsume_ was indeed a work of art, I'll agree to that. We were getting along so well a few days before and now he completely ignores me like I never existed in the first place. Well, fine. I mean, it's not like I'm dying for the man's attention. At least, I tell myself I'm not.

* * *

Lunch was served at the hotel beside the museum. It was a short bus ride, since no one was unfortunately up for a refreshing 20 minute walk like Narumi sensei had thought. "Are we there yet?" I rolled my eyes. "It's hardly been 5 minutes Luna."

"And we're not there yet? What the hell are you here for, useless? A Renault Twizy might well be faster than this old piece of junk." I groaned inwardly. I've had it with this little bitch. I've been civil for too long with her since I pitied her relationship with her father, but she is just near impossible. Everyone has problems but bullying and dominating others is not how you deal with it. It's time she learned that.

"Oh really? Why not ask daddy dearest to buy you one? I'm sure he must be more than willing, plus he has heaps to go around, so why not beg him instead of whining to me like a spoiled little brat all the time?"

The whole bus looked up to me in surprise. I let my mouth run and regretted it almost immediately. Now I had started a personal war with Koizumi Luna, congrats to me. Great, just great!

I could feel her stiffen up at the mention of her father. "You do realize the position you're in right? I could have you-" I ignited the fire, no point in putting it out. Might as well fight back _her_ fire with _my_ fire.

"No, Luna, you do realize the position _you're_ in, right? This is my tour, I'm leading and _you_ listen to _me_. And I say, shut up or get off the bus and get your sorry ass a taxi back to the hotel." I didn't turn back to look at her.

I let my mouth run sitting there comfortably on the seat, re-reading the itinerary. _I'm so screwed_. "How dare you-" Time to show her who's boss. I turn back, locking eyes with her as the rest of the student body shifts their gaze back to me in pure wonder.

"Need I remind you who's in charge of this tour? If you have a problem with me or the way I'm running this tour, I suggest you take this off my hands before you talk back to me once more."

She took the bait. "Oh believe me, I will." I grinned in triumph. "Are you sure you wanna take that risk? I'm not complaining but, this is NOT your cup of tea, princess. Trust me, I know."

Damn. Luna's so easy to manipulate. "I don't remembering asking for your opinion." I laughed out sarcastically. "Well, fine. Good luck memorizing the itinerary, picking up calls from Narumi sensei almost every night, not to mention the various restaurants and café's he's booked and waking up early every day, maneuvering the student body, keeping an eye out for lost things, allergies, head counts, Akira our _flirtatious_ driver always out on the move."

I waited to catch my breath. "Am I glad you're talking me out of this? You know you're gonna have to report to our principal about the tour when we get back right? Well, now you do. Am I missing something?" I made of show of pondering.

"Oh yes. Tour guide Rule no. 12: Tour guides have to, at all times, sit on the front row passenger seat next to the driver. And how could I forget? Rule no. 5: Tour guides, compulsory if provided, are expected to wear their uniform on all occasions until told so otherwise."

"Oh Luna…. I owe you! I can't thank you enough for this. You won't back out on me, right? You are a woman of your word after all. Am I right or what?" I grinned at her face, she blinked, trapped.

"S-Screw you! I will not waste my time on this bloody crap." She finally spat out in anger. Huh. What do you know? I thought she'd be angrier.

"Hmm, guess not. So, where were we? Oh yeah, develop some manners or get off the bus. It's your call. Or take this off my hands. Whichever you want."

"You are not getting away with this. My father and the principal will hear about your impudent behavior! I'll see to it, personally. Look forward to your detention."

"Oh, am I scared; I'm so sorry Luna, did I hurt your feelings? (Laughing) No, I'm not. What are you, in grade school?" Laughter. Loads of it. Everyone was laughing. Even Hotaru was hiding a grin.

She kept glaring at me, as I turned back, full of pride and joy. "We're down in 5, guys. Gather your things please." I said over my shoulder. And truthfully enough, we were down in 5, the hotel in view.

* * *

My friends sauntered over to me. "Don't ask." They waved their hands up and down in the air, unable to speak. "... What was that?! Who are you and what have you done to Mikan?" Anna asked finally.

"I-I don't know. T-That thing with her dad, it just came out and I knew I just couldn't take it back, so I pushed her to the edge. What's the worst that could have happened? I mean, she was driving me insane for god knows how long, I just returned the favor."

"About time too." Hotaru replied calmly unimpressed. "But, seriously girl, that was _ex-treme_!" Nonoko said, splitting the words into two as she usually does, when she's too impressed.

"I never knew I had it in me." I replied innocently fluttering my eyelashes. "Yeah, right. The gig is up, enough with the act. You're already on social media!"

I groaned. Koko and Kitsuneme. Of course, why am I surprised? "How bad is it?" I asked, snatching her phone from her. "Bad? You're the hottest sensation right now. Among our school students at least. The whole school might've known about this by now." I cursed them both under my breath.

"I'll deal with those two jokers later. Upstairs, now." I said and hurried my girls to the dining hall. The food was scrumptious. A step _way_ above delicious. I knew well never to underestimate Narumi Sensei. He's the type of guy that gets things done.

Luna was on edge with her. As expected of her royal highness. And to think, Mikan and her had been friends. Best friends.

Well, at least, Mikan thought that she was her best friend. She didn't know really. Not until she met Hotaru who got her out of Luna's venomous manipulative trap.

* * *

"Need anything?" I asked as Hotaru smiled up at me, warmly. She shook her head.

"Why are you sitting all alone?" I asked. Her smile disappeared. "Do you see any space for me to eat peacefully sitting _there_?" She pointed her spoon to the actors who were being flooded with the student's manifestation of pure adoration and love.

I laughed at the sight. "I meant to talk to you." She said suddenly after I settled down beside her. "About what?" I asked flatly unable to read the tone in her voice. "Luna. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" I let out a sigh, nodding.

"Yeah, I know. She won't leave me get away with this. I humiliated her in front of everybody, she will definitely want revenge. But you know what?" Hotaru turned to look at me, surprised to see the resolve in my face.

"I'm not scared of her anymore. I'm through with her. I thought we were friends, but she was just using me for her own selfish purposes all along. I won't get manipulated by her ever again. I am not going to sit tight and let her do as she pleases. Not on this tour at least." I winked at her.

Hotaru blinked, clearly taken back. Then she dabbed the corners of her eyes with a napkin mockingly. "My baby's all grown up. Mama's so proud darling." She said in an awfully dramatic tone. I burst out laughing. She laughs along with me too.

"OMG! Hotaru is laughing." Anna screamed for the entire student body to hear. They all turned in shock. "Someone pinch me! Imai is- She's, she's laughing! She's-" Koko said wide eyed, I laughed harder at their reaction.

"Just… what the hell did you… think I was?" Hotaru asked Anna in between laughs. "Imai Hotaru does not laugh. Period." Anna replied shouting. I nodded in agreement as I clutched my sides, tears rolling out of my eyes.

I didn't notice before, but Natsume was beside me. He looked a bit concerned. "You okay?" His voice was a whisper audible only to me. I was overcome by an awkward shyness upon hearing his voice. I felt myself blush but didn't stop laughing.

"Y-Yeah... I-I just can't stop... Stop laughing..." I replied looking away. He was being awfully attentive towards me, offering me a glass of clear water silently. And when I was unable to take it, he knelt down in front of me, holding it out in front of me.

My sides hurt badly when I turned around because of laughing too hard. He was so sweet when he came around to give it to me upfront. I stopped laughing after sipping the water slightly. I was giggling a bit, chuckling even, but not _that_ hardly.

"I-I'm so sorry." I covered my mouth hiding my grin with the back of my hand. For a glimpse of a second, I thought I saw Natsume smile at me. When I looked again, there he was, in his usual dazed state. But I was soo happy. I felt drunk. Exhilarated.

His touch when he took the glass out of my hands left me tingling sensations all over my body, his ruby red eyes met mine too in the brief interaction and my eyes, they got stolen. Like literally, I kept looking at him in a daze unable to strip them away from him.

He walked away, back to Ruka. They talked briefly and all went back to normal. All eyes were off of me and Hotaru but mine stayed on Natsume. And he met mine again, when he was sipping champagne across the hall next to Ruka. I was unable to maintain the eye contact and looked away abruptly feeling shy.

But I looked up again, to find him staring at me. He raised his glass to his lips, hiding the smirk I knew well he was wearing. _What am I doing?_ I knew full well what I was doing. Then again, I hadn't the shoe of a clue what I was doing.

I felt drawn to him. I grinned stupidly as I turned away turning my full attention to my friends now, physically. Mentally, I was still grinning, eyes itching to look at him, and my hands nervously playing with each other.

 _Am I dreaming?_ I asked myself. Please, don't let this be a dream. And regrettably, if it is, don't let it end. I am too happy to be true. And in this new found happiness, I even found my yellow big bird, banana exporter uniform not _that_ bad.

* * *

After lunch was over, we proceeded to take selfies and group photos. I was feeling bold, I guess, since I finally succumbed to taking a few photos. I stood out like a sore thumb. "It's... Not... _That_ bad." Koko said in a strangled voice.

"It's downright ridiculous! I told you." I replied hiding my face in my palms. "It's the dress. Remove your coat and scarf." Koko ordered. I did as told and he took off his own coat and gave it to me. "Wear this."

I did as told and voila! "Not bad. Now you look like a student." He said and everyone huddled together again to take the photo. "Definitely instagram worthy." Koko and kit said together as they paraded the numerous photos and selfies.

"Okay, photo time is over everyone, time to get back to the bus. Take everything you brought, I'm not responsible for anything lost." I commanded as the students hurried to the bus. "Yes Ma'am." The boys said in unison.

Once they reached the parking lot, I stopped them. "Just a minute. I'm making new seating arrangements. I don't want more mess on the bus than already is."

Nobody complained much. They were all seated quite conveniently with one or two of their friends. I'm not a monster after all. "The actors are free to sit wherever they want." I said. I left a few options open.

One next to Hotaru, Anna (Obviously), Koko, Sumire, and 2 more students. "I hope you don't mind." I grinned as Ruka sat next to Anna. "Great." I replied as Ruka rolled his eyes as Anna smiled shyly. "No, of course not." She said in a sweet tone.

I looked over to Natsume now, who was already seated. Next to me. I blinked. "Um, that's, um... Are you sure you don't want to sit anywhere else, Hyuuga-kun?" I asked, stuttering due to surprise. He didn't reply.

I assumed he was asleep. He had a book on his face, covering all his gorgeous features, and wasn't responding to me. Yeah..., maybe he _is_ asleep. I sat down in my seat. The seat next to the driver's is usually a single seat but our bus always has a double seat.

As I sat down and things got busy behind for anyone to notice, Natsume murmured to me, the book still intact on his face. "'Hyuuga'... Don't call me that." He whispered dangerously close to my ear. His breath was hot. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I jerked away on impulse.

The bright fiery red was visible on my soft cheeks. He lifted the book off his face and flashed the same playboy smirk at me. "And don't stare at me." He moved in closer to me, his shoulders and knees grazing mine. His whisper sent chills down my spine again. "I find it _very_ disturbing." I was at a loss for words as I stared at him gaping. "I-I" I totally clam up unexpectedly.

Okay, totally expectedly. I admit it. "I-I didn't- I wasn't- I uh, I-I was-" His smirk got bigger and a lot more playful. He leaned closer to me. I let him. His lips were inches away from mine. Our breaths mingled and I could feel something.

Something that made me wanting whatever this was to go further. Something that also made me want to withdraw from it. I chose neither. I froze unable to think. My brain going numb.

The advantages of sitting in the front row seat. Everybody in the back was too busy to notice what was going on up front. His thumb rested on my lips, caressing them. "I thought you'd have more to say... No?"

I blinked, unable to process the situation. "Um, I-I" He genuinely grinned. He brought his index finger up poking my nose. "Careful. I might get the wrong idea here. Don't get carried away Sunshine."

I finally snap back to reality. His poking does it. "That's my line!" I glare at him as he stares back, his signature smirk in place. A full minute later, I turn away blushing. He laughs a little. I blush harder annoyed hearing his laugh. Unknown to her, Hotaru was on to the whole thing. From the very beginning and she smirked, amused.

* * *

Is Mikan falling for Natsume? Is Ruka falling for Anna? Why was Mikan friends with the likes of Luna? And what's the history behind? We may never know. Not in this episode. But the upcoming one might reveal a few _this_ and _that's._ Stay tuned for the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	10. Ch 10 - Dance?

A/N: I'm raising the heat. A lot. Hope you like it. Feel free to critic and review! I'm really thankful for all the reviews up until now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

In her hotel room, Mikan answered the phone for the 3rd time in 5 minutes. The tour group was travelling to a special dinner tonight and the preparations had sent most of the girls in the group into a spin.

"Mikan, can you please help me? I can't seem to find my handbag," Anna squealed but Mikan knew full well where it would've been without having to come in person at all. "Have you checked your suitcase?"

And truly enough, there it was. "Thanks Mikan. Why don't you come to our room? It'll be easier for you too..." Mikan pondered over it a second. "Hmm... Why not? I'll be right down."

Moving towards the mirror, she smoothed down her dress and checked her makeup. She looked perfect. And felt giddy like a little kid. Running a hand through her hair, Mikan made her way down the stairs and into Anna's room.

She knocked on the door and it opened instantaneously. The room was almost full, occupied by Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru. Anna gasped at the sight of her. The others gave her an enthusiastic welcome.

"Oh Mikan you look beautiful!" Anna squealed in delight. Mikan felt her cheeks go warm. "Like Hotaru!" Mikan grinned at her best friend who was unusually dolled up. "You look like sea creatures."

"Really? Not a jellyfish I hope?" Nonoko laughed. "No, like a... Nymph, something glorious like that." She corrected in a hurry. Mikan laughed at the sight of her panicking.

Hotaru had changed out of her normal jeans and plaid shirt into a special dress she had brought with her. It was made of dark green silk, and it caught the light in an unusual way, glistening almost. The design left her arms bare, while the scooped neckline showed off her skin and skimmed the top of her chest.

It fitted her magnificently, ending just above her knees. She wore black pumps, the toes were pointed, the heels high. The dress also had a silk wrap around the waist, a darker green than the dress itself.

The ornate earrings, smoky eyeshadow, carefully applied eyeliner and darker shade of red lipstick suited the dress wonderfully. She indeed looked like a mysterious nymph prying out of the water.

Mystery didn't suit Mikan however. "You do look beautiful." Hotaru smiled at her. "Perms forced me. She said I had to look... Appropriate for the dinner." I laughed. "Well, _appropriate_ suits you." She replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Today, Mikan didn't worry about her yellow tour guide uniform. Today was an exception. The stunning scarlet number was something Mikan's mom persisted she buy.

The scarlet ensemble seemed to hug every inch of her body. The spaghetti strap dress featured a plunging V criss cross neckline, and a side slit starting at her thigh. She wore custom dyed rose gold Brian Atwood Wagner pumps.

The creamy sheets of the soft and sensual silk dress slipped on her shoulders, looking almost ready to fall off. But that was the kind of air the dress produced: Hot, sensual and innocently playful. _That_ was Mikan.

Her bright red lipstick and smoky eyeshadow complimented the dress and the gold upper arm cuff bracelet suited her well. Her brown tresses were curled and fell on her shoulders perfectly ending at her lower back.

Divine was more like it. "Mikan, you gotta thank your mom. I know I will." Mikan grinned sheepishly at Anna, she knew Anna was right. "You really think this will work?" Everybody stared surprised.

"Totally! Girl, you look gorgeous!" Sumire exclaimed. "Thanks. So do you." With a shy smile, Mikan mumbled. "But not as good as you or Hotaru, you both look like you're actresses ready to walk down the red carpet." True enough.

Sumire looked _hotter_ than _pretty_ in a black mini leather flare skirt and sleeveless burgundy lace crop top with a sweetheart neckline. The dress featured gold hoops, black heels and a punk rock studded bracelet and a simple gold chain.

"You'd look more fitting in a club downtown with that edgy vibe." Nonoko said out loud what we were all thinking. "I'll take that as a compliment, thanks." She said grinning. "So, are we all ready?" Anna asked finally looking excited.

"I think so. Why?" Mikan asked. "No, it's just I had this crazy thought just now... You know, I really want us all in a camera. With the actors. How cool would that be, right?" Anna squealed. Everyone agreed sighing dreamily.

Everyone except Hotaru and Mikan. And before Mikan could stop, Anna dialed to the reception, requesting to be put through the actor's room. In seconds, she was speaking into the receiver.

"Hello? Ruka-Kun? It's Anna, we were just wondering if you would take a photo with us? Everyone's here and Mikan's finally out of her dreadful yellow dress, yes, she is. Will you come?" Anna's expression said it all.

"Oh really? Thanks! Of course, you can bring Hyuuga-Kun too!" Mikan froze at the mention of his name. As if on cue, Hotaru looked up at Mikan, see her go rigid. She smirked thinking: _'Things just got interesting. Maybe this tour isn't that bad at all...'_

"He'll be here in a minute!" Anna squealed with a satisfied grin. "So... when did you two get on first name basis?" Sumire charged coyly. Anna simply smiled shyly and looked away. "We're friends. We talk from time to time." She replied.

" _Oh_? You talk?" Anna buried her face into her hands, "It's not like that!" She said shaking her head. "Ok, ok, we get it. You're just _friends_." Sumire said nudging her playfully on the side. "Stop it!"

Mikan in the mean time had no idea what to do. Better not to take a chance after what happened yesterday. It might just have been harmless teasing, but that wasn't it. Mikan could feel herself get more and more attracted towards the complicated actor.

"Guys, Um, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go check in on... things." And before anyone could muster up a counter attack, Mikan was out the door and into the first lift she saw. She was the type of girl who preferred to take the stairs but this was an emergency situation. No matter.

* * *

Most of the students were already down. They all turned to look at Mikan in shock. Did she really look that funny? Red might not be her colour after all. Or maybe it's them. Something's wrong with them or their eyes that were about to fall off their sockets.

Mikan sighed; she didn't have time to deal with this. Akira was on leave today, and they were all being escorted to dinner in fancy limos. Perks of studying in a high ranking and profit making school.

Everything was perfect. For once, there was nothing Mikan needed to check and yet here she was, looking for opportunities. Koko marched up to her, looking amused. "So..., where are your girls?" He asked. It was obvious, whom he meant by _'girls'_.

"Upstairs, Sumire should be down in about 15?" She replied. "I don't recall asking for her?" Koko said, sheepishly. "Save it for someone who believes you. And just so you don't freeze over when you see her, she's looking damn hot."

He opened his mouth and closed it again. "Thanks. For the heads up. And you look, you look-" He stammered running his eyes over her. "Great. *Ahem* You look great." He said finally. "Thanks. So do you."

He grinned and walked away from her to join kit and the other guys. Mikan joined a few other girls and caught up with them. Chatting about the dress, the tour. And the actors of course. Like a normal student. Not a responcible tour guide on duty.

All of a sudden, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned. Anna. Of course. Reluctantly, she picked up. "Yeah?" Anna asked what Mikan had already known she'd ask. Where she was? What she was doing? If she could make it to the room to take photos. "Sorry, I'm just calling Narumi sensei."

That went well. At the mention of Narumi, everything resolved by itself. "Thanks Anna. I'll see if I can." Obviously she won't. "Who's Narumi?" Mikan jumped at the sudden voice in her ear. Her phone flew up in the air.

She heard a soft chuckling sound from behind her. Her phone was safe at least, in his hands. Whoever it was that whispered into her ear had successfully caught her phone. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said, giving her phone back as Mikan turned ashen faced.

* * *

"N-No, I'm fine. Thanks." She said in a hurry. I felt her run her eyes up and down inspecting me. I cleared my throat. She looked up in a hurry. "Uh... Um, I-I need to, I was-" I wonder why, I enjoy her stammering. "Too casual?" I asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, of course not, it's perfectly fine." She said in an exaggerated tone. We both look down at the dark navy blue, single button masculino blazer, denim jeans and the Tommy Hilfiger designer black watch I was wearing.

"Um, I'm sorry, I just- You look fine. It'll work wonderfully for the dinner." She said regaining her confidence. I enjoy that as well. "So when are we supposed to leave?" She checked her phone. "In 30 minutes or so." She said. I nod and she goes quiet, the air getting awkward. Sensing that she was on the verge of leaving, I start a conversation.

"Weren't you upstairs?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I thought you were taking photos? With Ruka." Her eyes shone in realization.

"No, I, I had work. Aren't you?"

"No." She sat down near me at the hotel bar. I offered her a glass of champagne. I explained when she looked at me questioningly. "You're gonna need it."

"For what?" She asked taking the glass. "I don't understand Klingon speech sorry." Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "You just can't seem to be able to talk to me without slurring your words. It's fascinating sure, but hard to understand." She stared at me blushing before looking away mumbling.

Without another word, she just sipped the drink silently. Picking a rose out of the vase of flowers, Natsume turned to face Mikan. "By the way," She turned to give him her attention.

He moved up close to whisper in her ear again, she didn't seem to mind after all, so why not? It's not like someone's watching them either. "Red's my favourite colour." He said and took her hand, brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed the top of it, before leaving Mikan to join Ruka who was searching for him in the lobby of the hotel.

Mikan could feel her heart flutter at the touch of his lips on her hand. She knew she felt something for the actor, she was almost certain of it now. She felt the heat in her cheeks and the rose in her hand left by Natsume.

He had slipped it into her hand while kissing it. Then left giving her a slight wink. Even though confused beyond imagination, she was giddy with excitement. She felt anticipation, exhilaration due to the champagne, but most of all, longing. For more.

She beamed looking at the flower in hand. It was a single red rose. Similar to his eyes. Cheesy, isn't he? The rose is beautiful though...

* * *

"Guys, 10 minutes! We're leaving in 10, is everybody here?" Mikan asked the student body gathered in the hotel lobby. "Everybody's here. We're ready to go whenever you want boss." Koko replied enthusiastically.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "The limo's gonna be here in 10 minutes max. I don't want any trouble at the last minute." Everybody nodded as Mikan did a quick head count. She flushed when her eyes met Natsume's. He gave her a curt smile.

She ignored him, resuming her head count. The rose was still in her hand. Ok, so everyone was here. In sharp 10 minutes, the limos arrived. All eyes turned to Mikan expecting instructions. She frowned, saying:

"You're not grade schoolers for heaven's sake! You don't need me to tell you, go seat yourself." Everyone raced to the limos like typical kids, happy and excited. It took about 10 minutes for everyone to decide their seats and board the limos.

Mikan was with Koko, Kit, Hotaru, Tobita and a few others. And also with Ruka. Poor, poor Natsume was stuck with most of the girls including Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. He was in the other limo barely tolerating the squealing and squeaking.

Kit might've been the only lucky one. He had had a crush on Hotaru for ages. Of course, he never told her and she was too blind to notice. Koko and Mikan had been friends for ages and Ruka enjoyed their company.

* * *

Dinner was as usual, in a high class hotel celebrity chef's restaurant, with loads of chatter and moving around the table to the other end. It was perfectly normal for Mikan to go to Natsume's side of the table and check if everything was fine with him. And it was fine for him to go back with her to her side.

It was fine that his hand was somewhat touching the back of her dress, as he leaned against her chair to talk to Ruka. It was also fine that their fingers briefly brushed against each other when they both reached for the wine glass. The chair beside her became free.

Natsume sat down and it also felt right that his knee was lightly grazing hers. And his arm was along the back of her chair and he leaned forward, unusually engaged in the conversation. Mikan tried her best to act normal as well.

Natsume might be a professional but Mikan wasn't half bad either. Nobody in the room could guess that Natsume was getting to her. Nobody except Hotaru Imai. Nothing gets past her. Absolutely Nothing.

After dessert was over, Mikan had expected that they would be back in their fancy limos going back to _Sea Breeze_ hotel. But she was wrong. The hotel manager came up to her boasting that the 5 star hotel featured a modern, upbeat disco every month and that they would love it if the students would join them in the party.

"Why not? It could be fun plus it's still early." Koko and Kit asked hopefully. It was still off schedule. But Mikan made an exception this time. "Knock yourselves out!" She exclaimed as everyone turned around in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done to uptight Mikan?" Kit teased loudly. "Have I entered an alternate universe where Mikan is actually fun?" Koko continued the banter. "For the night, maybe." Mikan winked.

"Well, what're we waiting for? It's time to _Disco_!" Koko announced. Even the limo drivers joined the party. Mikan danced with Koko, Kit, and even Ruka. She also danced with Hotaru and her other girls. She danced with everyone except Natsume Hyuuga. She didn't even dare to look in his direction.

Because she knew if she risked a glance at him, he would be looking at her too. She could feel it without having to see it and it made her overly self conscious. Not only about her but about him as well. The rose was still in her Jimmy Choo studded kase clutch. Mikan wasn't exactly poor; she could afford Jimmy Choo easily.

But as fate would have it, he didn't dance with her but did join to have a drink with her. Both, exhausted from dancing reached for the same champagne glass. Mikan looked up at his gorgeous features quite amused to find her next to him reaching for the exact same glass twice that night. Fate indeed.

He reached for another and handed her the glass. Another brief brush of their hands. "Thanks." She said taking the glass. "I didn't know you danced." Mikan said.

"I never said I couldn't. You're quite the dancer yourself."

"I've had training before. Waltz isn't all I can do." Natsume gave her a suspicious look. "Really?" He asked. She shrugged. "Prove it. Let's see you keep it real."

"Not everybody here can dance tango. Sorry." She replied with a sorry look.

"Not everybody. But I can." Mikan turned in surprise. "You dance? Tango?" She asked in a funny tone. "Only one way to find out. Come on, one dance. I won't bite." He asks with an extended hand. "Ok. Fine." She took his hand as he escorted her to the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone turned to look at the gorgeous couple in each others arms in jealousy and some in awe. They looked so perfect together.

"You're sure you can do this?" He asked smiling when Mikan hesitated noticing the attention she was getting.

"What's the point of dancing with an actor if I can't show off? Are you sure you can dance?" She replied grinning confidently.

Natsume pulled her closer to him, to the point that there was no space in between their respective bodies.

"Let's find out."

* * *

What's growing between Natsume and Mikan? Did Mikan prove herself to Natsume or did she make a fool out of herself for trying to? The next episode of GA: StarStruck shall reveal it all. Keep reading and send me your reviews.


	11. Ch 11 - Scandal! Lovestruck?

A/N: In this chapter, a lot of !ikan and Natsume bonding takes place. Hope you enjoy it. And also we'll see the other, the relentless hectic side of the media in the following chapters. Rate and review please. 😉😊😘

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

The crowd erupted in thundering applause.

"Not bad sunshine." Mikan rolled her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself. I thought for sure you'd drop me." Natsume smirks. "I wouldn't want to embarrass my escort in front of everyone now would I?"

"I wouldn't count on your word, thanks." He smirked as she made her way back to the bar sipping her champagne lightly as passerby's praise her on her performance.

Mikan blushes thinking of how close she was to the actor. She groans after spotting Sumire walking towards her with Nonoko. "So... That was..." Nonoko searches for words to say.

"Pretty hot. Aren't you two friendly?" Sumire exclaimed. "He asked me to dance. Wanted me to... Keep it real. I think I kept it pretty real." Mikan explained to her awestruck friends.

The dance two seconds ago was one every student in here would remember. It was hot to an extent, hot being the people engaging in the dance.

Mikan proved herself to Natsume quite well, she thought. She had even changed the music to a track from her personal playlist.

(To see the dance, visit this link or browse Another Cinderella story's tango dance: www. /watch?v=fRlEf3ETcUU)

(A/N: Of course the blunder at the end is omitted. Everything else is the same, even the dialogue exchange from the above link.)

* * *

"I'm gonna get some air guys. Be right back." Mikan said and excused herself from the room to the garden outside on a lone bench, only to find Natsume pacing the grounds gravely.

He didn't notice her, staring at his phone, typing away at a mindboggling speed. As if like sensing someone he turned, surprised to see her. She smiled, in the mood to mock him a little.

"Are you craving my attention that much?" She asked seating herself on the bench. "What can I say? Curiosity killed the cat." He replied playing along. Mikan took in a deep breath of the clear fresh air. It seemed to calm her overly excited nerves a little bit.

"So whatever were you curious about?" Mikan asked finally after a few minutes of silence. Natsume smirked without looking up from his cell. "Why, suddenly you're interested?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Only when it's about me, and why'd you give me this?" She asked pulling the still fresh rose out of her kase clutch. "I didn't think you'd hold on to it so carefully."

"I didn't have time to dispose of it, busy. Plus I was also, like you said, curious."

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"You gave me a rose for no reason? Is that what you actors do, give women flowers out of the clear blue?" He chuckled a little sitting down beside me.

"Let's just say that... I wanted to compliment you?" Mikan frowned. "And for what exactly?"

He shrugged. "The dress?" Mikan giggled. "You're just making things up now."

"You're the one who said I should have a valid reason for giving a beautiful girl an equally beautiful looking flower."

Mikan felt herself blush a little. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked fearlessly. "I don't know sunshine. Am I?" He replied equally fearlessly.

"Why are you outside?" She changed the subject aptly. "Checking my notifications, it's kind of loud inside. My sister's been trying to reach me."

"Oh... So are you gonna go inside now?" He turned to look at her. "Why? Craving my attention?" He repeated. "Please. But just to be clear, no. I was just asking."

"Do you have a problem if I stay here?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then, I'll stay here." He replied. "So, you said you didn't like acting, do you have any other passions?" Mikan asked feeling the actor open up to her.

"Oh? Did you think I'll share everything with you now?" He asked bluntly, giving her a coy smile. "That's what you usually do when you're trying to build a rapport with someone."

"And here I thought we were just dancing tango and sipping champagne like typical strangers." Mikan giggled. "Cooking." He said after a while.

"What?"

"You asked what I'm passionate about. I just replied." Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Cooking? Really?" She repeated. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I just thought you were teasing me again." She replied sheepishly. "Well, truth to be told, I wouldn't mind." He said moving closer to her, taking her hand into his.

* * *

Mikan couldn't understand the reason behind his actions. "Why are you even doing this?" She asked merging her hand with his, looking confused.

"Doing what?" He asked. "This! You're handsome, you're rich, you're complicated to understand sometimes, but you're a great dancer. You're basically every girl's dream come true!"

"Am I yours?" Natsume cut her off smirking playfully.

"No. Not... Yet." Mikan replied shyly. "Not yet... Means I could be." Mikan rolled her eyes. "No, means I don't know you that well. And I'm not interested."

"Well, I am." He said and slips his arms up to her waist, pulling her close. "Take a chance, get to know me. I'm sure I won't disappoint you." He said softly. "I don't know about that. There's a lot on the tabloids about your reputation with women."

"Oh? What did you find? I'm curious." He whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "It's nothing to be happy about, don't worry. There are lot of other girls inside who'd be pleased to fall at your feet, why waste your time with me?"

"See that's just it. I don't want them to fall at my feet. That's just being desperate." He said in a disappointed tone. "Oh, I see. Why not go for Hotaru then? I guarantee you she'll be much more of a challenge than me."

Mikan freed herself from the actor's arms laughing at his appalled face. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her wrist. "I guess I've had more than enough air. I just came here to clear my mind. Why?"

Mikan waited for his response. "Will you come up to my room later? After we get back to the hotel?" Mikan looked surprised. She knew the man's reputation but still could only _**think**_ of refusing. Sensing her confusion, Natsume clarified.

"I swear I'm up to no good." He smirked, mockingly raising his arms up in the air like an apprehended criminal. "Or it could wait till morning if you're too tired." He said huskily.

Mikan kept her reply simple. She smiled at him and walked away feeling giddy like a teenager having her first kiss.

* * *

That night, Mikan thought and thought if she should visit the infamous actor. He asked her to.

It might be important. Then again, it might be a completely different issue. Mikan felt herself blush just imagining. But she thought she should go after all.

She checked herself in the mirror frowning at her pink sweatshirt and grey shorts. It was a quarter to one. He wouldn't mind if she was in her PJ's right? Even if he did, it wasn't her problem.

She went ahead and knocked on the door, yawning. Whatever could he want at 1 in the night? She knocked again but it didn't open. And when she tried to knock again, the door creaked slowly, opening. It wasn't locked.

Mikan stepped inside slowly. "Uh, hello? Natsume?" She called to get no answer. She called out again, but still no response. "Natsume? It's Mikan, you called me?"

Then turning around the corner, she saw a sight that made her breath catch in her throat. Natsume was wet, having just come out of the shower. He's half naked with a towel hanging on his neck precariously.

His body literally glistens with drops of moisture that fall and slide down his chest that's unfortunately completely covered by the towel. His hair has more of a sheen to it than usual and he remains ignorant checking his cell again. "Uh..."

Mikan's brain literally short circuits as he pulls the towel away from his chest and starts rubbing it against his raven black hair still ignorant to her presence. He turns a bit, eyes focused on the cell as Mikan literally freezes, unable to blink.

He starts walking over to the fridge, pulling out a can of juice, unaware of Mikan who is perfectly hidden behind the couch. Then he stills, frowning at the open door and closes it then walks to the couch. He frowns at the sight of Mikan. "...?"

"Uh... I lost an earring. I called out but no one replied. The door was open so..." She explained, sounding awkward. He stands in front of her, still damp and looking confused.

"Why are you even here?" He asked. Mikan felt like a fool, suddenly embarrassed. "You called me here! I thought if it was something important I should ask."

He raises his eyebrows, looking unconvinced. "Were you watching me?" He asked. "Uh, no?" Mikan stammered. Natsume smirks and turns off his cell. "I didn't think you'd actually come. I half meant that as a joke." He replies, looking cocky.

Mikan blushes. "Well, then, I'm leaving. Sorry to disturb you." He grabs her by the wrist again. "I half meant it seriously too. Plus you're already here. Stay." He said, smiling down at her genuinely. "Is there something you need?" Mikan asked.

He disappeared into his room again. "I was wondering if you could take care of this for me." He reappeared with a silver box in his hands and no shirt on his chest.

"What is this?" Mikan asked, inspecting the basket curiously. Scattered inside the box were a set of beautiful colourful stones, each one prettier than the previous. And in the middle was the figurine of a white car.

To be precise, it was the figure of a white Ferrari 458 Italia with Misha designs. It was an expensive car, affordable only by the wealthy in the world.

"Don't worry about the contents; just keep the box with you. Can you?" He asked as Mikan still stared at the figurine incredulously. "Sure... Wait, that's all?" She asked. Natsume laughed out a little. "I told you it could wait till morning."

Mikan felt a little disappointed. "Oh... Then, I'll be going. Good night." He smiled at her sweetly. "Actually, could you help with just one more thing before you go?" He asked as Mikan eyes lit up. "I guess. What is it?" She asked.

He gestured her inside his bedroom to his closet. "Which do you think will suit me better?" He asked holding out an Indy Raglan petrol blue and white T-shirt and a simple V neck long sleeved striped white shirt and a jean jacket over it.

"Huh? You want me to give you fashion advice?" Mikan asked. "It saves me time. Well, which one?" He asked again. "The striped shirt with the jean jacket." Mikan said without thinking. "Okay," He said simply and hung it on his bathroom hanger.

"One more thing." Mikan said as she walked out the door. Natsume waited for her to continue. "Why were you taking a shower at one in the night?" She asked. "It's damn hot. That's why. Any other questions?" He asked with the same boyish smirk.

"Nope. Thanks. Good night." He smiled as he replied. "Good night." He said and shut the door. Mikan walked back with the box in hand, treasuring it.

* * *

*RING RING* Natsume groaned to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked up half asleep. "Hello?" He spoke into the receiver dreamily. "Sleepy much, Nat?" Natsume knew he'd recognize that voice anywhere and that ridiculous nick name was the perfect cherry on top.

"Mom, it's 7 in the morning. What do you want?" He asked rudely. "By the tone of your voice, I assume you haven't seen the latest news yet. Switch on the TV would you?" Natsume groaned inwardly but did as told.

He could speak to her as he wished, but Kaoru Hyuuga was a woman of power. When she says something, you listen and do as told. Otherwise, there will be heavy consequences. Like that one time when she cut off all of Natsume's credit cards for not going on a blind date with her friend's daughter.

"...!" The news caught him off guard but he was definitely wide awake now. He stared at the TV appalled at the photos. "You're not the type to be so irresponsible. Well played this girl though, having fooled you so easily. So who is she?"

Just as his mother finished talking, Ruka came barging in. "Natsume, we have a serious situation!" He said in a grave tone looking flustered. Ignoring the fact that the TV was already on, he continued with the worst of news.

"The press received a tip where we're staying and they're spilling over outside. It looks bad, the paparazzi are crowding around the gate and the security isn't capable enough to stop them. They're trying for now."

Natsume's demeanour changes drastically. His sleep and smile from previous night disappears as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damn! Bloody hell! How in the world did they?"

Ruka replied before Natsume can finish. "There were unknown sources. It's really bad Natsume." The door bangs open and another very familiar woman steps in, glaring down at Natsume. "Unknown? I think we all know very well who the culprit is here, do we not?" She said pointing to the enlarged image on the screen.

"No. No! She didn't do it. It wasn't her!" Ruka defended, his tone rising. "She's got both of you wrapped quite conveniently." The woman scoffed. "This has nothing to do with her! She as much a victim as Natsume is. You know how the press operates, they're relentless."

Natsume stayed quiet, uncertain of what to make of the situation as both figures turned to him for his opinion on the matter at hand. "This is ridiculous."

Natsume looks up at his mother who is growing impatient by the minute. "It wasn't her. I don't think it was her." He said finally as Ruka smiled at him in agreement.

"Oh please. Like you would have known. This is the entertainment industry Natsume, people will set up all sorts of scams just to stay in the limelight. Who would've thought she'd be capable of something like this, though?"

Natsume's eyebrows twitched. He could feel an unwated, unreasonable annoyance grow in him and it snapped. "You don't know her. Stop accusing others out of the blue. You don't even have any concrete proof." Natsume said, his resolve growing deeper with every word.

Kaoru and Ruka stood still as they let his words sink in. Ruka turned to look at Mrs. Hyuuga, who was still staring at her son.

* * *

I've never seen such persistence and fortitude in his eyes. It's really unsettling. He has a point. I have no proof. But that's what surprises me most. Usually, it's him accusing people without warning or proof. I had expected him to be mad.

But not in this way. Not at me for accusing the girl. I had expected him to be mad at the girl for betraying him but he isn't.

It overwhelmed me to the point that I can't speak. I simply stare at him unable to believe what I heard.

"Are you saying that this girl is actually innocent? Are you out of-?"

"I will not repeat myself and I'm not going to hear anything about her. If and when you have proof I will be more than happy to listen. Until then, excuse yourself out of my room please." He replied harshly, his red eyes raging.

I had been longing for ages to see some sort of life in those red eyes of his. He was also so indifferent to everything in life. He never was curious about anything. All he liked to do was cook. Nothing ever seemed to please him.

But today, I'm seeing the fire, the passion in his eyes I have longed to see for ages. I feel drawn to those eyes. They finally have something real in them. They finally have something to love, appreciate and treasure.

But I'm afraid if the object of his affections might turn out to be unworthy. I turn to look at her in the wide 32 inch LED TV. She was beautiful indeed with soulful brown eyes, wispy brown locks and lips as red as the gorgeous scarlet number she's wearing.

Even from the photo, I can feel the bond, the connection he feels to her. I'm just afraid that she might just be using him since; I don't want him to lose that passion in his eyes. Ever.

Natsume was right. I don't know her. I've never met her in my entire life. But I can tell that she too is attracted towards him, the photo tells quite a lot, without having to ask at all.

The photo is of Mikan Sakura, the 'victim' girl in question and Natsume Hyuuga, my son. And they're... Dancing. Natsume's holding her in a typical ballroom dance pose.

He's looking down at her, almost gazing into her eyes as she looks away, and never meets his eyes with a satisfied cheeky smile. She's still incredibly gorgeous. Her eyes shine in a playful way, similar to his.

"Whatever you say. But I won't be so easy going if I were you. And what are you going to do about the situation at hand?" I asked letting the matter drop. For now.

"That's our problem isn't it? I'm going to pay sunshine a quick visit." He said, donning on some clothes. "That's unnecessary, she's in my room." Ruka spoke up.

We both looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "She's the one who told me. Apparently someone told her about the scandal before us." He explained.

"Who?" Natsume asked. "Akira. Our flirtatious bus driver." He replied with a know it all tone. "What?!" Natsume asked with an sceptical tone. "And... Koko and kit. The twins. They knew about it first and told her and she told me."

* * *

Are the social media freak twins Koko and Kit perhaps responsible for the scandal at hand? Or is it really Mikan like Natsume's mother fears? Will Mikan disappoint everybody? And will Kaoru get in the way of Natsume and Mikan's might be love story? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck who's the real mastermind behind the scandal and if Mikan and Natsume's love story prevails.


	12. Ch 12 - Preparation for the interview!

A/N: I'm so sorry to disappoint all my fans out there. Your guesses were not included in the story, I'm truly sorry. It just would have been too predictable sorry. I hope you'll find the story interesting anyways. Give me your opinions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

I can't believe the turn of events that have taken place. This was supposed to be a fun, educative, entertaining school tour. What the hell am I doing right now?

I looked up as the door opened with a bang. "I don't give a damn! This is supposed to be your problem not mine, Ryo! For heaven's sake, do something goddammit!" Natsume yelled into the phone.

I shrunk back a bit into the chair in fear of his furious and sharp tone of voice. I've never seen him like this... Whatever happened to that flirty, free-spirited, sarcastic young man I'd grown to enjoy?

He's like a different person time and again cussing at his manager, Ryo. I wonder what I should say to him. I have no idea what I should say in a situation like this. I freeze unable to speak as my eyes meet his and for a second, I sense the storm in his eyes before he looks away.

I regret looking up almost immediately. My gaze shifts to the ground and my hands tremble terribly. His face was a mask of an unreadable expression and I can't place what he thinks of me at all. Is he angry with me? What he thinks of me, if he thinks that I was the one behind all this?

Then like a bucket of ice cold water, it hit me. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, he thinks I'm responcible! It's my picture on the TV; I'm the one he's dancing with! I'm the rumoured mysterious girl who's gotten the acting industry into a frenzy... Natsume Hyuuga's latest 'so called' fling!

What am I supposed to expect? No wonder he's so frustrated... But none of this is true. This kind of thing happens often in the acting industry, I'm sure he'll be able to sort it out... "This is crazy!" He yelled at Ruka impatiently.

Or maybe not. I sat quietly, without uttering a word remembering this morning.

It was 6 or maybe 5:30 in the morning when the twins came knocking on my door. It was urgent, they said.

Koko and Kit's family ran a news television network that centered mainly on the acting industry and consisted of several news channels. This latest news took them by shock as it was broadcasted by a rival news network enraging Koko and Kit's father greatly.

Akira simply knew it because he was on the ground floor, sleeping in one of the basement rooms and he'd found it hard to sleep because of the ruckus outside. And when he came outside to investigate, he'd found a plethora of reporters everywhere swarming around the hotel gates.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about all of this." I finally managed to get the words out. Ruka looked at me sympathetically while the person I really wanted to notice me was cussing into the phone, ignoring my pitiful try at conversation.

"It's not your fault. We'll take care of this, don't worry." Ruka said. "He's a bit stressed. Give him some time." I looked up at Natsume as he said so. There was a thin line between frustration and anger.

The Natsume I saw had already crossed that line. He wasn't frustrated or stressed. I knew that much by myself. "If there's anything I can do-" He cut me off sharply. "Can you both take your woes outside? I'm trying to talk here." Natsume said sharply.

"Sorry." I said in a low voice and kept quiet. Okay, it's official. He's mad, and not like, normal mad but stark raving mad. Ruka nudged me in the side and flashed me a sweet smile. It calmed me down by an inch and I returned his smile.

"Anything?" Ruka asked as Natsume solemnly shook his head. "They're making up silly rumors at their own pace, revealing one thing after the other. I'm using this tour as an excuse to meet up with her, apparently."

"We didn't even know Mikan before this tour." Ruka said offensively. "Tell that to them!" Natsume yelled at him. "I'm not as patient as Mikan to listen to your crap. Don't you dare raise your voice at me Natsume Hyuuga. I'm supposed to be your friend; you'd better treat me like one." He snapped back.

Natsume furrowed his eyebrows. _"Whatever."_ He mumbled. 'Whatever' being Natsume's version of _'Sorry'._ "Aren't you apologizing to the wrong person here?" Ruka asked, crossing his arms. "Really, Ruka, It's-" He stopped me with a wave of his hand.

Natsume let out a tired sigh. "Fine. I'm sorry." He said, turning to face me. "Look, I just want to clear the matter at hand. I'm not blaming anybody and I'm not angry." Our eyes met again and he forced a half smile. I've seen a few of his genuine ones to know when he's forcing himself but I smile back anyways.

"So what do we do?" Ruka asked, getting to the point. "There's nothing we can do. Unless..." Natsume drawled looking at me. "What?" I asked, getting self conscious under his penetrating gaze. "I don't know how much information the media has of yet. There's the dance, but I'm not sure if they have any _other_ proof. I mean, there's our visit to Himemiya's." Natsume said, his hand resting under his chin.

"Oh, what's your point exactly?" Ruka asked. "You want me to give an interview." I said before Natsume could. "To be more precise, I want you to deny everything. The press tends to make a deal out of everything without any concrete proof. It's that lack of proof I want to bet on."

"Wait, you want her to go live?" Ruka asked with wide eyes. "It's our only option." Natsume replied casually. "And what if they do have proof?" I asked. "We danced, I walked with you to Himemiya's, I'd hardly call that proof." He replied coolly.

I hesitated, rocking back and forth in my chair, clearly bothered by what he just said. So nothing else matters? The rose, the garden talk? Nothing? Ruka noticed my hesitation and asked out loud.

"Unless there's something else none of us is aware of?" Ruka asked with an intensely intimidating and suspicious expression. "Maybe. And, I'd like to keep it that way." Natsume replied with his signature smirk directed at me. I blinked, blushing, at a loss for words as Ruka took over.

"Do not tell me... This-this fling they're parading throughout Japan via Instagram, facebook, whatsapp, twitter and all that social media nonsense is actually, in fact, _true_?" He asked with an accusing look. Natsume merely shrugged as I yelled out on impulse.

"N-No! We've talked..., but that's all!" I denied everything in a flash as Natsume's smirk widened. "It doesn't look like you've both just _talked_ to me by the looks of his face." Ruka said staring at Natsume as he stared at me smirking.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked in a fit. Natsume chuckled as Ruka looked back and forth between the two of us. "Stop... Laughing! What's so funny?" I asked him. "Your face." Natsume replied chuckling. "Anyways, we aren't getting anywhere with this." He walked over to the far side of the room.

"You can leave now." He said taking his shirt off as the heat rose in my cheeks. "Or would you like to stay? Like yesterday?" He asked taking his belt off as I darted towards the front door. "And what happened yesterday?" Ruka asked, his eyes probing as Natsume chuckled, amused. "Ask her."

* * *

"He asked me to come. He gave me a box to keep until he asks." I explain to Ruka. "What box?" He asked with a dubious expression. "A silver box with a car figurine inside. A Ferrari..." I replied slowly, gathering my thoughts.

"A figurine of a Ferrari?" He repeated after me. "Did he say why?" He asked as I shook my head no. Ruka accompanies me to the lift silently. "...You've both gotten pretty friendly." He commented once we neared the lift.

I narrowed my eyes as I shot back. "You mean like you and Anna?" I replied offensively. "It would have made much more sense if you two were up there rather than us."

"Oh? There's an _'US'_ now?" He asked with a grin. "Not you too Ruka!" I yelled at him embarrassed. "I'm fed up with him and his flirting, look what it led to!" I said as Ruka furrowed his eyebrows. "Natsume? Flirting?"

"I can't tell sometimes if it's the girls who are more desperate for his attention or him craving the attention he gets from them." I replied with a sour look. "That's um... It's usually—No, it's _always_ the other way around. Natsume Hyuuga does not flirt. Period."

"Well, I guess, you don't know him _that_ well as you think you do. He doesn't share everything with you as you thought." I replied scoffing at his naivety. "I think I do know him that well. And I wouldn't say he's flirting after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Like flirt like friend." I accused in a low tone but he heard me after all. "I'm glad though. I thought he would be more angry at me," I said in a far off tone. "Let me guess, you thought he'd accuse you of this?" I turned to look at Ruka as the lift arrived.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, the thought must have crossed his mind. He must have suspected me at least." I replied all matter of factly. "No, no and no." Ruka said in a casual tone. He chuckled after seeing my face. "He trusts you."

Ruka explains as I cross my arms. "I don't know why but he does. And it's sort of good to see that. The man's a little... complex to understand. Okay, a lot complex. He's rude, impulsive and indifferent to every little thing in life. He's brash and blunt and prefers to speak through his actions. But he's a good guy. _Deep_ down. _Way_ _deep,_ a few 1000 feet down."

I laughed as he laid the emphasis on thick. "He prefers solitude to mingling but he cares. Not about everybody but he does about you. I saw that today. Very clearly too." He continued. "You can't be serious. Nobody can trust someone they hardly know that much in 4 days."

"And all the more reason I'm right about this, considering his personality you just laid out to me." I added as he grinned searching for words to say. "Natsume's... A _particular_ type of person. Either he trusts someone completely or he doesn't trust them at all. It's never in the go between."

"And if he decides that he cares about someone, he won't hesitate or waver. He'll believe them no matter what. That's just the type of person he is. And he trusts you. Wholeheartedly... Which surprises me most." He said blinking like he had something in his eyes.

"Why? Because-" He cut me off before I could answer my own question. "Because Natsume doesn't trust people that easily. He sees them as shallow and petty. Well, one can't blame him when women are always on to him because of his looks, his money or his stardom."

"But you're different. It's why he trusts you." He raised my chin to meet my down cast eyes that were settled on the ground. "Mikan... Don't ever... Break that trust."

I didn't nod or reply as Ruka searched deep into my eyes. I simply stare back, my eyes filled with pride and self respect. He smiled as he let me go. "I know you didn't do this. We both do." I feel a slight blush and a surge of relief come over me.

We both maintained the silence for a while before Ruka spoke up. "Are you sure you want to take the interview though? It can get-" I replied with a new confidence rising in my voice. "I do, let's get this over with already. I have a schedule to maintain after all." I replied.

"Now that's the Mikan we all know!" Ruka exclaimed happily. "Actually I think this could really work. I might have an idea to help you out for the interview."

"Wait, what?" He ran down the stairs. "I'll explain later. Meet me in Natsume's room later!" I groaned at his name. "Why his?!" I shouted. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" But Ruka didn't reply. He continued running down the stairs laughing.

* * *

"I'm fine thank you." Of all the people in this hotel, _she_ had to be one who ran into me. Mikan Sakura looked nothing like she did in her red gown. To put it simply, Mikan Sakura looked _ridiculous_ in yellow.

I felt her shift uncomfortably as I ran my eyes up and down inspecting her. "It's fine really, I'm okay." I said, ignoring her outstretched hand to help me up. "I'm really sorry. I'm in a hurry." She said awkwardly. "I can see that." I said sarcastically. _Who'd want to be seen in that horrible get up?_

I feel pity for her. However her personality, I can't let my son be seen with a girl of such atrocious and hideous taste in fashion. "Um, have we met before?" Her sudden question throws me off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"Uh, no, it's just you seem very familiar." I smiled. "I get that a lot. You may have seen me on a magazine cover or on TV. I'm famous after all." I replied. She smiled back naively. "I guess. I don't watch TV too much. Anyway, I'm sorry again about the fall. I'll be going then." She said and left.

Mikan Sakura. If she's aiming to be an actress in the future, she's doing a very fine job but something in me tells me that whatever it was, it wasn't fake. Either she's truly genuine or her abilities are just beyond my comprehension.

I choose the latter. Until I prove my own judgement otherwise. I secretly hope I can somewhere deep inside my heart. For the sake of my stupid lovesick son.

* * *

"Get it?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "This could work, yeah!" Koko and Kit exclaimed. "Not to mention that our photos will be displayed to the whole of Japan!" They cheered. Hotaru set to work immediately taking her laptop out.

"But do you really think he'll be able to come? He's in America after all." I asked, sounding worried. "I think I've got the answer. I just sent him a personal email and he just replied. Pretty fast, guess he's online."

From: Sprinklingnaru

To: Imai1721Hotaru

Okay. Don't worry, I'll be there for sure.. How's the tour going by the way? Are they laughing to my jokes on the script?

We both ignored _Sprinkling's_ questions. "He'll be here." Hotaru said to Natsume particularly ignoring Ruka ever since she'd entered the room. "I talked to Ryo. He arranged a meeting with the press at 3:00 sharp. 6 hours from now." Natsume said, putting his phone inside. "But do tell me, why are you in that get-up again?" He asked, directing his question at me. Or my yellow tour guide uniform.

"I have nothing to do with this! Hotaru asked me to." I replied strangely flustered upon meeting his crimson eyes. "Care to enlighten us?" He asked as Hotaru smiled. The thinnest of smiles in the world.

"Well, my theory is that Natsume Hyuuga wouldn't go out with a woman as poorly dressed as Mikan, feelings or not. And even if he would, his friends and his parents definitely wouldn't let him. She'll drag much more attention in that dress, plus she's practically a joke to anyone who thought that you two were a thing dressed like that." She explained as the door opened to reveal a very familiar figure.

"Then, your theory and your thoughts are as good as mine." She smiled at us as Natsume rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you, I never cared for your opinion?" He replied bluntly.

"Well, I suggest you'd better start. Cause it would matter to the press. And you wouldn't want me saying anything unnecessary." She replied with a sadistic smile. Ruka beside Natsume sighed. "Everyone, Kaoru Hyuuga, Natsume's mom. Kaoru, Koko, kit, Hotaru, Anna, and Mikan."

"Pleasure." She said. "But we've met before, haven't we, Ms. Sakura?" She asked with a polite smile. "So you are his mother!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat.

All 6 eyes turned to look at me. I sat back down embarrassed. Natsume smirked as I blushed again. "I'm sorry. I'm Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." She took my outstretched hand this time.

"Likewise." She replied. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble that's been going on lately." She searched my face intently with the same red eyes as her son. "Of course, It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize." She replied to my relief.

* * *

Really though, what a beautiful woman. My own mother was a picture of grace and elegance but this woman; this woman was gorgeous beyond words even in a simple black and white patchwork V neck pencil dress, black heels and dark red lipstick.

No accessories, or ornaments in her hair or body, she was simple beyond reason and yet easily the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were simple as well, adorned by a single line of eyeliner and no other makeup visible on her perfectly oval face.

She looked exactly like Natsume. My face flushed at the sound of his name even if I was the one who said it. I risked a glance at him, and there he was, engrossed in his talk with Ruka. "I think so too. It would be best if we rehearse beforehand."

He didn't look at me, talking with Ruka seriously. Something in me was a tad bit disappointed. And while everyone else was excitedly discussing the interview, I wondered why I felt the way I did. Did I want him to look at me? Did I want to look at _him_?

My eyes widened and a faint pink painted my cheeks thinking so. It would seem that whether or not Natsume cared, I definitely did. Whether these feelings of mine mattered or not, whether he felt the same or not, I knew somewhere in me that I wanted him to feel the same. I risked a glance up again with a sour look on my face.

"..."

My face was in plain sight from where he sat. He was steadily and intently looking into my eyes, gazing at me in amusement, admiration and in thought. I gape back in wonder before I strip my eyes away from his, breathless and blushing.

"So, that's it. You think you can do it Mikan?" Koko asked, bringing me back to reality. "Huh? What?" I asked nervously. I didn't hear a word he said. Not for the past 10 minutes or so.

"The interview dude! You can't screw this up; you're going to be live on TV! Your expressions, what you say, your body language- everything matters." Koko explained with a serious and intense look in his eyes. I nodded lazily.

"Mikan! Did you hear any of the things we just said?" He yelled, frowning. "Uh..." I searched for words. I wasn't listening. I didn't hear a damn word.

"We're officially screwed." Koko declared, scowling down at me. "We still have a lot of time. Give her a break." Kit ensured. "That's not gonna help us until our main heroine descends from La La Land and joins us peasants on earth." Koko replied as Natsume and Ruka chuckled.

"I-I'll be fine. When we do it live, I'll say what I have to, you don't have to worry." I replied nervously. "Clearly. What the hell are we gonna do?" Koko asked as all eyes turned to look at me as I shrunk back in my chair embarrassed at the attention I was getting.

* * *

Will Mikan successfully clear her and Natsume's name in the live interview or will she accidentally add fuel to the fire? And is Natsume really serious about Mikan, or is she, as she fears, a regular fling? Will Kaoru ever come to accept Mikan regardless of her relationship with her son? Or will she keep her distance and force Natsume as well? Find out the answers in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	13. Ch 13 - Picture time! 'Cheese'

A/N: What do you think happens when Natsume gets serious with Mikan? The chapter below explains it all Enjoy! And rate, review! I'm counting on you to tell me my weaker parts so I can improvise! Help me get better at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Yeah, many lame rumours are doing rounds; even a dumb ass can tell where these rumours are coming from." Natsume reacted strongly with an unflinching gaze.

"Can you please elaborate on that, Mr. Hyuuga?" A reporter asked. "I don't know why exes do silly things to get attention. For me, that chapter is over and I don't dig graves." He replied fearlessly.

A woman's hand shot up, directed towards Mikan. "Isn't it true then, that you went public a few days earlier for lunch?" She asked. Mikan knew where the woman was headed. She grimaced and breathed through her eyes, calming her tense muscles.

"Yes, it is. But it was strictly professional. We both set out for an entirely different purpose in mind." Mikan looked towards Natsume who gave her a curt nod. Mikan continued, feeling bolder. "I had an errand to take care of. Mr. Hyuuga was kind enough to help me as, I'm embarrassed to admit, I'm terrible with directions. He took me there prior to the tour and since it was getting late, we had lunch."

The reporters jotted down her every word hurriedly. "I had no intentions of propagating a false idea about our ' _alleged'_ relationship to the media by going public. And I agreed to this conference solely to clear the air about us dating." Natsume smiled thinly to prove her judgement.

"We weren't exactly great friends either," Natsume added as all cameras turned to him. "I found her to be extremely, extremely professional throughout the tour and I appreciated that. She's easily _refreshing_ and _different_ from all the other woman I've met before." He said.

Mikan recalled what Natsume had advised her before the interview. _'Remember, whatever the media might ask us, we're still friends. This is a simple mix-up and it happens often in the acting industry. Don't overreact, respond coolly. Just... relax.'_

He was absolutely right. "As many already know, anything that isn't in alignment with my line of work, I tend to ignore, sidestep or treat as a distraction. I never had to discourage Sakura for any redundant, persistent intrusions. She kept her space as I kept mine." He looked at her for a sign of approval.

"He told me a few stories about how he had trouble with language but that's where it ended. I never pried either as I had a schedule to maintain since I was the guide leading the tour." Mikan said on cue as Natsume ended.

"Yes, about that Ms. Sakura, could you tell us what drove you to take up the job of a tour guide for your fellow classmates? Isn't it usually-" The reporter was cut off abruptly by a boisterous and talkative young man.

"I don't believe she was given a choice." He said coming up front as Mikan greeted him with a smile. "Welcome back, Narumi sensei. About time too." Mikan said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for the delay." He replied and turned towards the crowd of reporters eyeing him eagerly. "It was my decision to have Mikan serve the tour as a guide instead, since something inevitable came up that had me on a flight to the US."

A reporter stopped him from speaking further. "What was so _important_ that you had to leave your school tour?" Mikan had asked herself the same question a million times. "I'm sorry, that's strictly confidential. Even I'm not sure what it was entirely and only the principal has access to that kind of information." He replied running a frustrated and tired hand through his long, blond locks.

"Can't you at least-" Narumi sensei replied before the question was complete. "I'm sorry, you'll have to take it up with our dean if it matters that much." The reporter's disappointed look was amusing to the eye, Mikan giggled inwardly at his face.

"Anyhow, I'm truly sorry on behalf of my student about this bizarre controversy." He apologized in front of everybody with a not-at-all-apologetic-smile. "Not at all. And that's all from the both of us for today." Natsume replied.

As Natsume and Mikan turned to leave, the reporters swarmed around them again, asking them _'one'_ more question. Natsume turned suddenly and faced the cameras and said in a deathly serious tone.

"I hope that this is sorted out at the earliest and that such ' _misinterpretations'_ with ulterior and mala fide intentions to gain publicity do not happen for a second time." Natsume said finally, maintaining his cold tone of voice and icy steel gaze before leaving the lobby of the hotel.

* * *

"I think it went okay. We did all we could." Koko said encouragingly. "Don't fret about it. Things will die down eventually on their own." Ruka assured us. "So, this is the famous Narumi sensei?" He asked offering a handshake.

"The one and only. How come you're back so early though?" Mikan asked. She wasn't familiar with distance hours but did know that a flight to the US from Japan took at least half a day; he couldn't be here in just 6 hours.

"I came back to Japan 2 days before, didn't I tell you?" He replied nonchalantly. Mikan blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute; you came back 2 days before?" She asked, fearing that maybe she heard wrong. Narumi responded without a second thought. "Yeah. Didn't Koko and Kit tell you?"

Mikan turned towards the twins. "Do I have to ask?" She crossed her arms over her chest, demanding an explanation. "We tried to tell you but you were busy chasing behind Akira." They replied. Mikan raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I spent all of eternity chasing behind Akira that you didn't have a single chance to tell me?"

The twins chuckled guiltily. "Well, the past is past. I can take over the tour for you now if you want." Narumi cut in with a satisfying smile. Mikan would have said yes in the blink of an eye, but her friends didn't make it that easy.

"No!" They all said before Mikan could. "What do you mean _no_?" She asked. Kit dragged her away from Narumi's ear shot. "Mikan, you can't back out now!" She waited for an explanation. "What about the press? What if they get the wrong idea about this? You don't want to take that risk."

Mikan smiled. "I will. If letting Narumi sensei handle the tour means I can wash my hands off of that bloody uniform, I sure as hell will take that risk." Koko and kit stared in awe, out of words to say as Mikan smiled back looking down at them.

"So, what you're saying is, if he lets you wear your usual clothes to the tour, you'll still be the guide?" Natsume asked on cue in place of the twins. Koko and Kit's eyes lit up like little children awaiting presents on Christmas. "Sure. Why not?" Mikan replied confidently.

Natsume smirked and walked past Mikan. Koko, Kit and Mikan followed after him, curious to know the outcome. He stopped right in front of Narumi. "Could I talk to you for a moment sir?" He took Narumi to the side and came back 5 minutes later, looking triumph.

"Mikan, from now on, you don't have to wear the uniform to the tour. I'll talk to Jinno sensei myself." He heaved a heavy sigh. "You should have told that the suit was bothering Mr. Hyuuga. There is no need to wear it from now on." He said as Mikan blinked.

"Well then, have you decided yet?" Narumi sensei asked. "Mikan said she'll lead the tour like usual." Koko replied energetically. "Alright then. I'll be leaving, call me if you need anything alright? Again, I'm so sorry for the commotion." And he left leaving Mikan in the lurch again.

Koko in the meantime asked Natsume how he got Narumi to agree. "Simply told him that I was allergic to yellow dye. He didn't even doubt me whatsoever." Natsume replied. Koko laughed and as did Kit, giving a disappointed shake of his head. "Thank god though, you saved us!" He said thanking Natsume. "This is the face of hope." Natsume said mockingly, to Mikan. "Hmph. Well, as long as I don't have to wear it. Fine." Mikan replied haughtily.

The tour proceeded as usual from then on. Mrs. Kaoru went back and so did the press. Things did die down eventually, just like Ruka said.

* * *

The next day, they were visiting more locations from the television series. They were tight on schedule and Mikan was fretting over time more than usual. "Slow down, the world won't end if we're a few minutes late." But Mikan ignored the comment.

The tour later stopped for a late dinner at the small beach hotel down by the harbour village overlooking the ocean. Dinner was both lively and chaotic. But thankfully, the manager of the hotel was an understating old soul of 42 years.

Mikan was in an off the shoulder white floral chiffon maxi summer dress, applied a little gloss to her already rosy pink lips, with a single streak of gold eyeliner to her brown eyes. Ruka made a point to observe Mikan and Natsume his life's mission.

Mikan was clearly avoiding his gaze, while Natsume's never strayed from her face. He was persistent for her attention and staring at her. _Only at her_. Ruka cleared his throat bringing him back. "What?" He asked.

Ruka chuckled, positioning himself closer to Natsume, out of the student's ear shot. "It would be best to lay low for a little while, don't you think? Not that I disapprove of what you're doing or anything..., *Smiles* but try to be a little cautious, okay?"

Natsume turned away, blushing. "Mind your damn business." He replied as Ruka suppressed a laugh. "By the way, Mikan's looking beautiful isn't she?" Natsume grunted at him like a caveman. "Okay, okay, sorry." Ruka said chuckling still.

Natsume realized though, that maybe his best friend might be right. Mikan was definitely laying low. Too low, in fact. She didn't even so much as meet his eyes since the interview was over, once and for all.

"Hey, Natsume join us, we're taking photos!" Koko announced. Natsume groaned inwardly, he hated taking photos but went anyways. "Okay guys, on the count of 3 say cheese!" It was tiring as hell, how can taking photos be so exhausting? Natsume realized that when taking photos with teenagers, time was of no essence.

He stood in the same pose for almost half an hour as Koko and Kit went around, changing everyone's postures. When he finally thought it was over, Koko called him back. "Hey, Natsume, can I take a picture of you and Mikan?" He asked.

The question quite threw him off guard. Did he hear right? ""The scandalous couple as seen on TV!". I need a photo for my web page." Koko said sheepishly. Natsume was _literally_ gung ho about it. Of course, he didn't show it. "I don't mind but-" He turned towards Mikan who finally met his eye.

She looked away almost immediately in a panic. When she looked again, Natsume confirmed her flustered look. "No problem. Just a sec, I'll go get Mikan." Koko said excitedly and went over to her. She obviously refused. But had to agree.

* * *

Natsume for a while forgot about everything. He was leaning against the wooden pillar in the cafe, amused at the girls peppering Mikan with makeup, trying to make her look picture worthy. Perms, he realized, carried a makeup box with her all the time no matter what.

"Now she's ready." Sumire said, taking a step back, smiling and satisfied at the look on Mikan's face. "What do you think Natsume, isn't she gorgeous?" Sumire asked.

"Beautiful." He said. He waited for a second before turning to Sumire with a smile. "The makeup is." He clarified as Mikan felt herself blush. She had thought that the compliment was for her. But...

Mikan was indeed beautiful. Her face lit up like a model's, her eyes adorned with a soft pink eyeshadow, gold eyeliner, a little foundation, mascara and just a touch of lip gloss. Sumire had removed her necklace and hooked it around Mikan's. Her hair long and layered was parted in the middle, because of its thickness, making it look extra resilient.

"Well, go on then." Sumire said and pushed Mikan next to Natsume. She stood there like a statue, unable to move or breathe or talk or anything. "There is such a thing as smiling Mikan. It would help." Sumire suggested sarcastically, laughing at Mikan's stoic pose and face.

Mikan blinked finally, forcing herself to smile. Koko lifted his camera as Mikan did her best to keep the smile in place. "Uh..., guys?" Kit said what everyone was thinking out loud. ""Scandalous _couple_ "? A _little_ closer." He said as Mikan and Natsume exchanged looks, and inched a _little_ closer.

"Okay, just... Wait!" Kit personally moved them, until they were both side by side, shoulders and arms touching. "Okay, great! Put your arm around her or something." Koko directed. Mikan felt her eyes go wide. "Um..." But before she could resist, Natsume pulled her closer, his hand resting on her shoulder.

He touched her head temple slightly, smiling a sweet half smile. "You're too stiff. Relax." He whispered into her hair. "Smile wide." He said as she did, a full wide smile showing her pearly whites as well.

" _Purfect_! Hold that pose!" Koko exclaimed clicking away. "Okay, next pose!" He said with a boisterous smile. "This time, make out a heart symbol with your hands." He said as Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll have Ruka pose too, just in case." He replied calling for Ruka.

Natsume realized he was actually having fun. He could do this all night long, he thought. "You okay?" He asked the not-so-okay-party beside him. "I'm fine," she replied with a sour look. "You don't _look_ fine." Natsume retorted sarcastically as Mikan glared at him.

* * *

Ruka returned with Anna and Hotaru at his side. "Okay, Hotaru can stand beside Natsume, Anna with Ruka, and both of link your arms together. Ruka stand beside Mikan. Mikan with Natsume." Koko directed us all around.

"Hmm, something's missing." He said. That ' _something'_ being Hotaru. "Put your arm on his shoulder, like you're buddies." Hotaru snorted. "Really?" She asked but did it anyway. "Perfecto! Hold that pose guys." He snapped the click.

And here's the worst part.

"Ok, now for the main part. Natsume, Mikan, please." He said as we both held out a reluctant respective right hand and left hand and formed a perfect heart. "Hmm, not quite what I thought. Pull her closer. And be your usual playful self, loosen up." Koko said as Natsume obliged.

He slithered a hand down her back to her waist and pulled her closer. And for his usual, playful attitude, he winked at the camera as Sumire squealed. "Click it! It's perfect! Too perfect!" She squealed.

"My eye's hurting dude, take the damn picture already." Natsume said irritably. Mikan thought the same in her mind. She didn't dare look at Natsume. She didn't even tell Koko that his thumb was on the lens. She feared that if she did, her voice might sound strange.

She felt strange for sure. Hot and cold. Sweet and bitter. All at the same time. "Oh crap. Sorry guys, okay, one more." He announced. Natsume squeezed the tender skin on her waist as Mikan resisted the urge to squeal out loud at the sudden squeeze. She clenched her teeth, keeping her voice bottled down.

The merest touch of his fingers on her skin felt like a caress. Mikan felt like closing her eyes in pleasure, not smiling at a camera. She could barely breathe anyway and felt like she could pass out any moment.

"Great, thanks so much!" Koko said finally. It had been roughly a few 10 minutes or so. Mikan felt like she was in the actor's arms for at least more than an hour. And the worst part yet, was that she liked it and longed for more.

"Look, what do think? Definitely Instagram worthy right? Mikan's looking great, isn't she? Just like a real model or actress." Koko and Sumire exclaimed at the photos.

* * *

And just when Mikan was about to move away from the actor, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer to his broad chest.

"Beautiful." He whispered into her ear when no one was looking. Mikan looked back into his eyes gaping. "I meant what I said." He replied caressing the feel of her skin on his.

Mikan frowned. "Yeah, my makeup right? I heard you the first time, you don't need to-" But before she could finish, he pulled her into the quiet corner of the cafe, away from prying eyes. Natsume pulled her dangerously close to him.

"And that wasn't _just_ about the makeup." He added touching her cheek with his. Like an allergy, freckles, adorable freckles, started sprouting out all across her nose and spread to her cheeks instantly. Her nose went from skin coloured to a rose red dye.

"I could get used to this." He replied, amused at her reaction. "I wouldn't! Just... Stay away from me! The press could... Don't you even care? And you were so mad yesterday!" Mikan asked, bewildered at his advances towards her.

"I wouldn't know even if you asked me. This is my first time you know, feeling the way I do about you. There's something between us, you know that as much as I do. I don't plan to shut you out. You're different and I want to know more about you." Natsume replied.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny." Mikan said as Natsume pushed her against the wall. "Whoever said it was?" He said, his hand preventing her escape. "I'm dead serious about this. I'm not even sure why, and I plan to find out. Through you."

He bent over to her height, until he was in perfect symmetry with her face. Leaning front, he placed a feather soft kiss, on the bridge of her nose, right on her freckles. Mikan leaned back by instinct, and closed her eyes shut but didn't resist.

"There's more where that came from, freckles. I hope you're ready." He said with his signature smirk and walked away.

Mikan Sakura has a problem. Mikan Sakura is damned and she isn't sure why or how. She comes to a conclusion. Maybe Natsume Hyuuga is just a figment of her imagination, that would solve everything. But unfortunately, it is not so. Natsume is very much real and so is Mikan's problem. She is damned to hell.

* * *

Is Natsume really serious about Mikan or is he just teasing her? Will Mikan ever reciprocate his feelings or will she find another love? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	14. Ch 14 - Truth or Dare?

A/N: Ever played truth or dare? No? Well, now you can. Hold on to your breath, Mikan and Natsume are getting closer and closer every passing episode! Rate & Review please! And sorry, I'll be a little late in updating from now on, don't hate me. I've got my studies to prioritise too. So, I hope you understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Why is it that hating someone feels disturbingly similar to being in love with them? I'm sure you'll disagree with me, thinking that I'm stupid to be saying this. You'll say that love and hate are two different, opposite and, conflicting feelings.

But I don't feel that way. Love him or hate him, both are in his favour since either way, he's always on your mind. Your stomach twists and you get that funny feeling in your belly whenever he's in sight.

Your appetite and sleep is shredded to bits. Your body is barely under your control, especially your goddamned heart and eyes; every interaction leaves you on the edge of _fight_ or _flight._ It's a stupid game he loves to play. And you _have_ to win.

But you don't. Each and every time, you lose pathetically to him but learn nothing. You still continue to play, because of your stupid heart and ego that refuses to back down!

And _THAT_ is my problem. I am damned to hell since I'm not sure, if I love Natsume Hyuuga or hate him. I am consumed by his presence, his thoughts, his smell. Him. I'm consumed by him.

But no matter how confused I may be, I choose the latter. 'Cause I'm proud as hell. I won't give in to him or his devious boyish charms. If I do, I'm screwed since; you know those classical star crossed love stories? My situation right now, is somewhat like those cliché novels.

Here's the gist. I can't fall for Natsume since I'm his tour guide and it is extremely unprofessional. I might also be expelled for having gotten involved with our guest of honour.

Worst of all, my picture with Natsume will be on the morning newspaper tomorrow and I'm going to be oblivious to it all unless someone _literally_ points it out to me. That's what's gonna happen should I succumb to my feelings.

So, I decided I won't. Here's the hardest part of all: I might be screwed either way since no matter how you look at it, I might be falling for Natsume Hyuuga after all.

I wish I could at least complain about how ugly he is. Tell myself that he's short, fat with watery eyes and zits all across his eyes and thinning hair. But he's not; he's quite the opposite of what I just said.

I'm tall myself, at 5 feet 4 inches but Natsume is taller than me, standing at 5 feet 8 inches. He's slim with a perfectly toned and muscular body. Marble like skin - Soft, silky and smooth. His facial features are also perfectly angular - High cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose and thin lips.

His eyes, blood red, like a vampire's. His features are like one too. He's not only brooding, stubborn and flirtatious but also gorgeous to boot. More proof that there is no justice in this world. Especially when you're discussing matters with your best friends over a stupid game of truth or dare.

* * *

"Okay, Mikan it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Sumire asked. "Truth" Mikan replied reluctantly.

"Is it true that you kissed Luna's boyfriend in middle school? When you were both friends?" She asked leaning forward on the bed. Mikan felt her eyes go wide. She had never told anybody.

"Look, I told you-" Sumire raised a hand to stop her midway. "You tell the truth or you suffer the consequences. Your call." She pressurized. Mikan looked away feeling frustrated. "Mikan, we're not 16 anymore." Anna said. "But if you don't want to-"

Mikan let out a deep breath. "I swear I'll gonna make you pay for this, you bitch!" Sumire grinned, having got her way. "Out with it already." She cheered.

"He was into me, I was drunk and having a hard time with Luna. I was stressed out and feeling emotional and needed a physical release. So, when he kissed me at the party, I didn't pull back and we ended up having a make out session for at least 20 minutes."

Mikan knew this would happen. Friends. No matter how small it may seem to you in your head, Friends always seem to make it out to be a bigger deal than you think it is.

"Cool." Sumire exclaimed. "Then what? Why'd you stop?" She asked. Mikan was sort of shocked with her behaviour. But she continued the tale. "Isn't it obvious? I, WE were caught in the act. By Luna, I mean, we _were_ in her room."

"Holy cow! You didn't." Anna said raising a shocked hand to her mouth. "Oh yes I did. She started screaming and throwing things. I told her to chill and grow some balls-" Nonoko gasped. "Language Mikan!" She scolded.

"Sorry, my mistake. I told her to chill out and grow a spine. And when the crowd started to form, I might have let it slip in my heavily drunken state that she wasn't any better, since she too, was cheating on her boyfriend."

Mikan felt like she standing naked in the hotel lobby.

"I had a gist of an idea but I didn't think you were that... Impulsive." Hotaru said.

"Okay, big deal! She was being spiteful and superficial; she ruined my reputation at school by spreading some stupid rumours. I just returned the favour and it wasn't like I did it on purpose. It was an accident." Mikan confessed.

"Damn. And we thought Luna was mean." Sumire said sarcastically to Hotaru who smiled back at her.

"Ok I told my truth. Someone else, please go." Mikan said as Anna wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, we're here for you. If anything, telling the truth only tightened our friendship with you." Mikan smiled.

Anna was right. There wasn't any biasness in her friends' faces. They were all here for her. Sumire grinned and spun the bottle again. This time, Nonoko wasn't so lucky. Anna grinned evilly as she asked: "Truth or Dare?" Nonoko smiled. "Truth."

"Okay... Suppose you were the opposite sex, who - in this room - will you ask to be your girlfriend?" Anna asked as Nonoko hung her head.

"Hotaru." Nonoko replied without hesitation. Hotaru blinked in surprise. "Really?" We all asked in unison. "She's normal enough compared to you all and besides, dating her would be like dating no one at all. So yeah, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled. "At least someone agrees." Nonoko grinned back.

"Okay, spinning the bottle and... Ba-da-bing! You're up Mikan." Anna looked morose beside me. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare." She replied confidently.

Mikan grinned, having already prepared a deathly dare in her mind. "Alright then. Take your phone out and read out loud your messages to Ruka."

Everyone in the room squealed as Anna turned red. "Hey, that's private! Besides, I told you we're just friends!" She replied, flailing her hands up and down in the air trying desperately to protect her phone.

"If you're _just_ friends, you wouldn't have a problem with it!" Sumire said and snatched the phone and unlocked it in 2 seconds. "It's still your B'day? For real, dude, change your password already." She teased.

* * *

"I'll do the penalty game!" Anna shouted. Mikan eyes widened in shock; she hadn't expected Anna to accept the penalty. "I hope you've thought it through. I won't go easy on you." Mikan challenged. "It's fine."

"Okay then." Mikan took out her phone and swiftly dialled her brother's cell. Once the call went through Mikan handed her cell to Anna. "Don't worry, it's Youichi. I'm going easy on you after all." Mikan said.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna said sceptically taking the phone up to her ear to talk. "I want you to admit to him that you had a major crush on him for 4 years straight before you gave up when he got a girlfriend." Mikan grinned evilly.

"You crazy or what? No, no way!" Anna said dropping the phone. "Then let us read your messages. It's either this or that." Mikan replied sarcastically. Anna groaned inwardly. Both were suicide.

"And his girlfriend? I don't want things to get awkward between us." Anna said with a frown. "They broke up ages ago. He's single at the moment and things were always awkward between you two." Mikan assured.

In the middle of it all, Youichi picked up. "Hello?" His silvery voice cut though the receiver, clear, light and pleasant to hear. "H-Hello? Um, Youichi?" Anna spoke in a panic.

She sensed confusion in Youichi's clear tone. "Anna? Why do you have Mikan's cell? Is everything okay?" He asked, sounding concerned. What Mikan didn't tell Anna was that Youichi too had had a major crush on Anna for ages.

But due to some circumstances, he had started going out with another girl but broke up with her in 3 weeks. Ever since then, he had been avoiding relationships with almost any girl who asked him out.

Mikan knew that despite Anna's budding friendship with Ruka, she still harboured feelings for Youichi. How? Through Ruka himself. Honestly, Anna had told Ruka things she hadn't told them! Her best friends, but at least Mikan learned the truth now. And she'd taken it upon herself to end this drama once and for all.

"Yeah, everything's totally copacetic!" Anna blathered hastily. Youichi's chuckle calmed her nerves a bit. "What in the world is copacetic?" He asked teasingly. She and Anna knew very well that Youichi knew what copacetic was.

"Like you didn't know already." Anna replied with a smile. Sumire tugged on her arm, gesturing for her to get on with it. "Will you stop it?" Anna said finally.

"Stop what?" Youichi asked. "Oh no, no, no. I wasn't telling you to- Look, I just called because I needed to tell you something. It might sound a bit weird and totally out of the blue, and I'm so sorry for putting you into this."

"You're not making any sense Anna. Tell me what?" He asked, his voice ringing through the receiver. Anna didn't speak for a whole minute. Then, she took a deep breath and yelled into the phone.

"Sakura Youichi, I've had a major crush on you since grade school and I still do. I thought I was being _soo_ obvious but you were always in your own world that you never noticed me, but that was part of why I liked you for soo long. I just wanted you to know and I just hope this doesn't make things awkward between us! Bye!"

Anna said at record speed and then, hung up abruptly. She then buried her face into Sumire's lap, wailing. "I hate you! I hate you all!" Sumire lovingly stroked her hair. "There, there. That could've been way worse. I didn't know you still had a thing for him. I thought you were into Ruka now."

"I told you, we're just friends!" Anna wept. Mikan smiled at the incoming call she was getting. Anna looked up. "Don't tell me that's him." She pleaded. Mikan grins again, "Okay, I won't." She swipes her thumb along the green phone sign.

"Yeah, _Youichi_?" She included and emphasized his name on purpose. "If I find out you had _anything_ to do with this, I swear I'm gonna bury you alive." He waited for a reply patiently, fuming on the other side.

Mikan glanced at Anna, now flushed. "I had everything to do with the call like you deduced brother-mine. But..." Mikan glanced again at Anna and stalled the call as long as she could. Finally, Youichi got annoyed.

"But?" He asked. "But I had nothing to do with her feelings. Plus she had a choice. It's not my fault she chose you. We're playing Truth or Dare." Mikan explained as Anna flushed again. "Ask her yourself if you don't believe me." Mikan said and tossed the cell to Anna. She winked at her pink haired friend.

Anna smiled back and excused herself into the bathroom. After 15 long minutes, she finally emerged, looking dazed. "Well?" Sumire asked. Anna again fell into her lap. "He asked me out next Sunday to a movie!" She said. Everyone in the room squealed and cheered.

"The game isn't over yet!" Sumire got caught. And that too, to the devils incarnate herself. Yep, Hotaru.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked monotonously. Sumire took a deep breath. "Dare..." Sumire replied. Hotaru smiled thinly, sending shivers down Sumire's spine. "I hope you're prepared." Hotaru said with a sadistic smile.

"This is beyond rational dude, it's 1 in the night!" Sumire protested but didn't stop. We all knew Hotaru was merciless, but who knew she was this much of a witch.

' _Pass a chocolate to your partner using your tongue and lips. Your partner being Koko.'_ The queen had issued her command. The rest was up to the peasant to fulfil it.

Sumire knocked on his door reluctantly. Koko opened up dressed in a simple white wife beater and black knee length trousers. "What's up?" He asked running a sleepy hand though his hair. Sumire looked back at us hesitantly.

Hotaru smiled, readying her camera. Sumire sighed. "What's going on here?" Koko asked, confused by our presence. Grabbing his face, Sumire stood on her bare toes, and pressed her lips to his.

Initially confused, Koko obliged, before Sumire passed the piece of chocolate in her mouth to his using her tongue. She broke apart after the chocolate slipped into his. Then without a word, she turned back and walked away.

"What the hell happened?" Koko asked. We all giggled enthusiastically.

* * *

"For real, why did she do that?" Koko asked for what I think is the 13th time today. The night had passed and we ended our little game and went to bed but apparently, Koko never did. But who can blame him right?

Mikan looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and decided to tell him, he was her best friend after all. "She kissed me over a game?" He asked with disdain. Mikan shrugged. "Never underestimate Sumire Shouda. And I guess that has nothing to do with the fact that she does actually like you and conveniently Hotaru picked you out to be the perfect guinea pig for her dare." Mikan blathered.

Then she feigned innocence, like she had let it slip by accident. "Oops. Don't tell Sumire I told you that." Mikan said with a wink and slipped away before Koko could ask her anything else. She had her own problems to deal with anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Natsume through lowered lashes and there he was, in all his glory, looking back at her. His eyes, smooth as silk, bore through mine with a protruding bottom lip.

Mikan blinked and shifted her gaze to Anna. She was still in shock about the actor's sudden confession. He was into her? But why? And how?

Mikan shook her head and tried to shift all her focus on the tour instead. They were visiting the famous Grand Imperial Theatre overlooking the bay. The one part of the tour that she was excited about.

But wherever Mikan was involved, something _always_ went wrong.

And it did. The students decided that they had wanted to stay in the bus and look at the videos Koko and Kit and some other students had brought with them on the bus TV. Mikan couldn't believe her ears.

"Doesn't anybody want to come see the outdoor theatre?" She asked as all of them shook their heads. "Sorry Mikan, we're just a bit tired. Plus it's raining." Mikan felt annoyed now. She crossed her arms over her chest. "No it's not. It's just a slight drizzle."

"Yeah, but, we're on the top of a cliff and it's getting very windy, I'd prefer it if we just went back to the hotel." Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Don't do this to me.'_ She thought morosely. She'd been dying to see the theatre.

"Would it be okay if I went out to see the theatre then?" Natsume asked abruptly. Mikan felt a tinge of hope and her chest squeeze at the sound of his voice. "You want to see the theatre Natsume?" Anna and Koko asked.

Natsume nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah." He replied. "Would you like to come too?" He asked glancing towards Mikan. Mikan felt her face light up. "Of course." She replied enthusiastically.

Nobody had protested and Mikan was off with Natsume into the perfectly oval amphitheatre overlooking the sea. "It's beautiful." Mikan felt her hair fly up and down in the wind. She left her shoes back in the bus and proceeded barefoot. The feel of the sand on her legs was cool and hot all at the same time.

Beside her, Natsume had been watching Mikan's ecstatic reaction. "Magnificent isn't it? One thing I liked in all my years of acting was this place. Come on, I want to show you something." He said and took her hand gently in his.

He chuckled at Mikan's hesitant eyes. "I don't bite." He assured as Mikan smiled at him. Through a secret opening by the boulders, Natsume led Mikan through rocks of all shapes and sizes until they finally came upon the seashore.

Mikan gasped at the scenic aesthetic beauty of the sea shimmering like diamonds under the sun's rays. "I found this place by chance." Natsume said as he led her to the sea. Mikan felt the clean fresh air and the water's natural blue left untouched by man. It was beautiful beyond words.

"It's- It's amazing. I don't know what to say," Mikan stuttered. Natsume grinned as he gripped her hand a little as they sat down. "Thank me by talking to me." He said. Mikan smiled. "About what?" She asked. "About you. I want to know about you. Your dreams, your likes, your achievements, your failures, everything."

Mikan smiled. Then she reached into her pocket and took out a small piece of paper probably from a journal. "Here." She said and handed it to him. She didn't know why she did. Even Hotaru didn't know about that paper.

It was something her late grandpa had asked her to do when she fell on bad times and it had cheered her up if not anything else. Nobody knew. Not her parents, her brother, her friends. No one.

It was a secret between her and her grandfather before he passed away. He had told her to keep it a secret and never let anyone read it until and unless she had found someone whom she loved indefinitely and trusted them with it.

She didn't know if Natsume was that person. She had loved her grandfather like he was her father. He understood her like no one else did. Natsume kind of reminded her of him. He had brought craziness back into her life. For a while she felt herself become the old Mikan. The fun, wild and free Mikan.

Not the responcible one.

And thus, she hadn't hesitated when she handed that note to him. She didn't know if she loved or trusted him but she knew she felt like herself and she trusted that. She trusted him because he'd trusted her indefinitely. And when she had doubted herself, he gave her the benefit of the doubt but never betrayed her.

* * *

"What's this?" He asked with sceptical eyes. "You wanted to know all about me right? There's your answer. I've never shown that to anybody either. Not even my parents or friends. You're the first."

"Am I honoured, Ma'am." Natsume replied handling the paper ever so carefully like it was some kind of delicate treasure. "It's nothing I'm proud of, just so you know. There are like, some of my darkest secrets in there." Mikan said looking more nostalgic than sad.

"I don't care for your past. All I want is to see if you trust me enough to open up to me. I guess you trust me a lot more than that." He smirked. "I don't. And I don't think I ever will Mr. Hyuuga unless you stop being so flippant about everything in life."

Natsume frowned with furrowed brows. "Why are you always so serious?" He asked. Mikan sighed inwardly. _'That's the question of the century...'_ She thought. "I guess she doesn't exist after all... The girl who had the gall to challenge me to a dance. The girl who was wild and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

Mikan didn't blush. "No, she doesn't." She replied in a nostalgic tone. "Why not?" Natsume asked, gently turning Mikan to face him. Mikan had lowered her eyes and bowed her head refusing to look at him. As if like she was ashamed.

"The answer to that is in there too..." She said monotonously gesturing with her eyes to the paper. Natsume now understood the significance of the paper. It wasn't just a paper, that's for sure. "Look at me." He ordered. Mikan did so.

"I don't judge, freckles. And I'm not just saying that. You'll know for sure when I finish reading this damned paper of yours. It's all I do anyways." He said. Natsume was triumph in his try.

Mikan smiled up at him lovingly with longing in her eyes and innocence playing on her lips. Natsume wondered how long it would be until he could finally kiss those lips of hers as he opened the paper to read whatever was inside.

* * *

Will Mikan ever really come to accept her feelings for Natsume? And what's in that paper that Mikan cherished as a secret for so long? Will Natsume ever really be able to kiss those lips of Mikan? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	15. Ch 15 - 4 Questions about You

A/N: Sorry guys, I'll be a little late in posting the new chapters from now on as I have my studies to worry about. But don't fret, I'll keep you updated. This chapter is a little bit long with a lot of Mikan and Natsume bonding! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan braced herself for impact as Natsume started reading the paper out loud in a soft, quietly voice.

' _I have worked and supported myself for more than 7 years now. I am buying my own apartment in October. I have travelled to many countries all across the world. I can touch type. I won prom queen 3 years in a row in grade school. I won the state poetry championship. I wrote songs for our girl group. I had my own YouTube channel. I can tango and waltz. I hate going shopping. I hate frogs, cockroaches and leeches. I tried to ingest soap when I was little.'_

As Natsume read, Mikan heard him laugh lightly once or twice. He stopped at the consummation of the soap. "What the hell is this?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer and kept reading with an amused expression. Well, can't blame him.

' _I have grown my own tomatoes, sweet corn, parsley, pumpkin and coriander. I'm horrible at driving, but I somehow got my driver's license. I once accidentally burnt down our kitchen... I transferred schools. I scored 4_ _th_ _in the national mock exams.'_

As Natsume neared the end, he smiled thinly. "Well, aren't you organized? You carry this thing around just in case somebody asks you about yourself?" Natsume asked handing the paper back to her.

"No..." Should she tell him the truth? Mikan realized that she wanted to. "A few years back in middle school, I got blamed for initiating massive socially motivated brawls throughout the school and got suspended for a month."

Natsume fixed her with an amused gaze prompting her to continue. "It's... A very long story..." Mikan replied embarrassedly recalling what had happened. Natsume studied Mikan's face with sincerity. "In other words you don't want to talk about it, am I right?" Natsume asked, with disappointment apparent in his tone. "...Well, that too." Mikan replied sheepishly.

Mikan paused, feeling hesitant to continue. "After my suspension, Luna held a party and invited everyone. I got drunk and... And..." Mikan wondered if she should tell Natsume. "And?" He pressed. "And I sort of ended up making out with... Her... boyfriend. He was into me, and I was on edge with Luna and I was also drunk so." Mikan clarified. "She started shouting and I shouted back that she wasn't any better as she too was cheating on him too."

Natsume's eyes widen every now and then. "Ever since then, she has been all bitch mode with me. I tried to say I was sorry. I tried to reconcile with her... She was my best friend once but she was just too cross with me. Then, I transferred schools."

Natsume stayed quiet for a while, letting her confession sink in. "My grandfather forced me to write that. In an attempt to cheer me up. To remind me of the things I could do before I got suspended and turned all uptight."

Natsume frowned. "This... Brawl, I don't understand, what did you possibly do to start something like that?" He asked. "I didn't do anything. I just got blamed for it. Someone spread rumours around school."

"Rumours don't start such a scuffle throughout school." Mikan sighed. "They do when it's about the whole student body on campus and also some teachers. There was this book that was filled with rumours and insults about all of the students and teachers, that's contents got spread all across the campus. It was not pretty."

"Whose book?" Mikan dreaded having to tell him. "Wakako Usami's. The most popular girl in school. I was in the same group with her and Luna. She wrote down insults about others in her journal to... De-stress." Natsume eyes widen.

"Funny way to de-stress. And Luna? I thought you hated her?" He asked. "We both go a long way back. All the way to elementary. On and off and on and off. " Mikan explained. "Anyways, I don't how or who did it but the contents got spread all across school and I and Wakako were blamed for it."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Not Luna?" He asked. Mikan shook her head. "No. She was the one who apparently found the book and told the principal. Since I and Wakako were the only ones who weren't in it, we got blamed for the whole thing."

"Why didn't you tell on her before? If you knew about the book from the beginning why wait?" He asked. "On what basis? I had no evidence plus I didn't want to start a fight which is precisely what happened." Mikan explained.

"But because – like you said – I kept quiet even after knowing about the book, the dean suspended me and Wakako." Mikan explained. "Not because he thought you were responsible?" Natsume asked.

"No, because I was at home that whole weekend. Being grounded because... My grades were beginning to drop." Mikan admitted embarrassedly. Natsume chuckled. "No, _you_? Grounded?" He repeated.

"It's not funny. But yeah, I went from 94%, 3rd rank to 61%, 14th rank, so yeah..., grounded..." Mikan whispered as Natsume resumed chuckling. "Seriously? 94 to 61? It's... a _drastic_ change but it's not like you failed."

"Easy for you to say. I mean, while you've been sucking on a silver spoon all your life, enjoying life in your ivory tower, I was dealing with more realistic problems, namely teenage drama, over achieving parents and grades." Mikan complained.

"Okay, I admit your problems are a little more detailed than mine but that doesn't mean you take a 360° turn in attitude adjustment. You've gone from possibly fun once upon a time to a complete stick in the mud. I mean, who does that?"

"It's called being responsible." Mikan argued. "We term it a little differently. It's called being a killjoy and a bloody bore." Natsume shot back. "Wha-" But before Mikan could speak, Natsume interrupts again.

"What ticks me most is that you made out with someone else's boyfriend, whom you weren't into either, and yet you keep denying me even though it's so obvious that you've got the hots for me. Why?" He accused with an annoyed and impatient look.

"First of all, just because I came with you here and opened up to you doesn't mean that I've got the hots for you. And secondly, I never denied you since you just never asked." Mikan replied boldly.

"And if I do ask, like, right now?" Natsume smirked, moving in closer to touch her shoulder and bare legs with his. "The answer's still no." Mikan said pushing him away. "I thought we were finally bonding. You know... getting to know each other."

"Unfortunately, my version of ' _bonding'_ doesn't mean or involve ' _flirting'_. Sorry." Mikan replied coyly. "Where are you going?" Natsume asked, grabbing Mikan by the wrist as she tries to get up.

"As much as I love discussing my past life with you, we both have to get back to the bus." Mikan said with a mockingly disappointed tone. "Really?" Natsume asked innocently. Mikan shook her head 'no', playfully and giggled. "Very funny."

* * *

Natsume frowned at the paper in her hand. "You're not gonna keep that, are you?" He asked gesturing towards the paper. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Mikan replied. "How long are you gonna hold on to that thing? It'll just keep holding you back."

Mikan's eyes widened. She'd never considered it as something that held her back. "What do you mean, 'hold me back'?" She asked. Natsume inched closer and grips her hand gently. "You know what I mean. As long as you have that, you'll never be able to forget what happened, and nobody appreciates you being so anxious all the time."

Mikan eyes widen again with realization. She looked away unable to answer. "I'm not- This isn't holding me back. I don't care what happened. It was long ago and I've long forgotten it. I'm keeping this paper because, it's the only memento I have of my grandfather. He wrote this for me... He... died a year ago." Mikan explained. "Oh." Natsume didn't say anything.

Mikan didn't feel Natsume taking the paper from her. "You don't like leeches?" He asked as Mikan snapped back to reality. "Eww! Yuck, obviously not!" Natsume laughed at her expression. "Frogs?" Mikan again displayed an expression of utter disgust.

"You had your own YouTube channel?" Mikan hesitated. "Back when we were 16, me, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, we were childhood friends. Every summer, we used to make videos. We had an all girl band. We even sang in contests."

Natsume eyes regained their amused look. "You sing?" He asked dubiously. Mikan felt her cheeks go red. "I used to." Mikan replied. "Hmm, tell me more." He said, taking his pen out.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked. "Don't worry. Do you have a spare paper? I don't want to intrude on grandpa dearest's love filled note." Mikan glared at him and crossed her arms. "Geez, don't you have a sense of humour at all?" Mikan's expression doesn't change.

"Okay, fine, that was rude. I just want to add a few things. Do you mind if I write on this?" He asked. Mikan shook her head. "Let's see... What are your ambitions in life?" He asked. "Or are you going to waste your life doing something you're not even serious about?" He added.

Mikan didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she was passionate about being a tour guide. It's what her parents had wanted of her. It was never what she had wanted though. "I like tour guiding. But I don't like it as the idea of a profession. I wanted to go into teaching though..." Mikan whispered.

"You want to _teach_? Seriously?" He asked with a surprised tone as Mikan blushed but managed to nod. "You never cease to amaze me freckles. So, on to the next question, what do you do when you're not being a tour guide?"

Mikan smiled, feeling stupid. "I don't know. I study, hang out with my friends but that about covers it. My life is like, fully predictable, until this tour. But I have this sketch book that I spend hours drawing into."

"Well, what do you know. She's also a closet artist. Wonderful. Any other hidden talents I should know about?" He asked. "I was also in the acting club. I'm a good actress I guess."

"Okay then. Enough about talents. I want to hear about your relationships please." He ordered as Mikan shook her head disapprovingly. "Why are we doing this?" She asked. Natsume didn't answer her.

"Anyone you're seeing?" He asked. "No." Mikan replied.

"Anyone you _wished_ you were seeing?" He asked again with a smirk. "No." Mikan replied again.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked, "One. A brother, he's quite like you. Only less flippant and more serious." Mikan replied. "I'm not always like this you know. You make me sound like a bloody hippy." Mikan laughed.

* * *

"Okay, this might take me forever. Let's play this game instead; my sister bothered me with it for 4 years. Guess it's my turn. I'll ask you 4 questions and you'll answer me in four words to describe them. Okay?" Natsume didn't wait for an answer as he asked his first question.

"What if you were in a completely white room with no doors? How would you feel?" He asked. Mikan's expression changed. "White room? White walls? White ceilings?" She asked as Natsume nodded. "I don't know. I-" Natsume interrupted. "Four words. Explain to me in four words how you'd feel."

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes to picture herself in a white room. "Calm, still, peaceful. I'd be a bit sad if I couldn't get out though..." Natsume fixed her with a half smile.

"Okay, the first question is about death. You'd feel calm, still, peaceful in death but you'd be sad if you didn't get to meet your parents or all your loved ones again." He explained. Mikan smiled. He was correct.

"I want you to tell me your favourite colour." He said, "Aquamarine. Sea green." Mikan replied instantly. "Four words to describe how you feel about the colour." Natsume ordered quickly scribbling into the paper hurriedly. Mikan pondered for a second.

"Overwhelming, calm but sometimes unsettled, sexy, wild." Natsume wrote the words down with an amused expression. "Looking good, freckles. This one's about you. How you want people to see you or how you see yourself."

Mikan didn't miss the smirk as Natsume read what she had said, out loud. "You are overwhelming, calm but sometimes unsettled which is totally true, sexy, not in your yellow suit, dead no, but in your red dress, yes. And also wild. You're a mixture of ups and downs. Like those ripples." He said gesturing to the ocean waves.

Mikan smiled. "I don't know what to say. I wouldn't say I'm wild though." Mikan said shyly. "Oh, you are. And I saw that side of you plenty on our dance night out." He replied with the same smirk. "Next question." Mikan evaded his flirting slyly.

"The third one's about water."

"Water? Let's see... How I feel about water?" Natsume watched Mikan with an amused stare. Her expectant and mysteriously attentive expression. Her fidgety and restless long delicate hands. The way she wets her lips again and again and again... To keep them from drying.

"Okay. I have my words. Desirous but at the same time, I also feel content and full. Uncertain but also excited. Thirsty. I feel thirsty; I'm really feeling thirsty now after all this water talk."

Natsume smiled as he wrote his notes down in the paper. And it was not his usual smirk; it was a sweet yet playful smile. Innocent yet mischievous. Mikan wondered what she'd revealed about herself.

"So, last question. Favourite animal." He asked with an inquisitive face.

"Wait what about the previous one? What's it about?" Mikan was wondering about that one the most out of all. Natsume kept mum and soon, Mikan reckoned she'd have to give up sooner or later. Plus, they didn't have much time.

"Well, that one's easy. I love all animals. Dogs, horses, fish, birds. You name it. My favourite would be... Cats. And among them, the black cat that lives in our neighbourhood is my favourite." Mikan said.

"A sleek black cat with lustrous fur and intense green eyes. Quite like you actually and very hostile too. The first time I saw it, it hissed at me and ran away." Mikan described the cat. "Do continue..." Natsume probed.

"It's like that to everybody. Once, it almost bit me. He started warming up to me a little while later though. Sometimes, I swear I feel like he's smirking at me!" Mikan said surprise rising in her tone. "Who?" Natsume asked.

"The cat! His mouth twitches up and his eyes narrow and it looks as though he's smirking at me. He's arrogant and feisty but I just can't leave him alone. By the end of the day, I don't know how but he's in my room on the window sill, still smirking at me taking me by surprise every time."

"Did you adopt this cat or?" Mikan shook her head. "He doesn't like being put on a leash and apparently, he doesn't like being cooped up in the house without anyone he's not familiar with. He just comes and goes as he pleases. But I've grown on him and come to like him a lot. It's like my day's not complete without stroking his fur, or cuddling in bed with him."

Natsume tried to suppress his laughter. The woman had just described his exact personality in cat form. She'd described him. Natsume had half expected her to have made a fool out of him but she'd taken out her phone to show pics of the damn thing. "I named him Lune. After the moonlight." Mikan said happily.

It did look like him. Only more cat like. Natsume tried not to laugh out loud as he wrote in the book. "I've heard enough. Go back to the bus, I'll catch up." Natsume said biting his lip down hard at Mikan's innocently confused expression.

* * *

Mikan wondered why Natsume hadn't come back with her instead. When he did, Mikan had hoped he'd sit with her like last time but he didn't. He went back to sit next to Ruka. After a while though, Anna took up his place and Natsume came up front to sit next to Mikan.

"Can I have the itinerary for a second?" He asked. As Mikan passed him the spiral bound document, Natsume slipped the journal paper back into the palm of her hand slyly. He gave her a slight wink and gestured for her to read it.

Mikan did so dubiously. She had wanted to for quite some time after all.

' _I want to become a teacher. I'm also a closet artist. I'm decent at acting. I'm not seeing anyone right now and I'm all set with my friends. My brother is freakishly similar to the infamous actor whom I have a major crush on.'_

Mikan smiled and rolled her eyes as she read.

' _I'm quite content with the idea of death; I'll move on happily but still be sad that I'm getting separated from my loved ones. I feel quite confident about myself. I am Overwhelming, calm but sometimes unsettled, sexy and wild. And I enjoy being me, myself & I.'_

Mikan smiled covering her face with the back of her palm to hide her growing grin. She risked a glance towards Natsume who glanced back and gave her a half smile before continuing to read the upside down itinerary.

' _How I feel about water? Answer: Desirous but at the same time, content and full. Uncertain but also excited. Thirsty. I feel thirsty; I'm really feeling thirsty now after all this water talk. How I feel about love? Answer: Pretty much the same as water.'_

Mikan couldn't contain her smile. She smiled no matter how hard she tried not to. She was smiling uncontrollably. She felt herself blush and somehow, images of Natsume flashed before her eyes.

His innocent yet mischievous smile. Why he didn't tell her what water _truly_ meant in this stupid game of his. But in this stupid game of his, Mikan realized that what and ever she had told about herself or how she felt about colours, death or water for that matter...

They were all true.

Natsume didn't even notice that he was holding the itinerary upside down and he didn't care if he was. His eyes were solely on Mikan. The smile she tried so hard to cover. They way her eyes lit up or widened every now and then.

Natsume reasoned she was almost at the water question. He became sure when Mikan blushed ever so slightly before she looked away. When she glanced again at him, Natsume smiled even though he hadn't planned to and she smiled back, her blush still apparent on her face.

' _So... Last question'_ , Natsume thought.

' _My favourite animal. The black cat that lives in my neighbourhood. His unusual smirks and his hostile and feisty nature still appeals to me strangely. I can't leave him alone. My day doesn't get over without seeing him. I've grown on him as he has on me. I like him... A lot.'_

Mikan paused suddenly considering whether to read further or not. She decided it couldn't harm her now after having come this far. To hell with it!

' _My favourite animal... Transforms to My ideal partner who is literally sitting right next to me._ _His unusual smirks and his hostile and feisty nature still appeal to me strangely. I can't leave him alone. My day doesn't get over without seeing him. I've grown on him as he has on me. I like him... A lot.'_

Mikan continued reading.

' _I literally described Natsume Hyuuga in cat form. Whether the cat exists or not regardless of the photos I showed him. And therefore, observations made would be that I am a truly amazing and also a totally different, out of the box case. Anything fun is forbidden but I already broke that rule. Sorry. Sincerely yours, Signed Freckles._ '

* * *

It was sweet in a way, but also totally stupid in another way. Mikan glanced at Natsume, laughter in his eyes. Mikan shook her head in disappointment unable to utter a single word. Then again, Natsume slipped something into her hand.

Mikan turned to look at a pen. To be more specific, a black _permanent_ ink marker. Mikan's eyes widen, she took the journal paper out and scribbled a little on the edge of the paper. It was the same ink!

' _You've got to be kidding me!'_ Mikan thought. She was smiling but she was also serious. Now all she remembered whenever she looked at this paper wasn't her grandfather but Natsume. _'No offense gramps, but I swear, it's his fault not mine.'_ Mikan thought, apologizing to her grandfather.

When they reached the hotel, Natsume was the last to get off.

"I reckon you're not mad?" He said. Mikan felt herself smiling. She wasn't mad. She thought she would have been. "No. Thanks for today and... This." Mikan said gesturing towards the paper.

"No problem." Natsume replied. Mikan couldn't stop giggling. She covered her lips with her hand, but still couldn't stop. "I'm sorry, it's just- I just didn't picture you like this." Mikan justified.

"Don't get used to it." Natsume said pushing her against the rear panels of the bus. "I'm not nearly this nice to my fans or escorts, whatever you wish to call them." He said arrogantly.

"So I've heard. Oh, but..., I must protest against our heightening relationship Mr. Hyuuga. It won't do us any good will it? What will the world say? And I'd hate to see your reputation go up in dust. So do keep your distance from me, yes?" Mikan said haughtily.

"If the lady insists. But see, lately my body doesn't listen to me. It seems to have grown a mind of its own lately. I'll try but I won't make any promises. Like right now." Natsume said as he leaned in closer, barely leaving any space in between our lips.

"Nope." Mikan said quickly placing a finger on his soft, thin lips to stop him from coming in further. "You move too fast for my liking Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan said and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. "I reckon I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." Natsume said raising her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. Mikan smiled. "You learn quick." Natsume smirked. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Will Mikan and Natsume ever be together or will they be forced to lie to each other as the victims of social media? How did Mikan know Luna exactly? And they were best friends? Unreal right? Find out all the answers in the next episode of GA: Starstruck!


	16. Ch 16 - Family Reunions

A/N: I know. It's hellishly long but I swear it's worth it. Lots of drama and laughs in this one, I hope you like it! Rate and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan had managed to keep herself away from Natsume but that doesn't mean it was easy. Somehow, Natsume always knew where she was or what she was doing. And of course, being the guest of honour, he also had the privilege to ask anything of her at anytime.

Mikan was to be there for his beck and call at all times. And she was. Whether she wanted to or not, she was there whenever Natsume required her. And the rates had gone up drastically since that day at the theatre.

Mikan had tried, but she couldn't help smiling to herself whenever Natsume's eyes met hers. She could feel him smiling underneath that cold face of his. She knew for a fact he was. And she smiled back now when she greeted him.

"Good morning, Natsume," Mikan said with a polite grin as he boarded the bus with Ruka behind him. "Ruka." Mikan acknowledged him a little too late.

"Haven't you two gotten friendly as of late?" Ruka commented as Mikan felt her cheeks go warm. "Oh, ' _friendly's'_ one way to put it, I guess." Natsume said and as he brushed past Mikan, he made sure his shoulder lightly grazed hers.

And just as he neared his seat, he looked back at Mikan. "Wouldn't you agree, freckles?" He asked a little too loudly. Mikan felt intimidated all of a sudden. She felt her friends' eyes on her; especially Hotaru's, and blushed a little.

"We're about to take off, would you please take your seat?" She asked as politely as she could, when in reality, she had wanted to knee him where the sun obviously doesn't shine. Natsume smirked a little but obeyed thankfully.

A while later though, when Mikan looked up, he caught her gaze, but Mikan looked away almost immediately. Natsume stopped mid-conversation with his neighbour. "Excuse me, Anna. Sakura?" Mikan felt as though she misheard him.

This was literally the first time he'd called her by her name. "Y-Yes?" She asked. "Would you pass me that map beside Akira? Over there." He said pointing towards the driver's seat. Mikan obliged. "Of course, here." Mikan passed the map over.

A little while later, Natsume called her again, thanked her and asked her to put the map back. Mikan tried her best not to blush as underneath the thick paper, Natsume lightly brushed the tip of his fingers over her knuckles. She smiled at him with great difficulty.

Again, a few minutes or so later, Natsume called for her again. This time, he asked her to pass the torch beside Akira's dashboard with a sweet yet almost malicious smile. Mikan asked him again just to be sure.

"The torch?" She asked dubiously. "I like torches." Natsume replied with an unflinching gaze. Mikan did as told as passed over the torch to Natsume. He took it without meeting her eye and started experimenting with it and conveyed his observation to a curious Anna nearby.

Then, he called for Mikan again to keep it back. As she took the torch from him, his hands lightly touched her again. This time Mikan did blush. Feigning innocence, Natsume asked with a concerned voice. "Everything okay, Sakura?" Afraid that her voice might sound funny if she spoke, Mikan simply nodded.

In the next ten minutes, Natsume had asked her to pass the street directory, the newspaper, the itinerary, some water, and also if she had one, a spare pen. When Anna got up to fetch something from Nonoko, Mikan took the opportunity to lean across to him, speaking in a low tone.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown. "Asking you to pass me things." Natsume replied nonchalantly but not without his signature smirk. "I can see that. I've passed you everything in front of the bus now. I've run out of things to pass you." Mikan replied.

"Stop ignoring me then." Natsume ordered. Mikan couldn't help it, she started to smile. "I'm not ignoring you." She replied coyly. "Oh really? What are you doing then? Or better yet, what are you _trying_ to do then exactly?" He asked.

Mikan was smiling but she was also serious. "I'm trying to maintain a dignified and professional distance. Something you're not letting me do." The sparkle was back in Natsume's red eyes.

"So I can't kiss you now?" Natsume asked leaning in, Mikan blushed as his eyes darkened with desire deepening in them. "You can't ever kiss me and obviously not in front of everybody here in the bus!" Mikan protested.

"I want to." Natsume said huskily with a sigh. "You can't." Mikan replied strictly.

"I'll be thinking about it."

"I won't look at you."

"I'll ask you to pass me more things."

"Unfortunately, I've run out of things to pass you. Sad, so sad." Mikan teased as Natsume frowned.

"Fine, I won't ask you to pass me things, but, if you hear me say the word _Raven_ in today's question and answer session, you'll know I'm thinking about kissing you." Natsume challenged. Mikan blushed but managed to speak. "Raven?" Mikan asked. "Raven." Natsume replied with a wink.

* * *

As Mikan announced over the microphone where they were headed, her eyes met Natsume's. "... I hope you're all enjoying yourself and if there's anything I can do to make this trip more pleasurable, you only have to ask..." Again, as if by sheer instinct, she glanced at Natsume. He smirked at her, lightly licking his bottom lip. His eyes travelling down to her lips then back to her eyes.

Mikan, hiding her blush, quickly looked back at the script and started speaking somewhat hurriedly. Ruka took over as a plethora of questions flooded him from all directions. He replied calmly. "Ruka, did you have much of a say in the actors who were being cast in the show?"

"Not in the first series, no. We were minors in the first season so, our opinion didn't matter much on the casting of actors but in the second series, we had a say in it since the series revolved around us." He said and glanced at Natsume who took over gladly.

"We were lucky to have come across a famous family of actors and actress called the Ravens. They were Americans but we thought it would make a nice addition to the show. They were talented in different fields and remarkably, for one family quite different looking despite being siblings which worked out nicely for various roles. There were, if I remember correctly, 6 of the Ravens."

"There was Andrea Raven, the oldest daughter of the Ravens, who played the tense blond gardener. Then, Yuliana Raven, the second oldest but tons of fun, a college student, personally, my favourite of the 6. And Edward and Isabella Raven, the parents, who played the chefs in most of the scenes at the restaurant. And also, the playful twins, Michael and Michelle Raven, who played my cousins in 'The case of the Stolen Kiss.'"

Nonoko frowned. "I don't remember that episode. Which season was it?" Natsume smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, that was the working title. You might remember it as 'The case of the Mislaid Mail' instead?"

Nonoko smiled as a sudden realization dawned upon her. "Of course, how could I forget? The Americans! I remember now!" She said enthusiastically. "They were a wonderful family, the Ravens. I was hoping to get in contact with them."

As Natsume sat back down, he waited for Mikan to meet his eyes and when she did, he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face so easily. Her face was red, _quite_ red. Natsume had to bite his lip down to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"You're incorrigible." Mikan accused as she got off the bus last with Natsume and Ruka. She was joking of course, but Ruka never seemed to understand them. Well, who can blame him, right? He was never in their conversations.

* * *

Mikan was surprised at first. She hadn't expected them here. Much less, _him_. But, there she was, nodding at her at the foot of the stairs with a sophisticated smile, one thing Mikan hated about her mother.

"How are you Mikan? How has the tour been going?" Mikan felt the tension rise in her. "It's going really well, mum, thanks. And I'm great." She replied as assertively as she could but still lost to her mother.

Yuka Sakura wasn't exactly femme fatale. Her voice was frail, dulcet. Five foot seven, willowy and simple beyond reason, Yuka easily outshone Mikan. She had a slim and slightly athletic figure with long, brown hair and almond brown eyes. She wasn't beautiful but she was elegant and graceful. Men desired her and women courted her friendship.

The beige midi length pencil skirt and white blouse fit her perfectly and she looks more womanly than most women do. "Really?" Mikan knew that tone. And she had hated it from the day her mother started using it.

' _Why does she have to sound so disappointed?'_ Mikan thought _._ "Yeah. So far, so good. Everyone's really happy." Mikan felt herself cringe at her mother's surprise. "Good then. I knew you could do it. And the actors?" She asked.

"He's very happy too. I promise." Mikan replied, feeling herself calm down at the thought of Natsume. "He? I thought there were two of them?" Mikan blushed as beside her, Youichi snorted. "Yeah. I meant both of them." Mikan corrected herself glaring at her younger brother.

"You're making that face. Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Youichi smirked. "Nice to see you, by the way." He added as Mikan stammered. "W-What face?!" She replied as Youichi resisted laughing. "Oh, you don't want me telling you sis. You don't want to make a fool out of yourself more than you already have."

Mikan avoided further conversation because of her mother's presence. As slow as her mother was at picking things up, Youichi was just the opposite. He always had an uncanny eye for picking up things in her life. _Especially_ her love life.

"Anyways, why are you guys here?" Mikan asked directing the question at Yuka in particular. "Oh, I'm here for a meeting and Youichi needs some documents for his project. We thought we'd drop by to see how things were going."

"Things are going great mum, thanks for dropping by." Mikan said hastily and with a harsh tone. "What's your rush? I just want to meet the actors if I can." Mikan felt annoyed. "Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean why?" Yuka seemed perfectly confused, but there's a thin line between 'Seemed' and 'Is'. "They're busy with the students and I already told you everything's fine. So, why do you want to meet them?"

Mikan realized she was actually handling her mother. Old, uptight Mikan would've run to get the actors, old Mikan would've stammered and told that there might be a problem with Akira as he keeps running off; old Mikan would've told her the truth. But she was coping with it all, she realized. Everything was well and good, and that's all her mother needed to know. Her mother wasn't in charge of this tour, she was and her rules applied, not her mother's.

* * *

"Well, after seeing you on TV, I can't say I'm very impressed." Both children were shocked. Never, never in their lives had they heard Yuka raise her voice and speak so coldly. "Whatever were you thinking?"

"That was beyond my control, someone leaked those photos. I had nothing to do with it, and besides, it was taken care of... You have nothing to do with any of this. This is my tour, I'm in charge and if anyone thinks that I'm unfit for the job, they'll know who to tell." Mikan retorted harshly. She forgot for a second that this was her mother.

Her mother's eyes widen by an inch. "I see you're retreating back to your old savage ways. Talking back to me like that, I thought I raised you better than this." Mikan was more surprised than her mother was.

She would argue with her mother all the time back then, they were really close as a family and while Youichi just sat back, enjoying the show, their father was always the one to extinguish the fights and help them reconcile. Whatever happened to that family?

Her mother had become cold and somewhat emotionless with her ever since that incident in middle school. Mikan realized, that she had become what her mother had always wanted her to become. Responsible, uptight and meticulous. But it still wasn't enough for her mother. She looked into her mother's eyes and all she was disappointment.

Her eyes prickled with unshed tears. She was about to answer when her eyes darted to the other side of the hall, to Natsume. There he was, wedged between girls and boys on either side. She saw him and the past memories she'd made on this trip flashed before her.

Mikan felt trapped between who she was before and whom she'd become and who she really wanted to be. Whenever Mikan looked at Natsume, she felt an undeterred confidence deep within herself, whispering that she could do whatever the hell she wanted to do.

But that confidence evaporated into thin air whenever she looked up at her mother's eyes looking down on her with hopelessness in them. Natsume pushed her and also brought out the best in her, she was changing and she liked it.

But her mother made it hard to change. The nightmare of her past haunted her each and every time her mother looked at her with those empty, lifeless eyes of hers. She felt broken inside no matter how perfect she pretended to be on the outside. And her friends always saw through her and constantly nagged at her to change.

But Natsume was different. Mikan was changing because he accepted her as she was. No complaints, no demands. She looked up at him once again and he met her eyes this time. Mikan felt warmth pool inside her very being and blushed furiously as Natsume maintained his penetrating gaze.

When Mikan looked up again, all she saw in those red eyes of his was adoration, as though she was the most beautiful woman in this world. She saw fondness, love and pride brimming in his eyes and then, the corner of his lips curved up to give her the most sweet and sincere of smiles.

It might not have been the paper, but Natsume was right. He was right to think and say to her that something was definitely holding her back. It had been holding her back all these years. Not the paper but her own self that was too disappointed in itself.

* * *

Mikan stared up, dead right into her mother's cold eyes and declared: "You're right mother! I really might be retreating back, but so what? I was always like this, wasn't I?" Mikan paused for a second, finding unknown courage in herself to carry on.

"You never cared for who I tried to be, finding faults in my every deed. No matter how hard I try to make it perfect, you never seem to be satisfied. So, I decided that I'll stop trying. You don't seem to care and I'm not exactly ecstatic trying to be like you, so, I quit. I'm done since I don't seem to be able to win in this family."

Yuka listened on appalled at her daughter's confession. "It's either I'm too reckless, outgoing and a party person or I'm too responsible, uptight and yet, a total basket case. Which one am I supposed to be?! Since I'm not being able to please you no matter who I try to be."

Yuka opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, not being able to utter a word. "I know I have a past! It's not something I'm proud of either, but let me tell you this: You constantly bringing it up doesn't change the fact that it happened. I can't do anything if you're ashamed of me but do me a favour, stop digging where there isn't any dirt."

Mikan felt as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest. All those years of bottled up frustration, gone. Gone. Mikan took a deep breath, she felt better, way better than she had in years. She didn't know where the nerve to confess all that had come from but she did know this.

She didn't regret it. It was about time her mother learnt that her past didn't bother her or those around her anymore, and if she loved her and wanted the best for her, it shouldn't bother her either.

* * *

Yuka's P.O.V: 

"Okay, I'm out of here." Youichi broke the long kept silence. Yuka stared at her daughter, still visibly shocked. Mikan was older now. Yet, whenever Yuka looked at her, she always saw the jovial and out of control little girl in pigtails running about playing unthinkable games with her father.

She still saw the same reckless, wild and adorable child of hers. As a mother, she vowed to herself never to let something like that happen again to Mikan. Surely, her own child wasn't so thoughtless to have spread rumours about other girls at school? _'No, she wouldn't. It must have been someone else.'_ Yuka told herself.

But after Mikan's grandfather died, Mikan changed. Yuka was happy that she was becoming more responsible just like she'd always wanted but she never seemed to be able to accept her. This wasn't her Mikan.

Now she saw her. The same, bold, daring, rebellious girl who, rather than being a damsel in distress, and is subservient to customs, traditions, and social restrictions her society places on her and expects her to follow, prefers to be a nothing more than a normal girl and have fun. She openly rebels and defies her heritage and talks back.

But this was someone different. She wasn't just the same socialite, fun Mikan she used to be. Her eyes contained a sense of maturity and pride for herself. Yuka realized her mistake that in hopes of bringing back _her_ Mikan, she had put undivided pressure on her. Mikan was no longer a child in need of constant attention.

"I'm sorry." Yuka blurted out in shame. "I didn't realize I was... I-I just wanted you to turn back to the way you used to be. I just couldn't bear to see you the way you were and kept trying to find faults in you, try to find traces of that clumsy little girl that was always running around in a pigtail on one side and a braid on the other with her hair parted in the middle." Yuka replied as she chuckled at the memory.

Mikan blushed. "Mum! That was ages ago!" Mikan blurted. "Anyways, I just want to say that I'm... Sorry. I let my instincts get the better of me. I only want what's best for you and I thought that what's best for you is... To be like me. But you're not. You tried to be and it isn't you. You've got my looks but you have your father's rhythm. And I didn't think that was good for you."

Mikan listened with great difficulty. "Now I know, I was wrong. You're like your goddamn hippy father. You like camping outdoors, putting yourself out there and making the best of everything life throws at you. You like getting drowsed in the rain, singing on stages and fireworks. I never understood your choices. But I guess I... Never had to. I wasn't disappointed in you. I was disappointed in you turning out to be just like me. And I'm sorry for that."

Mikan again felt tears prick her eyes. "You know, I do have a problem with Akira, he keeps flirting with the hotel interns. And Luna's being a bitch again. And also one of the guests of honour..." Mikan babbled out her problems as Yuka started to giggle incoherently. "Now there's the Mikan I know. And the actor?"

Mikan felt herself blush again. "He's..." But before she could finish, a voice called out from behind. "Mikan!" It was Ruka. And Natsume. Mikan's blush deepened.

"I really need your help. I can't seem to find-" Ruka stopped short. "Are you okay? you look kinda flushed?" He asked with a worried expression. Mikan smiled up at him. "I'm perfectly fine. Guys? Um, this is my mother, Yuka Sakura and mum, this is Ruka Nogi and... Natsume Hyuuga from _Midsummer Break_."

Yuka smiled at them rather lovingly. And so did the boys. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Yuka chuckled softly. "Yuka is just fine. I'm not a school teacher." She replied. Both of the actors blushed a little. Common for men to do so when meeting Yuka Sakura.

"I apologize. We're a little out of practice." Natsume replied gracefully. "That's okay. I do hope you're having a good time, she isn't working you too hard, is she?" Yuka asked. Ruka replied quickly.

"Of course not. Rather, she isn't working us at all. Handling everything by herself." Ruka replied as Mikan blushed a little. "She tends to, these days." Youichi voice cut through. Mikan rolled her eyes. "My younger brother, Youichi." She said.

* * *

The three men shook hands. "We've noticed. It's like she considers us unworthy to help her." Natsume said sarcastically. "I never said that!" Mikan replied jerkily. It was obvious to anyone with two eyes that she was bothered by his presence.

"Jeez, relax sis. It was a joke." Youichi said with a playful smirk. "You called me?" Mikan directed her question to Ruka. "Yeah, I can't seem to find my phone." He said. Mikan went with Ruka as Natsume sat chatting with Youichi.

"Welcome back, freckles." Mikan blushed again initiating the formation of freckles on the bridge of her nose. "Stop... Calling me that!" She said in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" Natsume provoked her further. "You know very well what!" Mikan yelled. "Stop calling me that!" Mikan blushed again. "Your sister's quite the character." Natsume said to Youichi, his eyes still planted firmly on Mikan.

"Tell me about it" Youichi replied sarcastically. "Oh, I meant that as a compliment. She's... Beyond my comprehension. And I like that." Natsume said in response. "Anyways, it was great meeting you." He said. "You too." Youichi replied.

"He's not all that bad. I like him." Youichi said once Natsume left. "No kidding. He's not like most businessmen or influential people I've met." Yuka commented as well. "You're not the first to think that." Mikan said in a low tone.

"Sorry Sakura, I forgot to ask you." Natsume said a little loudly, walking back to her in long strides. "I was just about to visit the art gallery with Anna and everyone else. Would you like to come or perhaps?" He said thoughtfully shifting his gaze to Youichi and Yuka.

"Oh, by all means, take her!" Youichi replied before Mikan could. "Would you shut the hell up?" Mikan retorted. "Well then, by all mean, I will. I hope you don't mind Yuka?" He asked boldly. Yuka shook her head in surprise. "No, of course not."

Clearly happy with her reply, Natsume beamed at Yuka with a polite smile. "Thank you." He replied as he shook her hand one last time. Then turned all his attention to Mikan. He touched her lightly on the back as he spoke. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I would love to, but I've still got work. Maybe later." She said politely, glaring at Youichi. "That's too bad. I was hoping to show you The Kiss by Gustav Klimt. You know, the one you pestered me to tell you about the other day?" He lied effortlessly as Mikan went bright red.

"I'm sorry Natsume. But I have work." She smiled as Natsume smiled back. "Don't worry. It's merely just a painting. I'll tell you all about it later." Mikan watched him leave and felt a strange disappointment.

"If it isn't already downright obvious, he's soo into you." Youichi whispered into her ear away from Yuka's earshot. Mikan shook her head vigorously. "He's... Just teasing. That's all." Mikan said.

"If you can't see through that, you're denser than mom sis. That's all I have to say." Youichi said crossing his arms at her. "I don't have time for your crap. I have work. Like I said." Mikan huffed and puffed and left in the wrong direction.

"That was... Interesting." Yuka said. "No kidding." Youichi replied with a known smirk. "Things just got interesting. Dad's gonna be furious." He added as Yuka laughed. "Well, who's gonna tell him?" She asked mischievously. "With the pace he's going, dad might find out eventually by himself." Youichi said.

"I'm surprised though. Even you could see through that." Youichi said. "I might be slow but I'm not blind. She's supposed to be my daughter; I think I know her well enough to know when she's attracted to someone."

"Oh that's deeper than plain old attraction." Youichi said. "I agree." Yuka said as both mother and son laughed at Mikan who hastily walked back into the lobby. "I totally agree." She said.

* * *

Family problems solved. Self esteem restored. Will Mikan finally accept her feelings for Natsume now or is she still going to play hard to get? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	17. Ch 17 - Confession!

A/N: I'm so grateful for all your reviews. If you find any mistakes in the story or if you feel I can make it better in any way, do tell me. I'm all ears for reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I sure as hell own _this_ story.

'So far, so good.' Mikan thought as she glanced at Akira. He'd decided he didn't like Natsume or Ruka very much since the day they'd arrived at the hotel. Apparently being the bus driver gave him some sort of confidence that he thought that he was the alpha male or something.

He'd stop the bus suddenly when Ruka was busy talking to everyone. Or sometimes he'd turn the speaker on full volume whenever Ruka spoke into the microphone. Or he'd purposefully take rough turns sending Ruka or Natsume flying down the aisle.

This time around, surprisingly, Natsume was answering questions while Ruka nods along. He was at last warming up to them but still remained aloof most of the time. "No, neither of us dated her. It was a scandal sure, but since neither of us indulged her, things died down by themselves. She had no proof of what she was claiming after all."

Every now and then, Natsume would turn to meet her eyes. Mikan blushed every time he did. "The first series was directed by the former director, after his death, his son decided to continue with a second series in which he casted us as the lead roles. The plot was entirely different from the original series but-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikan saw Akira lean forward to the brake pedal. In a panic, she leapt out and grasped Natsume around the waist awkwardly still half sitting in her seat.

Natsume had looked startled then amused. His eyes then regained their mischief. "I-I'm so sorry, I thought you were going to go flying down the aisle again. I saw Akira step on the break pedal and I- I'm, I'm so sorry." Mikan explained and had let go almost immediately. Mikan had gone red and sat back down hurriedly.

"Thanks, I guess." Natsume replied before resuming answering another question. Mikan could feel Koko, Kit's and mainly, Hotaru's eyes penetrate through the seat into her but she refused to look back.

As Mikan directed everyone off the bus, for some reason, Natsume always, and I mean _always_ , left before her. This time too, he hung around until everybody else was off the bus. "If that was meant to be an excuse, I don't buy it." He whispered into her ear as he stepped off the bus.

Mikan refused to reply and simply ignored his flirting all day long which more or less annoyed him. Things were hectic today and Mikan decided she had loads to do than just lying around waiting for an audaciously handsome actor to flirt with her which she was sure he will, whether she wanted him to or not.

"Yeah, just make sure everything is in place before we arrive. Yes, we'll be there by 9 sharp. Yes, thank you." Mikan spoke into the receiver endlessly.

"Do you ever stop?" Mikan groaned inwardly at that tone. She knew it was him. "I have work Natsume. Not now." She replied without looking at him. And before he could reply, Anna whisked Mikan away from him. "I can't get my suitcase lock to open at all! All my accessories are in there!" She'd exclaimed.

Mikan was probably more in a panic than any of her friends. "Guys please! We've only got 2 more hours. I want everybody down in the lobby by 8:30! I'll leave anyone who's a second later back here in the hotel! You can stay here all by yourself for 2 whole days on your own!" Mikan shouted.

"Tashiro, Mochu, you both realize we're going on a trek right? Then what's up with those shoes? Change them right now!" She said. Yep. Narumi sensei's last to do list on the itinerary was a goddamned trek way up Kyoto hills!

"What about me professor? Will this do?" Ruka asked mockingly. Natsume wasn't far behind, striding across the lobby to them in a plaid shirt and Adidas sneakers. He looks extremely hot with Ray Ban sunglasses hooked into his shirt and a sassy baseball cap.

Mikan smiles at Ruka. "Unquestionably. And I don't have to say the same for him, I hope. I've got too much work to spare. Later." Mikan left before Natsume could even realize she was there.

* * *

She went to her room and quickly started changing. She noticed that her bathroom handle was still broken and made it a point to inform the hotel managers as soon as she could about it. In her hurry to change, Mikan didn't notice that she'd left her hotel room door ajar.

"You know, I am seriously starting to question your sense in fashion, freckles. Your wardrobe is like a crime to designers all over the world! Apparently you consider _'Clothes that fit'_ as style." Mikan peered out, staring, astonished at the scene that met her eyes.

Before her, Natsume was leaning on the wall across her dresser holding up a cute, fairly simple Forever 21 pink polka dot bra in one hand, and white boy shorts in the other. Mikan mind raced, unable to respond. Smirking, he plunged deeper into the drawer and dropping the polka dotted bra, picked up a lacy red one instead.

" _Ah_ , now this.., I _like._ More my style." He said with the same playful grin, winking at her. Mikan walked over to him, snatching the shorts off his hands. Natsume never faltered, remaining calm in his demeanor. "Red _is_ my favourite colour, I'm glad you remembered." He said coolly.

Mikan snapped at him. "Yeah, explains how I lost interest in the colour completely so suddenly." Natsume frowned. "You on your cranky pills sunshine? Is this about your family?" He asked as Mikan's temper escalated. "Or that I constantly nag you at you at the bus? Or that-"

"All of it!" Mikan shouted back. Natsume recoiled in playful surprise. "Whoa, easy there tiger." Mikan cut him off before he could calm her. "Stop bloody calling me that! Stop it with your sunshine, bananas, freckles and all your sweet, filmy talk!"

"I'm supposed to be an actor, it comes with the job. Sorry." He replied as Mikan sighed out loud giving up. "Just... Stop messing with my stuff." Mikan pleaded. Natsume smiled putting his hand up like an apprehended criminal. "Fine I won't." He replied. Mikan glared at him searching his eyes for the playfulness.

She found none. "Thank you." She said finally. "You look..., _nice_ by the way." He said running his eyes up and down her slim figure. "Is this a lame way to get me to-" Before Mikan could finish, Natsume silenced her.

"I'm not trying anything, swear." He claimed. Mikan sighed shaking her head in a disappointed manner. He was smirking at her. "You look nice too." Mikan said as she looked at the pair of them in the large hotel mirror.

Mikan was in an Outdoor Voices Venus crewneck crop top with multicolored (i.e., Glitter rose, orange & flamingo) V back, Victoria's Secret light grey cotton keyhole leggings, MPG navy blue sport hoodie tied at her waist and Penelope Chilvers Safari Sherbet boots and a cream white Chanel bag.

Her hair tied up to a high, voluminous ponytail, Mikan looked ready to kick some mountain ass in her fierce get up. While Natsume was (You might already know so I guess I don't have to waste my word limit.) Both looked like some kind of super couple titled by the media – Well, I guess they already have. : P

It was already 8, only half an hour more. And Mikan was getting calls like crazy. Somehow, within the time limit of 8:30, Mikan managed to get everyone into the bus.

Hotaru was by far Mikan's favourite. Mikan forced herself not to laugh every time she looked at her. Dressed in military green camouflage army combat trousers and a white backless tank top and high black tassel boots, she looked like a badass officer ready to command.

* * *

Those two days of hiking were like sheer bliss for Mikan. Away from prying eyes, liberated from the tension of responsibility, and free to be herself, Mikan used these two days to the fullest as Natsume grew more and more amused with this new side of hers. She was still cautious but also let loose quite often.

But something still held her back, not letting her explore herself to the fullest. She was content but she wasn't satisfied. Something – or rather someone – still gnawed away at her conscience.

She didn't who it was and what it had to do with her but she knew she'd have to find out soon since it had been forever since Mikan felt this good about herself. Mikan realized that she was against it at first but being a travel tour guide for her family's company might not be so bad.

She needed someone to talk about it. Somehow, these days, her first choice always seemed to be Natsume. He understood her in a way nobody else did. What she wanted, who she was, what and how to make her happy, everything. He knew exactly what to do creepily so.

"No. Absolutely not." Mikan was startled by his answer. "W-Why? What's wrong with being a tour guide?" She asked perplexed. "I can't have every jackass, jerk of a dirtbag, your so called _'Guest of honour'_ fall for you every month for 2 weeks before you go back and plan for another one to raise your profit balance for the good of your company and the bad of my soul."

Mikan laughed out loud feeling stupid to continue this conversation. "You can't be in love with me. Not in one week." Mikan was expecting another joke but his face was serious. "I guess it was funny up to a point, but I can't just deny how I feel after all this time. Feeling the way I do about you. It's like, whatever amused me about you, it's all been escalated into this unknown feeling I have whenever I see you these days."

Mikan rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You know all my life I've been... Indifferent to everything. I held no particular interest or passions or hobbies. All I liked to do was read. I don't know how or since when, but Ruka's always been with me for all these years... He was the one who pointed it out that, I don't how, but something amused me about you. I was weirdly interested in you, the way you look after everything, the way you try to enjoy the other, more insignificant things while the rest of the crowd is fawning over us. You had some serious flaws I accept, but that only... Exaggerated the curiosity I held for you."

Mikan fell quiet gazing into those serious red pools of his eyes. "Who you were underneath that perfect, responsible, uptight facade of yours, what you're thinking about, since when, where, how I came to feel about you this way, I kept wondering about such things and fell for you before I knew it. Before I knew it, I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to know everything about you."

Mikan was staring off into space, feeling too shy to speak and at a loss for words. She fidgeted around; feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. "My thoughts, heart even my damn dreams change whenever I see you, I promise they're nothing decent of course." Mikan started to smile.

"You entrance me, charm me. You delight me. Everything about you delights me." Natsume paused and so did Mikan's smile as Natsume's face turned into one of utter disgust. "But not your bloody yellow suit. That doesn't delight me. I still don't like that."

Mikan laughed. "I can't tell sometimes if your serious or not. But thank you. I don't know how I feel about you, but it certainly helped me feel better about myself. I don't know why, I don't even know you, but I can't help but feel as though we've both known each other since forever. I never talked about such things with Hotaru! Why am I even telling you all this?" She asked herself more than she asked him.

He shrugged. "Hell if I know. You wouldn't even properly say 'Hi' two days ago!" He said with a dramatic tone. Mikan giggled. "My sincerest apologies. Let me tell you now. Hello Natsume." She asked tilting her head to the side.

Natsume held back his growing smile. He waved at her. "How are you? All well?" She asked balancing her chin on her palm. Natsume shrugged, nodding at her. She giggled again. "How am I supposed to converse when you act like that?" She asked.

"How about we do this? You want to talk with me, tell me what you thought about me the first time we met." Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. "What I thought about you? I didn't even know you; I never watched those detective series!"

"The whole point of doing this. We're just two people telling each other what we liked about the other the first time we met." He said. Mikan laughed. "Your red hued eyes. They intrigued me. I thought they were fake at first. And... Your lips. I thought you might be a good kisser."

"No. They were inherited from my mother. And I am. You'll know for sure if you kissed me. I could show you anytime, anywhere. And... I liked your eyes too. I never thought I'd ever seen such big beautiful brown eyes."

Mikan smiled. "Your smile. The genuine one. Not your smug and conceited smirk!"

Natsume smiled. Genuinely. "Your hands. The perfect fit for mine. And thank god, your nails don't prick." Mikan giggled as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Your voice."

"Hair."

"Chest."

"Eyes."

"You said that." Mikan pointed out.

"I meant it." Natsume replied as Mikan pulled in a sharp breath, seconds away from moaning.

"Okay, enough talking for today. We should get back." Mikan said as casually as possible and pulled her hand away.

* * *

"I heard you played truth and dare." Natsume called out. "That was ages ago! And it had nothing to do with you. Girls only." Mikan replied refusing to look at him, but Natsume wasn't exactly one to lose.

"How about you play with me?" This time, Mikan did turn. "Why do I feel this is no ordinary game of truth or dare we're going to play, if we do play that is." She asked as Natsume smirked, yet again. "Nope. In his game, I can ask you any dare at anytime while you can ask me a truth about my life anytime. Both are liable to do the dare or tell the truth whenever posed with a question by the other."

Mikan could feel the trouble. "Why am I supposed to do the dare and you truth?" She asked.

"I already know most of the truths in your life. And you know none about mine. And you know for a fact there's nothing that you could ask me as a dare. And I guess, to be fair, after 10 truths or dare each of us can ask the other one dare or truth respectively."

"Ten?!" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"Fine. Make it twenty, I really don't care." Natsume replied.

"No! No, ten is- Ten is fine!" Mikan said hurriedly as Natsume hid a smile.

"So will you play with me? Or are you too much of a chicken? Hey I won't judge." Natsume said as Mikan raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "Chicken? Oh we'll see about that after I get you to admit the worst truths of your life."

Natsume grinned. "So you will play?" He asked just to be sure.

"Naturally. But on some conditions first. I don't trust you."

"Let me guess, I can't dare you to kiss me?" Mikan mockingly laughed at him.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. No, I won't do anything, any dare that expects me to involve in any physical interaction with you."

" _Ah_. I guess you won't be able to keep your hands off me if you kissed me, huh? I totally understand. I've had a one too many complaints from _many_ women all the same."

Mikan smirked playfully at him. "If you're trying to impress me you're gonna have to try harder than that. I get impressed by the way people kiss, not by how many they've kissed. I'm not a fan of diamonds; I don't want the damn stars or the moon whatsoever, looks don't bewitch me either. You'll have to work on your skills Mr. Hyuuga. I'm not won over _that_ easily."

Natsume smiled back at her. "I guess I do. Hope you won't ignore me until then, I don't like it when women ignore me. I fancy it the other way around."

"Oh, I'm not ignoring you, of course not!" Mikan said in an over dramatic tone.

"No? What do you call trying to evade my advances then?"

Mikan giggled before fleeing up into their lodge, at the foot of the stairs she sent a text message to Natsume, gesturing for him to look at it.

' _It's called playing hard to get. I was under the impression you fancied me ignoring your advances. No? I thought that's what you meant by saying that I wasn't all over you and you were amused by that. Too bad. One way to impress me. The story would be over if I told you what, so work real hard to amuse our readers.'_

Natsume smiled at the message and sent a message back.

' _As the lady wishes.'_

* * *

What game of truth and dare awaits Mikan? And who is the person keeping Mikan from fully enjoying her life again? Find out all the answers in the next episode of GA: StarStruck! Stay tuned to find out what Mikan desires from Natsume and how he finds out.


	18. Ch 18 - Downright Drunk!

A/N: I promise you I will not abandon any of my stories and that's a promise! I hope you like this one. Friendship is really important in one's life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

I kept forgetting how fragile it all was. How fragile _Luna_ was underneath that tough exterior. Today, after all these years, I remembered that it was her mother's death anniversary.

And for the first time since her mother died, she wasn't gonna be there.

"Uhm, can I get you anything?" Mikan asked with a concerned face. She hesitated feeling awkward to talk to her now, after being rivals for so long.

"What's this now? You and your friends began a charity counter or something?" She asked hatefully. Mikan sighed, feeling hopeless. She decided to be straight up about it. "No. I just came to ask how you were doing. Since... It is your mother's-" Mikan paused, looking away.

Luna simply stared at her. "Your mother's... Death anniversary..." Mikan finished in a tight voice. Luna continued to stare at her without the hint of an expression on her face. "L-Luna?" Mikan asked.

Luna didn't reply for a long time as the silence stretched on between them. "I'm listening." She said finally, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just... Wanted to know how you were doing. Since, you've never missed her anniversary..."

"Yeah. My father came home two days before our school trip. He was going to stay until mom's anniversary. So I came here even though initially I said no. I can't stand that man. Sorry if I have been a nuisance to you and your friends." She said looking across the hall to Hotaru and the others.

"I didn't say that!" Mikan said as Luna turned back to stare at her, dead straight in the eyes. "Look, however _OUR_ relationship, I was friends with Mrs. Koizumi. I just wanted to ask you to give my regards to her." Mikan replied.

"I'm surprised you remember at all." Luna said with a voice that was as cold as ice. "To tell you the truth, I didn't expect you to remember or approach me or anything for that matter. After you forgot in middle school and every year after, I wasn't-"

Now Mikan snapped. "Whatever happened in middle school was not my fault and you know it! You were the one who inserted a fake libel to blame me and Usami. You were the one who stole and handed her book to the principal!"

Luna chuckled dryly. "You still don't remember Mikan? I thought you approached me because you remembered. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't change the subject okay? Just admit it, you framed me and Usami! It won't kill you to do so."

"Fine. You were right. You were framed. But not by me. I never stole that damned book of Usami's. I didn't hand it over to the principal either, neither did I insert a fake libel of myself."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Luna! We're already in high school, it's been 2 years. Even if you admit it now, I don't give a damn, nobody will."

"June 7th Mikan. That's when people _claimed_ I stole that book, and handed it over to the principal, right?" She said as Mikan replied curtly. "Yes!"

Luna smiled. "June 7th, Mikan? Ring a bell?" She asked as Mikan's eyes widened. "My mother was from England Mikan and that's where she was buried. Every year, on June 7th, I leave for England to visit my mother."

Mikan just stood there, frozen stiff. "B-But how-"

"However our relationship was, I expected you to at least ask me about my mother but instead, I found my former best friend accusing me of something I never did. It was always Usami, Mikan. She used you and me. I wanted to make things right but you went right ahead and kissed the only person that mattered to me. I knew he wasn't interested in me like I was in him, but that doesn't mean that you take away the only normal thing in my life!"

"I-I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

"Well, I guess we were never meant to be. Tobita and me."

"B-But in elementary school, you left without a word. I sent you emails, messages, video calls, letters, you never replied, not even once. W-Why? I was-"

"Yeah I got them. And I read every single one of them. My father took me back to England by force Mikan. He was going to take down that burial spot. I followed him to stop him. My mother was buried underneath her favourite cherry tree. Away from burial grounds. And also he wasn't receiving satisfactory reception in Japan you see. So he took me back to England and cut off all my contacts. My butler, he was the one who brought me those letters."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's there to tell? Look, I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with anything that happened in middle school okay? Or what happened in the dance. I didn't post those photos either."

"I know. I never blamed you for those." Mikan said remembering the interview and the press.

"If anything I blamed myself." Mikan said blushing at the sight of Natsume, feeling her whole body go warm. Luna frowned. "Hey, don't get sidetracked!" She said.

"I-I wasn't..." Mikan said, her eyes again lingering towards Natsume. "Getting... Sidetracked..." She said slowly, her voice coming out breathy as Luna cleared her throat loudly. Mikan turned abruptly and grinned sheepishly, "Or anything."

"Uh-Huh. Sure. Whatever you say." Luna replied and stared to smile slightly. "It's kind of funny though, who would've thought? You'd actually fall for that guy..."

"I haven't-" Mikan started only to be interrupted. "Don't even try. You're wasting your breath. It's written all over your face that you like the guy."

"I don't-"

"Or do you accept roses from all random actors who think you look gorgeous in a red gown?" Luna asked smugly.

"H-How do you know that?" Mikan asked looking flustered.

"Or perhaps you parade your underwear to all actors who take interest in them?"

"How do you know that too?"

"Or perhaps you visit Ruka's room too in the middle of the night, stay for a good 20 minutes or so and come out looking all giddy and stuff with a silver box?"

"T-That was only because-"

For this one, Luna particularly lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Or perhaps you let Ruka kiss you too? On the nose and get freckles all over?"

"Ok, I get it already!" Mikan said in a panic. "Fine, I-I admit there is... Something between us." Mikan said as she again glanced towards Natsume. He was laughing with all the other guys and girls. Then he turned to look at her, a playful smile on his lips.

Mikan turned away, feeling an unexpected toss and turn going about in her stomach. "'Something?' you're full on crushing on him." Luna said as Mikan blushed harder. "This is confusing enough for me as it is. Just... Don't give me anymore advice or tips or ideas or anything."

Luna simply shrugged. A long, comfortable silence passed in between them. Mikan turned to face Luna, once and for, ready to get rid of the guilt in her heart.

"I know it's too soon for both of us. And really awkward to just go back to being friends out of nowhere and I don't want to invade on your privacy either, so, when and ever you're ready, I'll still be in the same school for another 3 years or so, so, if you ever want to or if you're ever ready to go back to being friends, I just want to say that I'd love to. And that I'm sorry about everything that's happened and I just want a clean slate. That's it."

"I-I don't know Mikan. I don't think I'll ever be able to-"

"And if you can't, at least take this stupid thing back and bring me a better one." Mikan said holding up a dead, torn and tattered zombie keychain.

"You still have that?" Luna asked.

"You kidding me? It's practically the most beautiful thing on earth, my heart aches whenever I try to part with it."

Luna couldn't help it, she started to smile. "I don't know when Mikan. But maybe someday..., we can be friends again. Because... It wasn't your entire fault. So until then, see you around." Luna said and left.

* * *

Mikan, as she watched Luna leave, didn't see Natsume creep up behind her at all. "You know you have to tell me everything right?" He whispered into her ear to which she responded with a smile. "My room or yours?" He asked.

"Mine." Mikan replied. "Yours has a small bed though." He said as Mikan glanced at him. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked. "Not necessarily."

"Well then, let's go." She said and dragged him into her room where she told him everything. "It just feel so good you know, to realize that it wasn't her? I'm glad I went to talk to her today."

"Hmm..." Mikan had the feeling he wasn't listening at all. "Are you listening?" She asked to which he replied. "Hn..." Mikan strikes him with the pillow.

"All right, all right. I'm listening." He said. "Time for my dare. You know the event that is going downstairs? I don't care how or who you do it with bit I want you to crash it."

Mikan eyes widen slightly. "Are you insane? No way! What if they catch us or if we get thrown into jail or something?" Natsume shrugged. "I'll bail you out. And besides, I'm gonna be there with you, nothing will happen. My word is absolute, you know that." He said as Mikan shook her head, burying it in her palms.

Mikan stood in the middle of the circle Anna, Koko, Kit, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka and Natsume had formed. "You want to what? But why?" Koko asked as Mikan pondered what to tell them. "Uh... Because—because—Natsume lost his – his wallet and cellphone in there! Yeah, that's it."

"I did?" He asked with a smirk as Mikan strikes his foot hard. "Ouch! Y-Yeah I did. I forgot." He said as Mikan chuckled awkwardly. "Let's go?" She asked.

Somehow with the notorious twins at their handy work, everyone got inside. "Well done." Natsume said to Mikan. "My third dare, sing on stage." He said as Mikan stared at him incredulously. "Never." She said laughing. "Never? Fine, let me just tell everyone why we're here in the 1st place. Guys?"

"Ok, ok fine." Mikan said as she glanced nervously at the stage. "How bad can it be? It's a teenage party." Natsume said in an attempt to cheer her up. Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm in my PJ's." Mikan said nervously glancing around.

"Rest assured, I still don't mind whatsoever." Mikan couldn't hide the smile that started to spread across her face. "Thanks." She replied. "What no sarcastic comeback?" He asked. "Not this time." She replied as Natsume smiled back to her and butterflies began to fly in her stomach.

"Fine, if I'm going to be up on that stage I'm gonna need some champagne stat." She said, as she downed a whole glass in one go. "Whoa, easy on the alcohol there love." Natsume said as he snatched the 3rd empty glass of vodka from her.

* * *

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" Mikan recognized that voice. "Luna! Perfect timing!" Mikan said throwing her arms around her. "Are you... Drunk?!"

"Who is?" Mikan said. "Yep, you're drunk." Luna said trying to push her away as Natsume chuckled at the sight. "Hello? A little help here."

"No, no! Come on, we need to take over that stage!" Mikan said, dragging her by the arm. "Come on guys!" One by one, Mikan gathered everyone on the side of the stage as she bickered with the band playing currently on stage. "Get down man, you play like my dead grandmother!" She screamed.

"Who got that idiot drunk?" Hotaru asked. "Herself." Natsume replied, amused.

"Come on guys!" Mikan said as she took over the mic.

Mikan – Lead singer. Luna – (Lead singer 2) and guitarist. Anna and Nonoko – the bass girls. Hotaru – Drums.

Hilary Duff – All about you.

Mikan – You could be my dirty secret  
Luna – (I could be yours)  
We could only be a rumor  
(Never be sure)  
You could meet me in the backseat  
(Late night)  
A ticket up in first class  
(Mile high)

'Cause hey baby, baby you got me so  
So good  
Hey baby, baby I got it so  
So bad

(Mikan & Luna) Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you, you...

I don't wanna keep a secret  
(No, no, no more)  
This is more than just a little thing, baby  
(For sure)  
I can't wait until the next time  
(We meet)  
Gonna kiss you in the daylight  
(Out on the beach)

'Cause hey baby, baby you got me so  
So good (Hey!)  
Hey baby, baby I got it so  
So bad

Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
(Think you're all about me but I'm all about you), you  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you

Midnight eyes  
Oh you came as a surprise  
You were right on time  
Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you

Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you  
(Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you)

Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you, you...

* * *

The crowd, as you might have already guessed, erupted in thunderous applause. "Yeah! Alright!" Mikan shouted out.

The next day:

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! You were awesome Mikan!" Koko said showing last night's video which already had 2 million hits on YouTube.

"You-you you!" Mikan said glaring at Natsume. "Hey, don't look at me. You got drunk all by yourself. I had nothing to do with it. And I asked you a lot of truths too yesterday night. All part of the promise."

"Yesterday night?"

"What? Don't tell you don't remember? You slept in my cabin too."

For Mikan, time froze. She sat there perfectly still, trying to make sense of what he just said.

Watch out for the next episode! Heartfelt confessions and feelings are finally out! How does Mikan truly feel? Find out in the next episode of GA: StarStruck!


	19. Ch 19 - Confession! I love you

A/N: Sorry guys, this is like a hell of a long chapter, 13 pages long. I wanted something simulating for once. Lots of NxM moments in this one, and so sorry for the delay in the update. Hope you like it though, and tell me your thoughts! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own GA!

"What do you think happened?" Natsume asked. Mikan flinched. "I don't _know_ what to think! That's exactly why I'm asking you." Mikan replied, in a fit of anger. "Easy there, you don't want a bigger headache than the one you already have." Like always, he was right. I was clutching my head in my palms, trying to get over the hangover from yesterday.

"Fine, whatever you say. But for heaven's sake, will you tell me already what the hell exactly happened yesterday? I only remember drinking and singing that song and..., and... There's something there but I can't put my finger on it." Natsume was smiling that smug smile again.

"That's it?" He asked with his playful smirk. "Don't... Mess with me right now. I am _really_ annoyed here, don't make me kill you and I promise I won't regret doing it." Mikan said as he chuckled slightly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He replied.

"For the last time, what happened? Exactly?"

"Well... Maybe it's better if your friends tell you... I'm not completely sure you'll be able to take it..." Natsume said looking towards Hotaru, Koko and the gang. To her surprise, everyone nodded along. "You definitely won't be able to take it. Not if I tell you..." Natsume dragged putting excess stress on his tone.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances but no one spoke up. Mikan stared at the ground, a huge ice pack on her head, an empty, sorry, three empty glasses near her, and the sweet fragnance of lemonade escaping and mixing with the air.

She glared at Koko who stepped up finally. "Alright, fine. Here's what happened:"

* * *

Flashback:

" _Boy move like there's no tomorrow, English, Indian, Americano_

 _If u feel with me, then come and follow,_

 _Follow me, follow follow me_

 _Watch your flex, now don't copy_

 _Serious boy, are u messing around?_

 _Cause I'm number one! Yes my son_

 _Tell me if u had enough of me_

 _U know got the good stuff that u need_

 _Follow me, follow follow me_

 _Hit' em down like new style follow me,_

 _Follow me up on the dance floor, make you want more follow me,"_

The music blasted on full volume as Mikan stood in the middle of it, shaking her hips, nodding her head to the beat. Natsume was with her, all along, amused with her act of craziness. Personally, he thought as though the whole song was written just for her.

He saw Koko, Kit and everyone else from the corner of his eyes and sensed their tension as they gestured for him to get the hell out of the hall. "Uh, Polka, as much as I'm enjoying this, we need to go." He said.

"Go where?!" Mikan asked, feverishly running her hand through other girl's hairs standing there between them. "Ooooops. Sorry." She replied slurring her words.

"Time to go to bed. You're drunk, seriously drunk." Mikan frowned at this, lines appearing on her forehead. "No I'm not! You're the one's who's bed! You go to drunk!" She said as she reached over to the plate for another drink.

Natsume tried not to laugh as Mikan tripped, landing on his chest. "*Groans* you chests is harder than rocks!" She said as she rubbed her nose. "I don't have 'chests' and we're leaving." Natsume said trying to balance Mikan on her feet.

"Says who?! You and what army?" She said looking behind him mockingly, squinting her eyes at the crowd. "Ooh! Look Natsume, flowers!" She said abruptly, picking up a rolled tissue paper and bringing it to her nose to sniff it.

Natsume bit his lips hard, holding back his laughter. "You know, there's another party going on upstairs. Wanna go there? This party is almost over."

Mikan whined. "Eeh?! Over? So soon?"

"Yes. Yes. There's one upstairs if you want to go or you can stay here by yourself since I, Koko, Kit and everyone else are going upstairs."

"Everyone?"

"EVERYONE. So what do you want to do?"

"Fine. Upstairs." She said linking her arm through Natsume's ever so casually that he didn't even realize she was holding his arm. It was when she grinned at him so sweetly like an innocent kid holding that tissue paper that he realized.

"And get rid of that already." He said annoyed at the tissue paper and threw it into the dustbin. Mikan was NOT happy. "That was my flower! You can't throw it away without ma perlission (Permission)."

"Looked more like a screwed up patch of lettuce if you ask me." Natsume felt as though he was left in charge of a kid. An elementary school kid. "I want ma flower bah (Back)!" She said tugging on his arm.

"I'll give you a new one," He said as Mikan screamed. "I want ma FLOWER!" She said frowning. Now Natsume was getting irritated. "Do you want the flower or do you want to be left here alone?" He asked, crossing his hands.

Mikan glared at him. "Thought so. Come on." He said and taking her hand in his, he led her out the hall. After having come out the hall, his eyes fell upon a figure who was sitting there on a couch talking to a young girl of 14. He recognized him immediately.

"Cover us," Natsume said in a low tone so as to not attract the man's attention who was comfortably sitting there. "That man sitting there, he's a photographer from our rival company LME studios. What's he doing here?" He explained to Koko and Kit and hatched up a plan to get Mikan upstairs undetected.

Somehow, they got Mikan in Koko's jacket and Natsume in Kit's and a tacky hat to keep him from getting caught as Koko and Kit and the girls worked on creating a distraction. "Where are we going?" Mikan asked as Natsume placed a firm hand on her lips. "Shush. Just keep quiet for a while okay?"

"Okay..." Mikan whispered back looking around suspiciously. "Has someone been murdered? Interesting, very interesting. Come on Watson, it's time to investigate." Mikan said impersonating Sherlock Holmes as she walked wobbly up the stairs.

* * *

Back in the lobby:

"This is ridiculous!" Sumire cried out loudly as Mikan and Natsume slyly walk up the stairs slowly. "What's ridiculous? What did I do?" Koko looked hesitant as he spoke trying to put extra effect in sounding confused.

Nearby, the paparazzi and a few other passerby's look up, turning their heads to the two teenagers, their interest piqued. "You know all too well what you did, Koko!" Sumire shouted without bothering about the stares, "Will you calm down? Don't create a scene over this." Koko replied.

" _Don't create a scene_?!" Sumire asked; her eyes widened for effect. "If you didn't want a scene, you shouldn't have done what you bloody did, you stupid jerk!" A crowd of people begin to form around them.

"I'd never thought you'd get so angry over such a small thing." Koko said, with a little disappointment in his voice. _"Little thing?!"_ Sumire's voice rang throughout the hall.

"I thought you were better than this Koko. How could you? And about Natsume of all people! He agreed to come with us on this tour despite his vigorous schedule, he was such a fierce friend to us this entire week and this is how you repay him?!"

"But it was true! Natsume told me himself!" Koko defended. "I know it's true! And that's why he said it to you, so that you'd keep it secret!"

"After all, he wouldn't want the world to know that he used to love strawberries but when Aoi who used to hate them changed her mind and said she loved them now, he said that he now hated them just so that she could have them!"

"He loves his sister so much to the point of sacrificing his beloved strawberries for her. And you just go around telling everybody without considering how it would change his whole image!" Sumire cried out, putting up an amazing performance as cameras nearby flashed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant this much to you. But Natsume's my friend and I won't judge him on the basis of liking strawberries." Koko replied happily as she smiled. "I see. Oh Koko, I'm so sorry, I was so harsh on you. You're right." Sumire said and linking his hand with hers said sorry for the commotion and went off.

Back to Mikan and Natsume at the stairs: 

"Those two nit witted idiots." Natsume glared at the foot of the stairs. "You like stlawberries (Strawberries)" Mikan asked. Natsume didn't reply as he looked away, his ears turning into a light pink. "*giggles* Nat also lovesss stlawberries!" Mikan said, referring to her cat again. "He ate up a bowel (bowl) I boughten (bought) once!"

Natsume smiled lightly as he directed her up the stairs to her room.

End of flashback.

* * *

"That's all that happened. You don't need to fret that much you know. Nobody saw anything anyways and we all already know how crazy you get when you're drunk so, that doesn't count... What I can't understand is why you asked Luna to play with us yesterday. I thought you hated her?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

Mikan sheepishly looked down. "No, not really. I guess I was just frustrated over what happened in middle school and I was obsessed with the fact that she might be the cause for it all."

"Wasn't she?" Hotaru asked. Mikan shook her head.

"She didn't know a thing. Just because I was soo angry with her all these years I forgot that the day it all happened was the day that Luna's mother died. It was her mother's death anniversary and I completely forgot! She didn't do anything. It was never her. And I finally figured that out and well, I don't know. I guess we don't hate each other that much now..."

"Who would've thought? Luna emerges innocent. Students from Alice academy shocked out of their lives..." Koko said imitating a reporter as Mikan nudged him with her arm. "I'm serious!" She said.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, like I always say, all's well that ends well." He said. "You _always_ say that?" Mikan asked suspiciously. "I did this once." He replied.

Mikan smiled as everyone else walked out of Natsume's room. Everyone except Natsume. "What?" She asked.

Natsume replied mockingly. "Oh, I just thought you might like to hear the rest of the story too you know, after I had to take you to my room since you lost the key to yours... If you don't want to, I don't care whatsoever." He said.

"W-Wha! You said that's all that happened!" Mikan protested.

"What? You want me to parade to everyone in the hotel how you almost kissed me?" He said as Mikan froze.

"I seriously doubt if you DON'T want to hear my side of the story now." Natsume said with an infuriating smirk.

"Y-You're bluffing. There's no way I'd-"

"You'll be amazed what a few glasses of alcohol can do. Especially to a girl who's already got a huge crush on you." Natsume said as Mikan grimaced.

"Well? You wanna hear it or not?" He asked as Mikan gritted her teeth preparing herself mentally for what he was about to say.

* * *

Continuation of Flashback (Natsume's P.O.V):

"Give me your key." He asked holding a hand out as Mikan stared. "What key?" She asked as Natsume realized that Mikan had lost the damn thing.

Seeing no other option, he took her to his room, and she ran into his bedroom, and jumped on his bed, revelling in the comfort of the mattress and pillows as Natsume shook his head taking off the jacket and hat.

"Comfy?" He asked, sitting down next to her, taking his shoes off. Mikan smiled at him innocently and nodded, hugging the pillow to her face. "My turn, my turn." She suddenly declared and jumped up and down on the bed as Natsume headed to the bathroom. "My turn to ask truth." She said and sat down. "Ask away." He said emerging in an unbuttoned white shirt and loose grey pants.

"Sit down here." Natsume did as told and handed Mikan a cup of coffee to help her recover from the dizziness and drunkenness. "Drink that first." He said and Mikan did as told. "Ugh. Too less sugar." She said as she drank a whole glass of water after. "Duly noted." Natsume replied as he kept the mug in the sink.

"Okay, okay, my question." Mikan said, her breath back to normal, but she was still a bit drunk. "So what's the million dollar question?" Natsume asked, his hand resting on his chin as Mikan moved a little closer to Natsume and whispered into his ear.

"Why... Do... You... Like me?" She asked slowly as Natsume peered into her feverish eyes. "...Maybe I'll tell you when you're not downright drunk." Mikan frowned. "I not drunk!" She claimed. "Yes you are." Natsume insisted.

"Fine. I drunk but you still have to tell me. Is rules." Mikan pointed out. "Doesn't count if you're drunk." Mikan frowned again, "It does! And you can tell me again when I not drunk!" She said as Natsume smiled. "Too much hassle. Besides, you will forget everything anyways."

"No, I won't! I promise. I won't forget." Mikan sweared. Natsume sighed. "Even if you ask me, I honestly don't know myself. I don't know why." Natsume replied. Mikan frowned. "What, you like me for no reason at all?" She asked.

"No, I wouldn't say for no reason. I just don't know for what reason I fell for you. I just feel like I can be myself around you. I don't have to pretend or preach or anything. And that delights me. I've fallen in love with the way you delight me. And I want that today, tomorrow and the days that come after that." Natsume said, taking her hand in his.

"I like your big brown eyes, your smile, your lips, the way you move and the way you gesture with your hands when you're nervous. Your voice. The freckles on your nose when you get overly nervous or excited. The way you do what you want to do and don't listen to anybody, the way you take control and feel like you have to take care of everything yourself."

"I love you Mikan. Not for just your face or your status. I love you for your whole being. For everything you do, for who you are."

Mikan grinned slowly. "Now I get to ask you the dare, don't I?" Mikan asked as Natsume frowned. "Did you listen to any of the things I just said?" He asked as Mikan placed a finger on his lips. "Now show me." She said, tilting her head to the side.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Show you what?" He asked clueless. "Show me you meant what you said. Show me you love me that much. I want to experience it, and not just hear it. That's my dare." She said as Natsume's eyes widen a little.

"I thought you said no physical interaction." He reminded her as Mikan grinned. "I completely drunk. So it doesn't count." She replied ever so casually that he was having a hard time believing what she'd just asked of him.

"Just so you know, I'll be blaming all of this on you if you remember any of this." He warned but Mikan didn't seem to care. "You forced me to do this." He repeated and Mikan smiled. "Ok, sure!" She replied without a hint of hesitation.

Natsume chuckled a little at Mikan's casualty, at her innocence and her change of behaviour. He felt himself blush a little as well as he touched her cheek tenderly.

She seemed to completely melt into his touch, touching his hand with her own as she gazed into his eyes lovingly. "Natsume..." She whispered softly. Natsume went ahead slowly tracing her jaw with his thumb as Mikan closed her eyes to his touch. He rested his hands behind her ear, playing with her hair as Mikan said: "Natsume... " *PLOP!*

Natsume was left hanging as Mikan fell into his chest, passing out from having drunk too much alcohol. "So much for showing how I feel." Natsume whispered as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead tenderly.

He settled her into his bed and taking a spare mattress and pillow, sighed, thinking of his near kiss with the one he loved, as he slept on the couch.

Complete End of Flashback.

* * *

"So that's what happened, Sherlock." Natsume said, narrating the entire story to her as Mikan took a deep breath. "Y-You're kidding right? I-I wouldn't have..."

"Think what you want to. I told you everything like I said I would. The rest is up to you." He replied a little harshly.

"Why are you so cranky?" Mikan asked.

"Gee I don't know, you tell me. The first girl I've come to love is messing around with my pure hearted feelings, dragging me around without a clear picture as to what is exactly happening between us and I'm getting rather sick of it." He said and Mikan was at a loss for words.

"I-I, well, what did you expect? I've known you—No, you've known me like for a week and you're already in love with me? How am I supposed to believe that?"

"No, Mikan. The fact is that you're already in love with me too; you just don't want to accept it. And I'm not able to figure out exactly why you're so afraid of being in a relationship with me. Is it because I'm famous?" He asked.

Now Mikan scowled. "Now wait just a second! Just because I said something crazy last night doesn't mean that you can just assume that I'm in love with you! Did I ever say that to you?! You can't just take me for granted! I am not one of your damn fans that fawn over you!"

"So you don't feel anything for me? Whenever we're together, or whenever I touch you, you don't feel anything?"

"Just because I _**do**_ feel _**something**_ doesn't have to mean that it's love. I mean, you are gorgeous looking, you've got a good physique and you're voice is really husky and you're conceited, arrogant and rude as hell which also creepily suits you, any girl in my place would feel that same way I do but that doesn't necessarily mean that I or whoever it is in my place loves you. It could be a silly crush for all I know. And you can't deny that either since you know that it's true."

Natsume rubbed his eyes together in frustration. "No, you're right. I won't deny it because that is exactly what I've been trying to tell you all along. You've got a crush on me and whether you like it or not, it has developed into something more deep and intense than you can imagine, and as a result, you're falling hard for me. Face it Mikan, you're in love with me."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! And I am done arguing about this. Surprisingly, you turned out to be a really hard headed person that I'd expected."

"Excuse me?! I don't want to hear that from YOU! You-You, you jerk!" Mikan said and threw a pillow at his head.

"At least I'm not completely indecisive unlike I certain someone I know." Natsume said and pinned her to the bed angrily and mockingly.

"I am not indecisive. I never wanted any of this!" Mikan retorted haughtily.

Natsume laughed out scornfully, "Then what are you doing in my bed, in my arms right now? Why are you even here if you never wanted this and it didn't seem to me like you didn't want any of this last night when you were so willingly asking me to kiss you..."

"For the last time, I was drunk!"

"Doesn't really justify your reasoning nor does it answer my questions."

"I am under no obligation to answer to you."

"As your prized guest I would say you are. Unless you want me to send a voicemail as to how completely unsatisfied I am about your behaviour towards me."

"You can't blackmail me," Mikan replied.

Natsume smirked scornfully. "TRY ME." He replied nonchalantly, tightening his grip on her wrists.

Mikan glared back at him. "Get off of me." Mikan whispered in a gruff voice.

"Huh? What? I can't hear you." Natsume replied with a smirk.

"I SAID, GET OFF ME!" She screamed into his ear.

"Hmm, I refuse polka." He replied back.

"..." Mikan glared at him sourly.

"Ask me nicely first." He said and Mikan not seeing a choice did as told.

"... Get off me." She said a little less harshly.

"Not feeling like it. Sorry." Natsume replied.

"Really? Feel like getting a slap?" Mikan asked. "With what hand? I've got you pinned down remember?"

Mikan glared at him again, and then changed her expression into a half smile. "Get off me." She said in a monotonous tone.

"Hmm, looks like you forgot to say please. Never mind, say that once again."

Mikan, annoyed and angry, repeated with great difficulty. "Get off me... Please."

"Should I?" Natsume asked himself. "I'm rather enjoying myself here, I suddenly don't want to." He said smiling sweetly down at her, easing his grip and bent down lightly.

Mikan didn't resist for a second, forgetting herself and everything else. She gazed into his eyes and felt his hands that he was holding for so long burn into her skin. Natsume's forehead slightly grazed Mikan's, his lips inches apart from hers.

*Ring Ring* Both froze as the cell phone rang, yanking them back to reality or to be more clear, yanking MIKAN back to reality, where she was still confused over the issues of the heart. Natsume picked up his cell, getting off of Mikan reluctantly.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver. "Wow, you're in a good mood having picked up my call in the first ring." The familiar voice cut through him like a blade of ice.

* * *

"Aoi?! Why'd you call me and that too this early in the bloody morning?" He asked rather annoyed. "Well, I'd figured you were still sleeping, open the door already. It is very hot in the hallway." She said as Natsume blinked.

"Huh? Why?" He asked still flushed over having just barely kissed Mikan. Again. "Why else? It's my birthday and I'm standing outside. Don't you dare tell me that you forgot my birthday?" She yelled a little.

Natsume grunted. "You're outside like, right now? Or are in the elevator outside?" He said blurting out incoherent sentences.

"If you're hiding something, I suggest you do it perfectly and quickly cause I'm right outside your damned door and I'm having room service open it for me." She said. Natsume cursed. "Bathroom, now." He said and ushered Mikan into the bathroom with him. "W-What? Why are you? What's happened?" Mikan asked as Natsume covered her lips.

"Look, my sister is outside and I don't want her to see you."

"Huh? Why not?! What's wrong with your sister seeing me?"

"Look, I'll explain everything later okay? Just get inside for now." Natsume said,

"Too bad. Room service is faster than you brother, you gotta pick up on your pace." Aoi said and sauntered into the room in ripped jeans and a loose fitting backless white top. She walked up to him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Missed you." She said as she broke apart from him. "Looks like you won't be able to say the same though, huh? Suspicious." Aoi said glancing at Mikan who was feeling a bit stupid and really under-dressed in her pajamas.

"Hi. Aoi Hyuuga, hope my brother is not working you too hard?" Aoi Hyuuga was the absolute opposite of Natsume. She was chirpy, bubbly and socialistic.

"Heh. You've got no idea." Mikan blurted out without thinking. Aoi blinked before laughing out loud. "Oooh. Not bad brother, I like her. Makes sense why'd you wanna hide her so badly." She said as Natsume sighed.

"Why are you here, Aoi?" He asked as Aoi frowned. "Why? I just told you why. It is my birthday! You'd better have gotten me a present. I won't accept a rock like last time." She said her hands on her hips as Mikan asked, "A rock?"

"Yeah. When he forgot my birthday last year and Ruka reminded him right before I could catch him red handed, he took a rock that looked like a duck from our garden, painted it blue and red and all sorts of odd colours, putted it in a basket and gave it to me saying that that was my gift since it reminded him of me."

Mikan resisted the urge to laugh. "..Pfft.." She brought her hand to her lips and tried hard to resist. "Har Har. Very funny you two. Hilarious." He said as Mikan giggled a little.

"And you are who exactly?" Aoi asked. "Mikan Sakura." Mikan said and explained that she was a student as well as a tour guide for the tour. "I see. It's wonderful to see you Mikan. I can see now why my brother has been so busy the past few days." Aoi said rather suggestively, glancing purposely at Natsume.

Mikan blushed unconsciously. "You too. Well, I guess I'll be going now. It was great to meet you Aoi." Mikan said and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Mom sent you, didn't she?" Natsume asked as soon as Mikan was out. "Well, I guess I also wanted to come see you so, its two birds with one stone. I really couldn't understand why she was so worried. I can see clearly why, now."

Aoi said and turned to look at her brother. "You've got it bad bro. And who would have thought? The great Natsume Hyuuga at the mercy of a high school student. I like her, she's got spunk. But mum's a little worried since... She's the one from the scandal, am I right?"

Natsume sighed. "Yeah. More or less." He replied. "Well, you two move pretty fast considering she's already in your bedroom. Shouldn't you be a bit more cautious? I mean, you've both been with each other like a week." Natsume felt himself laugh.

He proceeded to tell Aoi everything. How Mikan was wary of HIM. About them being together. How she'd reacted today when he'd told her she was in love with him. "Wow. Now her, I like. I guess all that chemistry on TV was not just for show, huh? Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"You think?!" He said as both brother and sister sat back on the bed, enjoying each other's company. "I do think so. And I definitely approve of her. Mum will be taken care of, don't worry. It's really funny though seeing you like this. Chasing after a girl..."

"What can I say? I fell on really bad times." Natsume replied sighing as he hugged his sister, who laughed rather happily.

* * *

What do you think? Will Mikan ever accept her feelings for Natsume? And is Aoi truly on their side or is this some scheme plotted by Kaoru? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
